Time Fliers
by K242
Summary: All things that had tangled between them had come undone, yet the very universe conspires to reconnect them. Even as they meet that stranger's eyes, something inside them changes. Like a star falling. And they remember. (Alternatively, stupid artsy summary aside: Taki and Mitsuha remember everything and sickeningly sweet fluff ensues)
1. Chapter 1: To Find You in This Place

Chapter 1: To Find You in this Place.

She's lying on her side.

Her whole body aches.

She knows she must get up, but she can't bring herself to do it.

She looks at her right hand.

She opens it up and gazes at her palm.

 _"I love you."_

* * *

 _Taki!. . .Taki?. . .Taki?_

 _It's me!_

 _. . .Don't you remember?_

A ribbon flying through the air.

He grasps it.

 _My name. . . is—_

* * *

She wakes with a start, tears streaming down her face. This has been her life, for some time now. She'll wake up crying, and not even know why. Just a profound sadness and longing, that lingers for quite some time.

Without fail, every time she wakes up crying she'll inexplicably stare at her right hand. As if she's expecting to see something there. A fuzzy memory of a promise. . .with who?

She doesn't have time to mope around, though. The world keeps turning.

She finishes preparing for the day, and leaves her apartment.

* * *

He wakes with a start, tears streaming down his face. This has been his life, for some time now. He'll wake up crying, and not even know why. Just a profound sadness and longing, that lingers for quite some time.

Without fail, every time he wakes up crying he'll inexplicably stare at his right hand. As if he's expecting to see something there. A fuzzy memory of a promise. . .with who?

He doesn't have time to mope around, though. The world keeps turning.

He finishes preparing for the day, and leaves his apartment.

* * *

As she watches the Tokyo skyline speed by, her chest begins to ache.

Why? Why has she felt so empty for the past eight years?

She stares listlessly as she tries to remember when her life appeared to have lost all meaning.

As her train pulls further away from the station, her view of the city is blocked by another train.

And in the train across from her is. . .!

* * *

As he watches the Tokyo skyline speed by, his chest begins to ache.

Why? Why has he felt so empty for the past five years?

He stares listlessly as he tries to remember when his life appeared to have lost all meaning.

As his train pulls further away from the station, his view of the city is blocked by another train.

And in the train across from him, he sees her staring at him. Like she's known him for so long.

As his eyes meet her. . .!

* * *

It's him!

She knows it. She doesn't know how, but she just knows. A sudden, and strange, realization strikes her:

 _He was the one who was in me. . .and I was the one who was in him!_

As he raises his eyes to meet hers, and

she remembers.

* * *

It's her!

He knows it. He doesn't know how, but he just knows. A sudden, and strange realization strikes him:

 _She was the one who was in me. . .and I was the one who was in her!_

He gazes into her eyes, and

he remembers.

* * *

Waking up in an unfamiliar room, in a boy's body. Her first view of a glittering Tokyo. Tsukasa and Shinta. A café at last! Suddenly getting called out for a job as a waiter. Miss Okudera. Visiting cafes and eating all of those delicious, beautiful treats. Picking up extra shifts at the restaurant to make up for the money she spent. Growing closer and spending more and more time with Miss Okudera. Exploring, and getting lost, in Tokyo. The recurring embarrassment of going to the bathroom in his body. Planning a date with Miss Okudera.

The day of the date with Miss Okudera. Crying as she thinks about him and Miss Okudera together. Going to Tokyo in her own body. Would she be getting in the way? Would she bother him? Or. . .would he be glad to see her? Searching the city for him, but she can't find him. Deciding to go home. Waiting in the train station when she sees him. Finally meeting him. . .but he didn't recognize her. Leaving her treasured braided cord with him and telling him her name. Despondently returning to Itomori. Asking grandma to cut her hair—without the braided cord to tie her hair up, it seems to make sense to have short hair. The autumn festival.

Standing in a field.

Nothing more, nothing less. . .

Thank a breathtaking view.

* * *

Waking up in an unfamiliar room, in a girl's body. The scenic country road to school. Tessie and Saya. Standing up to the bullies during art class. "Stealing" Tessie's bike and riding to school with Saya. Playing basketball against the girls, his handles and jumper were too much for them. Cutting logs with Tessie to make their own little café. His obsession with her chest, inevitably getting caught by Yotsuha every morning. Receiving confessions from both boys and girls.

The journey to the sacred relic of Miyamizu Shrine. Carrying grandma up the mountain path. Learning about "musubi." Union. Passing the threshold of the netherworld. Leaving the kuchikamizake, half of her, behind.

 _"Oh. . .you're dreaming right now, aren't you?"_

Waking up in his own body, suddenly learning he has a date with Miss Okudera.

The disastrous date.

 _"You know. . .it's like you're a completely different person."_

His obsession with the landscape of a town he does not know. Travelling into the countryside with Miss Okudera and Tsukasa to find. . .somewhere? Or someone?

Failing to find the town, only to learn the name in a ramen shop on the side of the road.

Discovering that Itomori had been destroyed by the comet three years ago.

500 dead.

And among them is her name.

. . .What was her name?

Spending the night at an inn. The braided cord on his wrist stirs something in the back of his mind. He frantically pulls out an old map.

Hiking to the top of a mountain. Finding the old Miyamizu relic. Once again passing the threshold into the netherworld. Yotsuha's kuchikamizake on the right, and hers on the left. Drinking her kuchikamizake.

A union of him and her.

Nothing happens.

As he gets up, he slips. While he's falling, his phone illuminates an ancient cave painting.

A comet!

He hits his head on the ground and everything goes dark.

Waking up on the mountain.

What was he even doing?

* * *

Together, they remember.

He wakes up in her body on that fateful day.

Her grandmother finally addresses that there is someone else in her body. He does nothing to deny it. He tries to reason with her, to warn her that the comet will fall and destroy the town.

She doesn't listen.

He has to take matters into his own hands then!

He hurries to school to meet up with Tessie and Saya. For a brief moment, he's able to forget about the impending catastrophe as they are stunned by her haircut. But then it's back to the task at hand, he even manages to catch the whole classroom's attention when he claims they're all going to die.

They devise a plan to evacuate the town: they'll blow up the substation with explosives acquired from Tessie's father's construction company and use the school broadcast systems to hijack the town PA system to issue their own evacuation order. And just in case it works, he's going to speak to her father to see if they can't get this done legitimately.

Her father instantly dismisses the idea, claiming it must be the product of some mental sickness. As he tries to call a car to go to the city hospital, he recklessly charges up to her father's desk and grabs him by his tie. The tension in the room suddenly deflates when her father looks into his eyes and realizes that the person standing before him isn't his daughter.

Failure.

If it was her, could she have convinced him? Was it all his fault?

Tessie and Saya meet up with him, and ask him whether or not they could count on an official evacuation order.

As he stares at the mountains, something in the back of his mind stirs.

Could she be. . .there?

He grabs Tessie's bike and starts pedaling.

* * *

She wakes up in his body.

She's in a cave on a mountain. Is that the sacred relic? What was he doing here? She exits the cave and climbs the steep scree to the top of the mountain.

Itomori. . .is gone.

She's suddenly taken back to that fateful night.

Meeting with Tessie and Saya at their makeshift café.

Going with them to the autumn festival.

Standing in a field, watching that breathtaking view.

The comet splitting.

The comet falling.

Then,

nothing.

Does this mean. . .she died?

She falls to her knees.

* * *

As he continues to peddle up the mountain trail, he remembers.

That she came to see him, before he even knew her.

Studying on the train when a stranger girl came up to him. He keeps reviewing his flashcards, unsure of what's going on.

"Taki!"

She knows his name?

". . .Taki? . . .Taki? . . .It's me? Don't you remember?" she asks. A deep blush rapidly cover her face.

"Sorry, who are you?"

He can see the heartbreak on her face. She's suddenly listless.

 _"But it's him!"_

The train suddenly jolts, and she bumps into him.

 _What a strange girl. . . ._

As the train pulls into Yotsuya, she prepares to disembark. He's suddenly struck with the thought that he can't just let her leave.

"Wait! What's your name?!"

As she tries to turn back to address him, she gets swept away by the current of disembarking passengers. She reaches to the braided cord tying her hair up and quickly pulls it free. She desperately tries to reach him with it. It suddenly feels like it's just him and her, even as she's being taken away by a sea of faceless strangers.

"My name. . .is Mitsuha!"

He catches the other end of the cord.

* * *

He's jolted out of his reverie as the bike hits a root, and he finds himself and the bike suddenly falling off the side of the road. He manages to grab a nearby tree, but Tessie's bike lays ruined below him. He has no time, though, and pulls himself back up and starts running.

She doesn't know how long she stayed slumped there, coming to terms with her own death. The clear blue sky has become a vivid sunset. She suddenly hears a distorted echo of her own voice, calling her name.

"Mitsuha? Mitsuha!"

Is he here? She calls back.

"Taki? Taki!"

"Mitsuha! You're here, aren't you? Inside my body?"

"Taki!"

She starts running around the edge of the mountain.

He starts running around the edge of the mountain.

In two separate times, they pass each other.

They both stop as something in their minds tells them to.

In his body, she reaches out for him.

In her body, he reaches out for her.

His hand grasps empty air, and falls limply.

Her hand grasps empty air, and falls limply.

As he stands there, he is suddenly engulfed in shadow as the sun drops below the distant mountains.

"Oh," he sighs.

* * *

"It's magic hour."

"It's magic hour."

They both freeze.

Could it be. . .? But how. . .?

The slowly turn to face each other.

Across time and space, against all odds, they have found each other.

He looks down and smiles.

"Mitsuha."

He's never felt happiness like this before.

Unshed tears brim in her eyes, then the dam bursts. She openly sobs as she buries herself in his chest.

"Taki! Taki!"

She's never felt happiness like this before.

Speaking with each other feels so natural. Like had known each other all their lives, and not for a brief month switching places. Then again, what better way to know someone than to live their life? What better way to fall in love?

But even as they giddily bathe in each other's presence, the comet still lurks in the skies above. There's still much to be done.

Before she can leave, he grabs her hand, pulls out a marker, and starts writing on her right hand.

"Let's write each other's names! So that we don't forget," he explains.

"Mmm!" she happily confirms.

She takes up the marker and grabs his right hand.

She starts to write her name—

* * *

The marker clatters to the ground.

She's nowhere to be found.

He calls out for her. But he knows she's gone now.

He feverishly recites her name. He won't forget.

As tears stream down his face, he calls out.

"What's your name?!"

* * *

As she sprints down the mountain, she repeats his name over and over in her mind.

She won't forget. She mustn't forget.

She makes it to the substation before Tessie, but he shows up almost immediately after she does. They plant the explosives and head towards the festival. Once the explosion destroys the substation, Saya immediately superimposes the school broadcast signal over the town PA system and begins issuing the evacuation order they drafted. She and Tessie burst into the festival, claiming there was a wildfire and urging people to evacuate. But it doesn't work. As they stand in the middle of the uncaring mass, she turns away from Tessie. When he grabs her attention, her eyes are filled with tears.

"I can't remember his name!"

Tessie can't understand. Won't understand. But what he does understand is that they still have work to do. He angrily tells her to get going. As her form retreats into the crowd, Tessie continues to try to get the evacuation started.

As she continues her sprint to the town hall, she hears over the PA system as Saya is apprehended and the broadcast is ended. She needs to make it.

Even as Tessie continues to try to get people to evacuate, he is suddenly confronted by his father. Tessie realizes that he's been caught, and resigns himself to the end.

Town hall begins to issue their own broadcast, instructing citizens that there are no reports of further threats and that they need to stay where they are.

Even as she runs, her mind is far away from the emergency at hand. She can only think about the person she had forgotten. She wasn't supposed to forget. She didn't want to forget. Someone dear to her. Distracted by these thoughts, she trips on a cracked part of the road and tumbles for several yards before finally coming to a stop on her side.

She has to get up. Everyone will die if she doesn't.

But the despair of forgetting seems to freeze her body. She can't get up.

Laying there in the road, she gazes at her closed hand as she slowly opens it.

 _I love you._

Tears start leaking from the corner of her eyes.

She manages to push herself to her feet, and stomps.

"Writing that. . .doesn't help."

Something inside her ignites. She's suddenly filled with newfound determination. She can't let it end here.

He sacrificed his memory and very existence for her. Even though she forgot him, he managed to etch a single memory into her mind that she would never forget, could never forget.

 _I love you._

She runs.

"Dad!"

Her father angrily stands up, ready to throw her out. But then he looks into her eyes.

It is her.

* * *

He remembers riding a train after another failed job interview when he catches a glimpse of an achingly familiar cord.

He jumps off his train as soon as he can, but no matter where he looks he can't find that cord again.

They remember passing a stranger on a bridge on a snowy winter night.

Something compels him to look back, but all he sees is a stranger's back growing more and more distant. He turns, and moves on.

Something compels her to look back, but all she sees is a stranger's back growing more and more distant. She turns, and moves on.

* * *

As they gaze into each other's eyes as the memories come rushing back, their trains suddenly separate.

They abandon all reason as they disembark immediately. Throwing away their mundane lives means nothing if they can just find each other once more.

They run across the city, haphazardly splashing through puddles and cutting through crowds as they search.

He pauses at the bottom of a staircase.

She pauses at the top of a staircase.

They have found each other.

He begins to ascend.

She begins to descend.

They pass each other.

They can feel their hearts ache, cry out.

Why didn't she stop? Doesn't she remember?

Why didn't he stop? Doesn't he remember?

He reaches the top of the staircase.

No. Not like this. He finally found her, even if he doesn't know why. He steels himself, and turns.

"Excuse me!"

She pauses on the staircase.

"Haven't we—Have I. . .met you somewhere?"

She turns.

She's crying.

"I thought so too!"

He realizes that he's also crying.

Together, they ask:

"Can I ask you. . .your name?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Very First I Say to You

Chapter 2: The Very First I Say to You

"Taki."

* * *

"Mitsuha."

* * *

Neither can truly believe it.

But here they are.

They really found each other again, across time and space.

Just like on the mountain all those years ago, Mitsuha rushes forward to bury her crying face in Taki's chest.

"It's you! It's you! It's really you!" she sobs, even as she looks up at him with a smile on her face.

"It's me," Taki assures her. "I'm really here."

"For eight years, I've waited for this day! I would wake up crying and never know why, but now I know! It was because of you!"

"You too? These last five years I would often wake up to tears on my face. And I'd always have this lingering sense of loss, and the world would seem less colorful for a while."

"And I'd always look at my right hand after! You liar, you said you were writing your name! That was so unfair!" Mitsuha playfully huffs.

Taki ruefully scratches his head and blushes. Talking with her feels so natural and comforting. Does she feel the same?

"Haha. . .I'm sorry. I just had to say it! It was my only chance."

"Then why write it and not say it?"

"I couldn't! It was too embarrassing!" Taki admits.

"How do you think I felt when I read that!" Mitsuha suddenly remembers how she first found out what Taki wrote. "Actually, I should thank you. Seeing that inspired me in a way that I could never have imagined. Reading that saved my life, and the lives of the people of Itomori. Knowing that you loved me, that you were willing to sacrifice your memory and very existence to tell me that, even if I wouldn't know who you were, gave me a reason to keep pushing forward. Thank you."

"I. . .uh. . .wow." Taki is taken aback. It truly meant that much to her? If it did, then. . . .

"May I ask for your reply, then?" Taki asks.

"Wh-what?!" Mitsuha rapidly turns as red as her braided cord. "Y-you idiot! How can you just ask that of a girl?!"

"Hey!" Taki objects. "To be fair, I've waited five years for your reply!"

"That doesn't count! You didn't even remember me!"

"But I do now," Taki quietly responds.

His suddenly serious demeanor throws Mitsuha off. Somehow, her blush manages to deepen even further. Her heart feels like it's going to burst from her chest and fly off into sky.

"I. . .I love you too, Taki."

He can't explain, but hearing those words from Mitsuha makes him feel complete. Like some part of her had made it to him five years ago, but only now did the rest of her catch up. As he sees her earnestly smiling face and her bright eyes brimming with tears, he feels his own eyes grow wet.

"Come on, Mitsuha," he consoles her, wiping his tears on his sleeve. "We're supposed to be happy! Why are we crying?" As Taki steps forward and pulls out his handkerchief to wipe Mitsuha's tears dry, she steps back and refuses. And as he sees the tears pouring down her face, he knows why.

"I know. . ." she admits. "But it's been so long since I've felt anything but emptiness. I want to hold on to this moment and this feeling forever."

Taki steps forth and embraces her. As she buries her face in his chest once again, he looks up into the morning spring sky. He doesn't think he's ever seen such a beautiful, clear sky until this day.

He doesn't know how long they stand there together on those stairs.

"Taki. . . ." Mitsuha sighs. "I hate it, but we still have lives to get back to."

"Yeah, we do. . . ."

They finally separate.

As Mitsuha begins to turn away, Taki calls out to her.

"Mitsuha, wait!"

She turns back to him.

"So we can find each other again. . . ." he begins.

"Let's write our names?" she teases.

"Ah, actually, I was going to say we should exchange numbers. That way, we can talk even when we're not together."

"Oh! . . .I'd like that."

As they finish exchanging contact information, Taki remembers something he had always wanted to tell Mitsuha.

"Mitsuha. . .five years ago on the mountain, during magic hour, there was something I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you that wherever you may end up in this world, I would be searching for you. But now I'm here, with you. . .I guess telling you this now doesn't mean too much," Taki confesses while he ruefully scratches his head.

Mitsuha's eyes once again begin to fill with tears, but she breaks out into a watery smile.

"Taki, you're awful! Meeting a girl your big plan is to make her cry? Three times?! Unbelievable!"

"Wha—! I figured you'd understand what I meant! After all, didn't you live my life?" Taki jokingly shoots back.

"Oh, Taki. . .this has been so wonderful. But I really must be going. Please, call me or text me when you get the chance," Mitsuha sighs.

Taki glances at his watch and blanches.

"I will! But yeah, I really need to get going, too. Got an important interview today!" He begins to quickly descend the stairs. "I'll get in touch with you later today, I promise!"

As she watches him disappear around a corner, Mitsuha clasps her hands in front of her heart.

"Oh, I wish that we could have stayed here together, for just a little bit longer."

She starts ascending the stairs.

"Chasing after your name for eight years. . .and now we have finally met again."

* * *

 **Cid Slayer** : Thanks for the review! The POV repetition was supposed to kind of draw parallels between them. A sort of "substitute" for the switches, and to show that they are still connected even though they've forgotten everything about each other.

 **Author notes** : Thanks for reading! I was a bit dissatisfied with the open ended nature of the ending, primarily the worry that Taki and Mitsuha might not remember the switches and everything that happened. For me, those memories were a big part of who they were and their relationship with each other.

I'll keep updating the story as it goes, but I can't make any promises about consistent updates. This is my first shot at creative writing, and I kinda just started writing without and planning or outlining. I'm also going through my first year of law school, and things are starting to heat up so I apologize in advance.


	3. Chapter 3: A Plan to Meet Somewhere

Chapter 3: A Plan to Meet Somewhere

"Miss Miyamizu, what is the goal of your project?"

"As you may know, I am a former resident of Itomori—in fact, I was a maiden at the local shrine. For the longest time, I hated everything about my life and the town. But once it was all taken away from me, I found that I missed it. Now, Itomori is only remembered as the site of the comet disaster. But Itomori is more than that. It's a town with a rich history and culture. I don't want those memories to fade away. I want to preserve as much of Itomori as I can."

"I see. . .having read your dissertation, the board is very impressed with your work so far. We'd like to offer you a grant to conduct in-depth research into the culture, traditions, and people of Itomori. In addition, we are intrigued by your proposition of expanding the annual remembrance event at the National Art Center this year to include the fruits of your research. You're in a unique position to conduct this study. What would take an outsider years, you may be able to accomplish in mere months. The board is also greatly invested in preserving the culture of this country."

"I—I accept your offer. I promise I will not disappoint you."

"Mister Tachibana, having reviewed your sample portfolio, I must say I am quite impressed with your technical skill. Some of your designs are a bit impractical, but others are a unique blend of modern and traditional. May I ask what your inspiration was?"

"My inspiration. . .in the past, there was someone who was very dear to me. Eventually, those memories of that person faded away—but I still remembered the buildings from their hometown. Whenever I would see them, it would make my heart ache. The landscapes people live in. . .I believe they have more meaning than we all realize. I want to design buildings that will make people remember fond memories."

"Interesting. That's a unique, but refreshing, perspective on architecture. A very personal reason. I can't say that I dislike that—it's clear that you have the drive to work in this field. Your qualifications are all in order, and I believe that I am ready to offer you a job. It will only be a temporary contract to evaluate you, but based on your skill I believe we will be able to offer you full employment in the near future."

"Thank you! I would like to accept your offer."

"Excellent. I look forward to seeing you again, Mr. Tachibana. We'll be in touch with the project details in a couple weeks."

After her interview with the board, Mitsuha hurries to meet with Tessie and Saya to discuss wedding plans over lunch. But the first topic that comes up is her research.

"So how did the meeting go?" Saya asks.

"I got it! I got the grant!" she proudly exclaims.

"Congratulations, Mitsuha!"

"We're looking forward to seeing your work at the exhibit this year!" Tessie adds.

"It's still uncertain whether or not I'll make it in time for the exhibit, it's already spring. I'd only have a few months to put something together."

"Well, it's like those academic bigwigs said! You're one of us, Mitsuha. We're all willing to talk to you. And if anyone knows the traditions of Itomori, it's you! Or your grandma," Tessie reassures.

"It's all so strange, isn't it? Eight years ago I hated Itomori and my life there. I wanted to do anything to escape. But now, it's like I'm trying to turn back the clock."

"I totally understand where you're coming from," Saya says, "I guess we just didn't appreciate what we had until it was taken from us."

"By the way, Mitsuha—something's different about you. You seem. . .happy," Tessie observes.

"Well, of course I am!"

"No, Tessie means something completely different. We could tell, you know. For a long time, you weren't happy. Your smile wouldn't reach your eyes and your laughter was always strained. But today, it seems like an immense weight has finally been lifted off of your shoulders," Saya adds.

Mitsuha absentmindedly twirls a lock of hair. "Are you sure? I am feeling better than I have in a long time. . .but I'm sure it's just because I got the grant."

"Come on, Mitsuha, you know you can tell us anything—I bet you're all happy and bashful because you finally met a guy!"

"Actually, you're not wrong," Mitsuha confirms. "Earlier today, I met up with. . .an old friend I hadn't seen in years."

Saya immediately leans in. "Okay, time to spill the beans! Who is he?"

"We're not going anywhere until you tell us everything!"

"Wh-what's with you two?!" Mitsuha panics.

"We've got to make sure this man's good enough for our girl!" Saya insists.

"What's his name? What's he do? How did you two meet?" Tessie interrogates.

Mitsuha sighs. "Fine. . .if I don't talk, we'll be here forever. His name is Taki Tachibana. . .we happened to run into each other on the train this morning. Unfortunately, we both had important business to attend to so we didn't get to talk much."

"What? That's it?" Saya pouts. "Did you at least get his number or something?"

"Ah, I did. I'm hoping—"

"So when's the date?!" Tessie interjects.

"Don't you think it's too early for that? They only just reconnected today!"

"Saya's right. We'll probably try to catch up over coffee or dinner sometime soon. I'll admit that I'm really looking forward to it."

"Well, I hope you have fun," Saya says in a suddenly serious tone. "Ever since high school, it's seemed like you've never been interested in boys. Or girls."

"Hey! I don't even know why I was so popular with girls! And I never accepted a confession anyways!"

Tessie wraps his arm around Saya. "I hope that you'll find happiness, Mitsuha."

"You two. . .thank you. You've always been by my side, through thick and thin."

Mitsuha smiles down at her cup.

"Well, don't you think it's about time we talked wedding plans? It's why we're here, after all!"

Tessie blanches, "Oh, great. Saya can't seem to make up her mind on anything, except for making me shave!"

"Hey, I'm going on a diet for you!"

"You've been saying that for months but you keep stuffing your face with cakes!"

Mitsuha laughs.

It feels like the first time she's truly laughed in years.

"Father. . .I'm happy to let you know that I've been contracted to do some architecture work. I won't be relying on you for much longer. I'm sorry it's taken so long." Taki bows his head.

"Taki, raise your head. Why would it ever be an inconvenience for me to support you? You're my son. I don't do it out of familial obligation. I provided for you because I love you. It's bittersweet, watching you move on with your life. I'm so proud of you. And I'm sure your mother would be proud of you, too."

"Dad. . .thank you. I love you."

"No, Taki. Thank you."

Taki hangs up. It feels strange, to suddenly not worry about finding a job anymore. His schedule is suddenly completely clear for the next two weeks until his contract begins. Taki starts texting.

 _Tsukasa, Takagi, Okudera: I was wondering if you all were free sometime in the next few days. I think it'd be nice to meet up for dinner and catch up._

Before Taki can even put his phone in his pocket, he receives multiple notifications.

 _Of course!_

 _I'm in._

 _I'll be in town tomorrow and the day after! Where should we meet?_

It only takes Taki a moment to think of a place.

 _Why not my old workplace?_

As the only one without a job (at least for a little while), it falls upon Taki to head to the restaurant first to secure a table. He recognizes the general manager and manages to strike up a conversation, ending up with the manager securing Taki a table in the more exclusive part of the restaurant.

As he's sitting at the table contemplating sending a text to Mitsuha, he's suddenly pushed down by someone wrapping an arm across his shoulders.

"Taki! How have you been?"

"Tsukasa! It's good to see you!"

"Hey, don't forget about us!" Takagi calls.

"Typical Taki, lost in his own world," Okudera teases.

"Come on, sit down! It's been too long," Taki says as he stands to pull chairs.

"So, Taki, any particular reason why you wanted to meet up today?" Okudera asks as she takes a seat.

"Like I've said, we haven't spoken in a while—and I also have some good news! I recently received a contract for some preliminary work on a project that could turn into full employment."

"Congratulations!"

"We knew you had it in you, Taki!"

"No way! With that suit you wore last time?!" Takagi asks incredulously.

"Wh-what?! Are you still going on about that?"

Takagi laughs. "Only a bit. But I'm happy you've finally found a job! We were a bit worried about you."

"Yeah," Tsukasa adds. "Your qualifications were excellent, but you always seemed to mess up when it came to interviews."

"Sounds like someone had problems performing in crunch time, hmm?" Okudera needles.

Taki feels his face burning.

"Come on, guys! That's enough about me."

"But really, Taki. You've changed," Takagi says.

"Uh, yeah? That's kinda what happens as life goes on," Taki flippantly replies. "What's it to you guys?"

"Takagi spoke for us all when he said we were worried about you. For five years you seemed lost. Like you were just going through the motions. But today. . .it's like you're a completely different person," Okudera says.

"She's right, you know. For a while, all you would do was sketch landscapes and buildings. But now it's like you're walking taller. Hey, maybe that was the problem—your suit looked awful when your shoulders were slumped!"

"I mean, I do feel like a great burden has been lifted off my chest—but that's probably because I finally found a job! Nothing more, nothing less," Taki reasons.

"You know, Taki. . .I've seen that look in your eyes once before. When we went on that awful date five years ago. You're in love with someone, aren't you?" Okudera realizes.

"No, I'm not!"

"You couldn't lie to me five years ago, what makes you think you'll get away with it now?"

"Fine, I give up. I wouldn't say I'm in love, but I ran into a very old friend I had forgotten this morning," Taki admits.

Tsukasa and Takagi are suddenly both on his shoulders.

"So, who's the lucky lady?" they ask in tandem.

"Who said anything about it being a girl?"

"Okudera's right, you know—we can all see it on your face."

"You guys know me too well," Taki grumbles. "Her name is Mitsuha Miyamizu."

"You gonna tell us anymore?" Takagi asks.

"We barely had time to reconnect this morning, we hardly know anything about each other's current lives. We were hoping to meet up at talk soon, though."

"Miyamizu. . .Miyamizu. . . ." Tsukasa muses.

"Hey, isn't that the name of the mayor who saved the people of Itomori eight years ago?" Okudera asks.

"Yeah, it is!" Takagi affirms. "Old friend? Are you sure you aren't going after her because of your old obsession with Itomori?"

"Yeah, I'm sure! Look, can we talk about you guys for once?"

The three of them look at each other and grin.

"Not a chance!"

The crisp night air is refreshing as they exit the restaurant.

"Taki, I'm glad you decided to get in touch with us today. I really enjoyed tonight," Okudera says.

"Same here," Takagi concurs. "So, when do we get to meet Miss Miyamizu?"

"No way in hell am I letting her anywhere near the three of you!" Taki complains. "We all know exactly how that would go!"

"You know you're going to cave in the end, Taki," Tsukasa says. "Besides, we'd like to meet the girl who was able to capture your heart—we need to know if she's right for you."

Taki sighs. "You're probably right. But I want to catch up with her before I even consider throwing her to the wolves—the wolves being you three. Tonight was great, let's make plans to do this again!"

As they all head their separate ways, Taki pulls out his phone and opens up Mitsuha's contact information. He starts typing.

Mitsuha is laying in bed when her phone buzzes. When she sees it's Taki, she immediately sits up and reads the message.

 _Hey, sorry for contacting you so late! It's been a busy day. How are you?_

Mitsuha smiles. _No worries! I'm doing great, how about you?_

 _My day has been incredible. I was just wondering if you'd like to meet up soon. My schedule is pretty clear for the next two weeks, but after that I'm not too sure._

She starts doing mental calculus, balancing her free time and her project. _I'll be pretty busy soon, but for the next week I should have time. What did you have in mind?_

 _Why don't we go to a café and talk? Does tomorrow work?_

There's no hesitation before she replies. _Tomorrow is great! Do you want to meet at the café, or somewhere else and we can head there together?_

 _Do you remember where we met today? Suga Shrine? Why don't we meet there and head out from there?_

Mitsuha sends her reply, then clutches her phone to her chest.

 _Sounds good! It's a date!_


	4. Chapter 4: Right Here in this World

Chapter 4: Right Here in this World

Taki finds himself in a familiar situation as he walks up the stairs of the shrine to Mitsuha.

"Is this what they call déjà vu?" he jokes.

"Oh? Are you going to try to make me cry today, too?" Mitsuha shoots back.

They both can't help laughing.

"You know, it's like we never forgot each other. It's so easy to be myself when I'm with you," Taki says.

"Well, don't they say the best way to know someone is to walk a mile in their shoes? Or for us, I guess, living someone else's life in their body," Mitsuha quips.

"So, do you remember Leaves of Words?" Taki asks.

"Sorry, that doesn't ring a bell. Should it?"

"You know, where you spent all of **my** hard-earned money?"

"Oh, yes! And don't act so upset, you know I also worked shifts at the restaurant!"

"Anyways, I was thinking we could sit down there and talk."

"A trip down memory lane, huh?"

* * *

Mitsuha can't keep a grin off of her face.

"It's just like I remember! Let's see. . .which one of these beautiful cakes did I not have the chance to try?"

"I've been a regular of this café for the last five years. . .Tsukasa and Takagi would always take me here when we made plans after school. And it just became a habit to come here. Guess I can thank you for that. How often did you come here that those two thought that I fell in love with this place?"

Mitsuha nervously looks away. "Uh. . .every day we switched?" she quietly answers.

"What?! Can't say I'm surprised, to be honest. You and Saya really were obsessed with Tokyo cafés. And it looks like you still are, even though you've lived here for eight years now."

"Hey! I'm not the naïve country girl you used to know!" Mitsuha indignantly states.

Taki laughs. "No, you aren't. But I'd like to know who you became, who you are now."

"H-how can you say such corny things so seriously!"

"Corny?! I was just speaking my mind, that hurts!"

Their banter is interrupted as their server comes to take their orders. They make a bit of small talk until their server promptly returns with their food and drinks. As soon as she leaves, Taki speaks up.

"Anyways," Taki begins, "what have you been up to for the last eight years?"

She tells him everything about both herself and the people close to her. Mitsuha and her family, father included, moved to Tokyo shortly after the comet disaster. Mitsuha finished high school after transferring, and she was ridiculously popular thanks to her looks and the fact that she came from Itomori. Saya and Tessie transferred together to a different high school closer to Itomori. After graduation, Mitsuha went to Tokyo University for both her undergraduate degree. Saya and Tessie moved to Tokyo for university. After graduating, Saya began working in television broadcasting while Tessie was able to use his father's connections to secure employment at a leading construction company. Mitsuha continued her education by pursuing a graduate degree at Tokyo University in the humanities and sociology. After completing her dissertation, the influence of her father and professors helped her secure a grant to conduct an in-depth study and interview project about Itomori. Yotsuha continued through school, and is currently in her final year of high school. Her grandmother has continued the Itomori tradition of creating braided cords. Her father was the subject of countless rumors and conspiracies following the incident, and eventually ended up transitioning from politics to a career in public interest.

"You want to people to remember Itomori for the culture, history, and people rather than the comet. . . .It's surprising, given how much you used to hate the town and your life there," Taki remarks.

"Yeah. . .I didn't know what I had until it was taken from me. Looking back, I wish I had cherished my time there. I wish I spent more time with everyone. We can all get together and reminisce, but it will never be the same. I don't want that to weigh us down. I want us, and everyone else, to look back fondly on Itomori."

"You know, I too want to preserve Itomori."

"What?"

"Yeah. After living your life and getting to know you, I was always haunted by the landscape that I could see in my mind. Until yesterday, I didn't know why—but it was you. My time in Itomori was some of the fondest of my life. Seeing the buildings, the surrounding landscape, moved something in me. I associated them with you. I want people to look at the buildings I create and the landscapes around them, and I want them to remember the fond memories of their past."

Taki tells her everything about both himself and the people close to him. After graduating high school, Taki ended up attending the Tokyo Institute of Technology to study architecture. Tsukasa and Tessie ended up at different universities, but the three of them often found time to meet. Okudera ended up completing her education and quit working at the restaurant and eventually moved out of Tokyo for her job. His father had continued to rise among the ranks at his company, and was recently promoted to a senior position that required him to constantly travel abroad.

After telling each other about what they had missed in the past several years, Taki and Mitsuha easily fall back into comfortable conversation. It is only when a manager comes to speak with them do they realize that they had spent several hours in the café. As they leave the café, the sun dips below the horizon.

"The magic hour," Taki whispers.

Hearing this, Mitsuha suddenly reaches for the cord in her hair and pulls it free.

"Taki, give me your hand."

She places the cord in his hand.

"It's about time I gave this back, isn't it? You held onto it for me for three years, even though you never knew what it meant. But when it mattered most, you brought it back to me. And now, eight years later—" Mitsuha trails off. "Eight? Five? Our times got a bit tangled," she laughs.

"I held onto it for eight years while never knowing why. But now I do."

She releases his hand.

Taki reverently cradles the cord and looks into her eyes.

The warm hues of sunset give way to the cool darkness of night, and the moment passes.

"Taki, today was wonderful. It was good to just spend some time with you."

"Thank you for today, Mitsuha. Shall I walk you to the station?"

She takes his arm.

"Yes!"

They walk to the station in comfortable silence, content to stay quiet and merely enjoy each other's presence.

As they reach the entrance to the station, Mitsuha turns to face Taki.

"Well, here we are," she says with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Yeah. Today went by in a blur, I wish we had more time," Taki concurs.

"Well, it's not like this is goodbye! We'll see each other again soon."

She begins to walk away. As Taki watches her, he feels a sudden ache in his chest. Leaving things up in the air doesn't sit right with him.

"Mitsuha!" Taki calls after her. "I don't want to let the next time we meet be up to fate or chance. In two weeks, why don't we meet at Suga Shrine again? I-I'd like to take you out for dinner!"

"But isn't that when you start your job? Won't you be busy?"

"If it's for you, I'll always have time. Just think of it as a celebration, or something!"

"Taki. . .I'll be there."

As Mitsuha disappears into a faceless crowd, Taki still feels that familiar ache in his chest.

"I know it's not goodbye, but watching you leave. . .it's like my heart is leaving my body behind," he says to no one in particular.

He begins to walk away and reaches into his pocket for his phone.

His fingers brush the braided cord.

The ache starts to subside.

Taki smiles.

* * *

LifeInTheGrey: Thanks for the feedback! I know what you mean about trying to capture the emotions from the film. It's pretty hard, let alone for an amateur like myself. I think I could improve upon that by including more descriptive passages, after the first chapter I've mostly been writing dialogue. I hope you enjoy future updates!

Carpe Diem59: Thanks! I hope you continue reading!

Author Notes: Shorter chapter this time. It's coming down to crunch time, and law school is a whole different beast from undergrad. I've got most of the next chapter done, so that should be posted relatively soon-but if it's not posted next week, there probably won't be any updates for a two to three weeks. I apologize for that.


	5. Chapter 5: Wanna Tell You Everything

Chapter 5: Wanna Tell You Everything that Happened

The next two weeks pass by in a blur for Taki. After the initial euphoria of landing his first job wore off, he finds himself overcome with nerves. He spends much of his time frantically preparing—from making sure he has all the materials he needs, to getting finally getting his ill-fitted suit tailored. The night before his first day, Taki realizes he's so exhausted that his body can't bother feeling nervous. Before he dozes off, he quickly sends a text to Mitsuha.

 _I can't wait to see you tomorrow!_

Her response is swift. _Me neither. Good luck with work!_

Taki drifts off, feeling content.

Mitsuha finds herself in a nostalgic position—sitting across from her grandmother, cup of tea in hand.

"Grandma, it's good to see you," she politely says.

"Mitsuha, what brings you here today?"

Straight to the issue today, then. No vague and mystic rambling about musubi.

"Grandma. . .I know the loss of the shrine weighs heavily on you. I know you were disappointed that I did not want to preserve our traditions, and you were afraid that I'd run off and let it all fade away. But a lot has changed since then. I've changed a lot since then."

"Yes, I can see it. All those years ago, you also changed. You dreamed of a land, a life, so far out of reach. Cherish those memories."

Mitsuha's eyes widen. Is it possible that grandma knew about the switches?

"But that brief time passed, and you changed again. You were weighed down by something, or by someone. But in front of me today, I see that young girl from the past, her eyes filled with hope and joy," her grandmother continues.

Mitsuha smiles into her tea. "Grandma, you've always been able to read me like a book. And you've always been there for me. Today, I'm here to ask you: please help me preserve the memory and spirit of Itomori. I've been chosen for a project to record the memories of the people of Itomori and document the traditions and culture. Itomori should be remembered as the peaceful town it was, not some crater to be gawked at."

Her grandmother's eyes brim with tears.

"Mitsuha, you have no idea what this means to me. Itomori and Miyamizu Shrine were my whole life. They were all I knew. To have all of that ripped away from me. . .the only thing I can recall that hurt more was when your mother passed away."

Mitsuha feels her own eyes grow wet.

"Grandma. . . ."

"I'll help you, Mitsuha. I can no longer carry on the legacy of Miyamizu Shrine, but never let it be said that I was the one to let our traditions die out," her grandmother proudly states.

"Thank you. . .if you don't mind, I'd like to record what's said here today." Mitsuha adopts a professional air. "Now, could you please begin by telling me who you are?"

As Taki enters the office for the first time, he realizes that he has no idea what he's supposed to do. But when a familiar voice calls him out, he freezes.

"Oh, are you Tachibana? The boss is currently out, so he decided that it was up to me to show you around."

Taki turns, and can't believe his eyes.

"The name's Katushiko Teshiwagara! Mind if I ask your first name? Boss only gave me your last name and said, 'he's new, so show him the ropes!'"

"Ah. . .my name's Taki Tachibana."

Tessie suddenly stiffens.

"Taki Tachibana. . .? Could you be—"

Tessie is thankfully interrupted as a colleague passes by. "Tessie, what are you doing? You trying to haze the rookie?" he teases.

"What?! No, never mind. I just thought his name was extremely familiar, but I don't think we've met before," Tessie explains.

Taki relaxes, but only slightly.

"Teshigawara, thank you for taking the time to get settled in," Taki says as he bows his head.

"Don't worry about it! And just call me Tessie, everyone else does. Mind if I call you Taki?"

"Not at all." Taki actually finds it strange to respond to Tessie saying his name, and not Mitsuha's. He'll have to watch out for that.

The rest of the tour and orientation go smoothly. After seeing the major rooms in the building, Taki briefly introduces himself to his colleagues and is led to his desk by Tessie. His desk was already prepared with all the materials he would need to get started. But after their initial encounter, neither Taki nor Tessie can fully let their guard down.

"Well, that concludes everything. Don't feel pressured to look like you're working, we haven't properly assigned you a project yet. But the human resources guy who interviewed you mentioned hiring you for a specific project, so I've left a file for that on your desk. Oh, apparently there's a non-disclosure agreement in there: seems like the client is waiting to make a formal announcement, so don't go breaking the news to anyone. Well, it's good to meet you, and I look forward to working with you, Taki!" Tessie says.

"Thank you, Tessie. You've been extremely helpful. I was worried and a bit nervous, since this is my first job. I'm looking forward to working with you, too," Taki responds.

"No problem! Feel free to talk to me any time, my office is just down the hall!" Tessie calls over his shoulder as he walks away.

Taki sits down at his desk and pulls out the file Tessie mentioned. The tentative title project catches his eye.

 _Itomori Memorial Museum_

Tessie closes the door behind him after entering his office and immediately pulls out his phone to text Saya. _Remember that guy Mitsuha mentioned? Taki Tachibana?_

 _Yeah, what about him?_

 _I think he might work at my job._

Tessie is not prepared for Saya's interrogation.

"Thank you for your hard work," Taki says as he leaves the building.

The first thing he does is call Mitsuha. She picks up immediately.

"Taki! Couldn't wait a little longer, huh?" she teasingly asks.

Taki blushes, and laughs awkwardly. "If I'm being honest, no. I just wanted to make sure you were still going to be there today."

"Of course I will!"

"Okay. I have something I want to talk to you about. See you soon," Taki concludes as he hangs up.

Mitsuha finds herself walking up the stairs to Taki this time.

"I would call it déjà vu, again, but looks like we switched places," Taki observes.

"It's not the first time we have. So, should I make you cry?" Mitsuha needles.

Taki exaggeratedly sighs.

"I'm never gonna live that down, am I? And it's not even like I was doing it out of malice or anything!"

Mitsuha takes Taki's hand in her own. "So, where are we going? Based on our last date, my guess would be the old Italian restaurant where you used to work."

"Am I that predictable?"

"Yeah, you are—you are way too cheesy, taking me to these places from our memories," Mitsuha laughs.

They walk up the stairs of the shrine, hand in hand.

"Tachibana, party of two? Right this way, please," the host says.

As the host leads them to the prime seating area, Mitsuha nudges Taki.

"Hey, how did you reserve us a table in the fancy section?" she asks.

"Oh, I talked with the chef. We've staying in touch over the years, and when I told him I was going to bring a date here he insisted on giving us this table," Taki admits.

After the waiter seats them, Mitsuha continues.

"Ugh, nepotism," Mitsuha jokingly scoffs. "If anyone could recognize it, it'd be me."

"Oh yeah, your father did have that kind of reputation. . .if I'm being honest, I'm not too fond of him. But I think that's mainly because I couldn't convince him to evacuate the town, and I was so afraid of losing you again."

"He's gotten much better—like I said, he's out of politics. He actually went into public interest, he said something about working for others and not for himself. I'm glad he's found a new path, everything was so hard after my mother passed away."

The two of them sit in silence briefly.

"That's a bit too heavy, isn't it?" Mitsuha asks. She perks up. "Anyways, you mentioned something earlier over the phone. What is it?"

"Yeah, it's about work. You'll never guess who I work with: Tessie."

"What?!"

Mitsuha's incredulous exclamation garners more than a few looks of confusion and disdain.

"Oh, man! Did he give you a hard time? I didn't want you to meet him or Saya until a bit later. I was hoping we could, uh, have a. . .double date," Mitsuha shyly admits.

"I see. . .actually, he seemed a bit stunned when I told him my full name. I guess you told him and Saya my name."

"Ah, yeah, I did. They wouldn't leave me alone unless I told them something, and I figured your name would suffice."

Taki ruefully rubs his neck and laughs. "I know what you mean. Tsukasa, Takagi, and Okudera found out about you and wouldn't stop harassing me unless I gave them the details—so, I also gave them your name."

"We really think alike, don't we?" Mitsuha wonders aloud. "Anyways, any recommendations? When I took your shifts, I never had a chance to try anything here. I was always so busy running all over the place! And it all smelled so good, concentrating was hard! I'm so excited to finally have a taste!"

"Actually, I haven't tried anything here either. . .like you said, working here was extremely busy. By the time my shifts ended, I was too tired to even care about eating anything. It's been so long, I can't really give a good recommendation," Taki apologizes.

"If I remember correctly, the chef often yelled at me for forgetting that we had run out of truffles. . .so maybe we should try a truffle dish? Sounds like they're pretty popular," Mitsuha reasons.

"That sounds good to me. How about we split a truffle risotto? We could also get some ravioli, they make it fresh daily," Taki suggests.

"That sounds good, would you like to share a bottle of wine, too? We could ask the waiter for a good pairing."

"I'm fine with that."

After placing their order, their food and drink are served with remarkable speed. Despite already feeling completely comfortable with one another, the alcohol helps them relax even more. Combined with good food and good company, Taki and Mitsuha find their reservations slipping away. Conversation easily flows, and the two lose themselves in each other's presence.

Once the bill is settled, the two depart the restaurant. As they walk out into the crisp night air, Mitsuha leans onto Taki, breathlessly laughing with a flushed face. Taki becomes keenly aware of their proximity.

"Mitsuha, would it be alright if I accompanied you back to your place?" Taki asks, concerned.

"Oh, Taki! How bold! Inviting yourself over?"

Taki turns crimson. "O-of course not! That wouldn't be proper! I just wanted to see you home safely."

"Oh, what a gentleman!" Mitsuha teases. "But, I'd love to spend more time with you, so I'll be taking you up on that offer."

The walk to the train station and subsequent train ride are relatively uneventful. As Taki takes Mitsuha back to her apartment, the two walk in companionable silence. Even though not a word is said, it feels like they are communicating.

Eventually, they reach Mitsuha's door.

"Taki, thank you for walking me home, and thank you for taking me out," Mitsuha says.

"It's nothing, I should be thanking you for your time and company tonight. It's getting fairly late, I should be on my way."

Mitsuha abashedly looks at the ground. "The trains will stop running soon. . .would you like to spend the night?"

"I-I. . .uh. . .today's Friday, so I don't have work tomorrow. But what about you?"

"Yotsuha will be stopping by tomorrow so I can interview her, so I don't have any pressing obligations to take care of. Why don't you come in? We can have some tea and talk a bit more," Mitsuha presses.

Taki looks away. "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt."

He steps through the threshold of her apartment.

"Thank you for having me."

"Here, have a seat on the couch. I'll go prepare some tea. What kind would you like?"

"Could I get a cup of roasted green tea?" Taki requests.

"Old man," Mitsuha quips.

Mitsuha promptly returns with a cup of roasted green tea for Taki, and a cup of barley tea for herself. She hands Taki his cup and places her glass on the coffee table, and takes a seat next to Taki on the couch.

"So, anything from Saya or Tessie yet?" Taki asks.

Mitsuha quickly checks her phone. "Yep. Saya's asking for more information, and Tessie says he needs to speak with me as soon as possible."

Taki thinks briefly. "Why don't we meet up with them? Tomorrow, you're just speaking to Yotsuha for a bit. And it's the weekend, so they should be relatively free."

"Are you sure you want to meet them?" Mitsuha asks, concern written all over her face.

"Yeah, I do. They don't know it, but I really came to appreciate them—both as your friends, and as mine," Taki reminisces. "They're good people, I'm glad to know you've had them by your side."

Mitsuha smiles, and quickly sends a text to Tessie. _Hey, I don't have too much to do tomorrow. How about we grab a bite? You said you wanted to talk, and I know you and Saya don't have any plans for tomorrow._

 _Yeah, we're good. Meet at the station a bit before noon?_ Tessie replies.

 _Sounds good, see you tomorrow!_

"Well, looks like we're booked for tomorrow," Mitsuha confirms.

"We should probably get some sleep, then. What time is Yotsuha supposed to come by?" Taki asks.

"Pretty early, we planned for around 8 o'clock in the morning. She's always been the early riser between the two of us."

"She was, wasn't she? It was always Yotsuha who had to come wake you up for school."

Mitsuha start to giggle, but is interrupted by a yawn.

She shifts closer to Taki and leans into him, resting her head on his shoulder. She sighs blissfully.

"I don't know how to put it, but this just feels. . .right," Mitsuha says.

Taki hums in agreement.

"Hey, Mitsuha?"

She's already asleep.

Looking at her content sleeping face makes Taki's chest feel tight.

He gently picks her up, causing Mitsuha to stir slightly. He carries her to her bedroom and tucks her in.

"Mmm. . .Taki?" Mitsuha groggily asks. "Don't leave me. . .please. . . ."

He sits down next to her bed and intertwines her fingers with his.

"I'm here, Mitsuha."

She sleepily smiles.

Taki quickly drifts off.


	6. Chapter 6: Stake My Claim on your Heart

Chapter 6: Stake My Claim on your Heart

Mitsuha wakes to pounding on her bedroom door.

Her hand is noticeably empty.

"Taki. . . ?" she asks the empty room.

"Mitsuha! Lazy bum! Wake up!"

The door bursts open. Mitsuha shoots straight up.

"Sis? Did you go to sleep in your clothes?" Yotsuha questions.

"I—oh, no! Sorry, Yotsuha. I guess I was just so tired last night, could you give me a bit to freshen up? I'm really sorry about this," Mitsuha apologizes.

"Yeah, go ahead. Guess I'll use your kitchen and go make us breakfast."

"Thank you."

As soon as Yotsuha leaves her room, Mitsuha goes for her phone. She's greeted by a message from Taki. _Hey, Mitsuha, sorry for putting you to bed in your clothes. Guess alcohol puts you right to sleep. I thought that I should leave early to get ready for our meeting later today, and also because Yotsuha will be here this morning. Once you're done, give me a call! See you later._

Mitsuha smiles at Taki's thoughtfulness. _Thank you, Taki. I'll contact you soon._

Mitsuha quickly goes through her morning routine, but as she starts to do her hair she remembers that she had given the braided cord to Taki. She'd have to pick a new one up from grandma, or perhaps make her own—maybe it could match the cord she gave to Taki. Without the cord to style her hair in the usual way, Mitsuha opts to use a nondescript hair tie and do her hair up in a simple ponytail. As she walks out to greet Yotsuha, Yotsuha reacts strangely to her hairstyle.

"Sis, what's with your hair?" she asks.

"Oh, this? I don't know, I thought I'd try something new," Mitsuha says while absentmindedly playing with her hair.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? I'm fine, why?"

Yotsuha stares at her suspiciously as she presents breakfast. "You haven't worn your hair like that ever since we left Itomori. And when you tied your hair up in a ponytail, you always acted really weird."

Mitsuha blushes as she remembers everything Taki did in her body.

"I-it's not like then!"

"Oh, so you remember?" Yotsuha prods.

"Remember. . . ?"

"Yeah. Each day after your 'weird days' you would never remember what you did. I was worried, you know—I thought maybe the stress had finally broken you. Only reason nothing happened was because grandma said something you were fine, it was only a matter of dreams and musubi," Yotsuha explains as they eat.

Mitsuha puts down her utensils. "Speaking of musubi, do you think you're ready to talk to me about Itomori?"

Yotsuha finishes eating. "Yeah, guess so."

"This interview will be recorded. Now, please state your name for the record. . ."

"Thanks, Yotsuha! It was good seeing you!" Mitsuha says.

"No problem, sis. You better come visit soon!" Yotsuha calls back.

Shutting the door behind her, Mitsuha allows herself a small smile of accomplishment. Yotsuha and her grandmother each offered a unique perspective of Itomori, thanks to the generation gap and difference in age.

Her chest aches when she wishes that she could have spoken with her mother.

Setting aside the sudden emotion, Mitsuha makes a note to contact more former Itomori residents—she had recorded the thoughts and memories of the Miyamizus, she now needed to find new perspectives. Having recorded the note, she calls Taki. The phone doesn't even ring once before he picks up.

"Mitsuha? I take it you're done, then?" Taki asks.

"What kind of greeting is that?" she teases. "But yes, Yotsuha just left. By the way, thank you again for carrying me to bed and leaving early this morning. I don't know what would have happened if Yotsuha had found you here."

"Are you that eager to get rid of me? I'm hurt," Taki says, feigning distress. "Anyways, I've had the opportunity to clean myself up. Are you about ready to meet Saya and Tessie?"

"Yep! Do you know where to go?"

"The station a couple stops from Suga Shrine, right?"

"Yeah, see you there!"

In a rare turn of events, Taki is running late. And even more surprising is that Mitsuha has been waiting at the station for some time. As he exits the station, Taki hears Tessie's voice.

"What do you mean, let's wait here a little bit longer? Are you okay?" Tessie asks, poking at Mitsuha's ponytail. "Last time you wore your hair like this, you were weird—I'm pretty sure you were possessed!"

"More of that nonsense? Yotsuha was also giving me trouble," Mitsuha responds. She spots Taki. "Oh! There he is!" She waves Taki over.

"'There he is?'" Saya asks. "Do you mean—"

"It is him!" Tessie exclaims.

"Teshigawara, it's good to see you again," Taki politely says.

"Come on, didn't I tell you to call me Tessie?" he admonishes.

"Tessie? Mitsuha? This is Taki Tachibana?" Saya questions.

Taki puts up a pretense of not knowing Saya. "You must be Natori. Mitsuha has told me much about you two, it's nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Tachibana," Saya reciprocates before turning to Mitsuha. "Mitsuha! Why didn't you tell us you'd be introducing us to your boyfriend?! I would've dressed up!" Saya complains.

"Sorry, Saya," Mitsuha laughs. "I wanted to surprise you guys."

"Whoa, you're not even trying to deny it!" Tessie says.

"You both know that the you wouldn't listen anyways."

Saya and Tessie don't even bother trying to look guilty.

As soon as they're seated in a booth by the café window, Mitsuha's phone rings. As she sees the caller, her face darkens.

"If you'll excuse me. . .I have an important call to take," she explains.

She briskly exits the café. Saya and Tessie share a conspiratorial grin as they sit opposite Taki.

Taki can feel their predatory stares.

"So, Tachibana. . ." Tessie begins.

"If I'm calling you Tessie, please, call me Taki," Taki insists.

"Taki," Saya takes over. "It's pretty fortunate that Mitsuha has to step out. Or unfortunate, depending on how you see things. You see, we're going to have a nice, private talk where Mitsuha can't interrupt."

"So, let's get the basics out of the way: how did you two meet?" Tessie asks.

Taki's mind races as he scrambles for a semi-plausible story that isn't a complete lie. "We. . .met on the train. I was lost trying to find an office for an interview, and she helped me out."

Saya and looks at him dubiously. "And it was love at first sight?"

"That doesn't sound like Mitsuha," Tessie agrees.

Taki nervously laughs. "Well, maybe it was the red string of fate?"

Taki withers under Saya and Tessie's combined glare.

"Mitsuha," her father starts.

"Hello, dad," Mitsuha answers.

An awkward silence lasts for a few beats. Even if Toshiki Miyamizu had reconciled with his family, their relationships were far from mended.

"What do you want?" Mitsuha finally asks.

"I can't be concerned for my daughter?" Toshiki attempts to joke.

"You sure showed a lot of concern when you walked out on me and Yotsuha."

Toshiki feels a pang of regret and loss. He had made his decision, but every day he questioned his choice. It was only once Itomori was destroyed did he realize he had been wrong.

"Mitsuha. . .I can never make up for the years I threw away. But I want to be a part of your and Yotsuha's and your grandmother's lives. Life is too short."

Mitsuha sighs. He's right, but she's too stubborn to give in so easily. "We'll talk about this later, dad. Why did you call?"

Toshiki sighs. He knows he has no right to try to waltz back in to his family's lives. "Okay, Mitsuha. I've heard about your research project. I. . .I was wondering if you would be willing to interview me."

Mitsuha freezes. As valuable as the information from her father would be, she had been hoping to avoid this. "I'll think about it," she says in an attempt to give a non-answer. "My schedule is currently full, but I may be able to squeeze you in. How did you hear about my project?" Mitsuha had told both her grandmother and Yotsuha to not tell her father.

"I was talking to some colleagues from the Agency of Cultural Affairs. They mentioned that a former Itomori resident had received funding to conduct a study," Toshiki explains. "As a former researcher myself, I just want to make sure you're doing well. I know the job can be difficult."

"Thank you," Mitsuha stiffly says. "Now, I really need to be going."

She hangs up.

"Bye, Mitsuha. . . ."

As she hurries back into the café, Mitsuha can clearly see the distress on Taki's face as Saya and Tessie interrogate him. She rushes to his rescue.

"Saya, Tessie! What are you doing?!"

They at least have the decency to look slightly sheepish.

"We were just curious about how the two of you met," Saya says.

"Is it true the two of you met on the train?" Tessie asks.

Mitsuha briefly makes eye contact with Taki. He subtly nods. "Yes, it is," she confirms.

"But didn't you say he was an old friend?"

"Well. . .I guess I felt awkward telling you that I met a stranger."

"Tessie might be right, you know," Saya muses. "You might be possessed."

"Is it really that weird?" Taki and Mitsuha ask in unison.

"Well, I guess not," Saya admits. "But for Mitsuha. . ."

"Well, maybe it's just fate!" Mitsuha counters.

Tessie sighs. "You two really do think the same way. We really should apologize for being so heavy handed. We're just concerned for Mitsuha."

Saya looks to the side. "Yeah. In the end, I guess it doesn't matter how you guys met. What matters is how you treat her."

"Who are you guys, my parents?!" Mitsuha asks.

"Seriously, it's like I have to win your approval if I want to see her," Taki laughs. "But it makes me glad to know she has such caring friends looking out for her."

"Well, why don't you tell us about yourself, Taki?" Saya says in an effort to redirect the conversation.

"I was born and raised in Tokyo—I've lived here my entire life," Taki begins. "I went to Tokyo Tech to pursue my lifelong dream of being an architect. I graduated this past year and finally found my first job," Taki says while nodding at Tessie.

Saya shoots Mitsuha a surprised look, but Tessie isn't so subtle. "Whoa, Mitsuha! You're hunting for a younger man, huh?"

Mitsuha gapes in horror. "I-it's not like that!"

Saya starts giggling, and soon Tessie and Taki join her in full blown laughter, much to Mitsuha's chagrin.

"Taki, you too?" Mitsuha whines.

"Tessie, Saya, it was nice talking to you today!" Taki says as the group leaves the café.

"It was nice to meet you, Taki," Saya responds.

"Taki, mind if I talk to you one on one for a moment?" Tessie asks.

"Hey! Where are the two of you going?" Saya asks.

"Uh oh, I think Tessie might be leaving you to elope with Taki!" Mitsuha teases as she walks ahead with Saya.

"Taki, I'm really glad that if Mitsuha found anyone, it was you," Tessie admits.

"Huh?" is all Taki can manage.

"I can't put my finger on it, but you seem. . .familiar? Eh, forget it. What I do know, is that you and Mitsuha seem like you were meant for each other. Maybe the two of you weren't so far off when you claimed it was fate," Tessie says. "Anyways, I'll see you at work Monday. If you ever need help with work, or Mitsuha, give me or Saya a call!"

As Tessie leaves with Saya, Taki and Mitsuha finally have a moment alone to themselves as they walk to the station. "Ugh, today was way more exhausting than I thought it would be," Mitsuha moans. "I'm ready to call it a day."

"I don't know, it wasn't so bad," Taki says. "It was really nice to finally talk to Tessie and Saya again. I didn't realize it at the time, but I actually overheard the two of them talking in a coffeeshop back in the winter. They seemed so familiar, but I couldn't recognize them."

Mitsuha merely hums in response.

"Something on your mind? Was it the phone call?"

"Oh, yeah. That. It was just my father," Mitsuha says icily.

"Mitsuha, I know it isn't my place to say anything, and that I could never understand your situation. . .but don't you think life is too short to hate your father forever? You would know better than most—in the blink of an eye, everything you know, or even you, could be gone in an instant," Taki softly says. "He at least deserves a chance."

"I know you're right, Taki, but it's like they say: old habits die hard. I can't remember a time where I didn't resent my father."

They reach the entrance of the station.

"Well, this is where we part ways," Mitsuha says.

Taki takes Mitsuha's hands into his own. "Promise me, Mitsuha."

"Promise you what?"

"At least try to talk to your father. One day, it will be too late. And then, all you'll have are your regrets."

Mitsuha gently leans on him. ". . .I'll do it." She lets go of his hand and starts heading inside the station. "But in return, you're going to set up a meeting with Tsukasa, Takagi, and Okudera! It's not fair that only you got to catch up!"

"I'll see what I can do," Taki concedes.

Sitting in her apartment alone, Mitsuha stares at her phone. The last notification is for a text message from Taki, letting her know that he had made it home safely.

She gently lowers her head onto the table.

"I did promise, didn't I. . ."

She makes the call.


	7. Chapter 7: Not a Right That I'm Due

Chapter 7: Not a Right That I'm Due

* * *

Toshiki cleared his schedule in order to meet Mitsuha the weekend after her call. He actually had an important function to attend that weekend, but was able to talk his way out of the commitment.

His heart leapt when he saw Mitsuha's name on his ringing phone, and he had never felt so relieved before when Mitsuha said she wanted to speak to him.

Toshiki never expected Mitsuha to bring him back to Itomori, though.

The train ride is spent in awkward silence. Neither knows what to say.

Mitsuha finally breaks the silence after they reach the old high school.

"It's kind of strange, isn't it? On the way here, I could have easily believed that when I got off the train, Itomori would still be here. But while life went on for everyone else, part of ours ended that day."

Mitsuha walks up to the dilapidated fence overlooking the former town. Even though the town has been reduced to rubble, she can still recognize everything. She's overcome with nostalgia as she remembers carefree afternoons spent eating lunch with Saya and Tessie, she remembers peaceful evenings with Yotsuha and her grandmother passing quietly as they braided cords. She remembers the faces of all the people who would greet her each morning as she walked to school. Where were they now? Have they managed to rebuild their lives?

"I used to hate Itomori," Mitsuha continues. "It was too small. Too rural. Too distant. I hated living here. I hated being the shrine maiden who would spit up chewed rice to make kuchikamizake. I hated being the daughter of the mayor who would be subjected to scrutiny and ridicule for her father's political dealings. I hated my life. It's like they say: 'you never know what you have until you've lost it.'"

"I understand," Toshiki murmurs in assent. "Living here with you, your mother, and your sister was the happiest time of my life."

Toshiki joins Mitsuha at the fence. "When your mother died, I couldn't handle it. She had meant everything to me—I gave up my life and my family for her. But the people of Itomori. . .they took her for granted. Treated her like some _thing_ , not some _one_. Called her a 'divine messenger of the gods.' They would ask her everything, like she existed merely to solve their problems. And your mother solved them with a smile on her face. But when she died. . .people would give their condolences, but try to explain her death as 'the gods calling her back because she was too good.' Her own mother didn't seem to care, merely because Futaba had said that her death was fated to be. I realized that the people of Itomori had never treated her or seen her as human."

"That's why I left," he explains. "The day I realized that, I saw the ugly truth of Itomori. It was a town of outdated beliefs that clung to the ancient traditions of Miyamizu Shrine not out of necessity, but out of apathy. The townspeople were content to live in the past. It disgusted me. So I sought to use the Miyamizu name to become mayor so I could change this town. I thought it would be amusing and ironic—the Miyamizus were once the lords of the land, and I would use their name to erase that from the people's subconscious. In order to make my dreams reality, I colluded with the powerful names and businesses of Itomori. And I became mayor. But it felt like no matter how hard I tried to modernize Itomori, the town was stuck in the past. One day, I suddenly realized—I had come to hate Futaba, if only a little bit. And I had come to hate you, too. You truly were your mother's daughter. You were always so proper, and you never talked back. I was scared that Itomori would strip away your humanity. I couldn't bear to see it happen again."

"Dad. . ." Mitsuha says, almost inaudibly.

"My own fears and desires are no excuse for what I've done to you and Yotsuha," Toshiki laments. "I can claim I did everything because I wanted to protect you, but in the end I abandoned you anyways. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"It's time we put the past behind us. Though I'm not one to talk, having held my grudge against you for more than a decade. But Itomori has been gone for eight years. We don't know how much longer we'll have with each other. It's time we be a family again." Mitsuha holds her hand out to her father, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. "Come on. The Miyamizu family grave may be gone now, but why don't we go pay our respects to mom?"

Toshiki takes her hand.

"'This isn't goodbye, you know,'" Toshiki says before they part ways at the train station.

"What?" Mitsuha asks in confusion.

"Those were the last words your mother ever said to me. Or, well. . .would have said, but she passed when I was out looking for a cure. I never understood what she meant. Death was the ultimate goodbye, after all. Do you remember the day the comet fell?"

"Of course. How could any of us ever forget?"

"That night, when you came into my office bruised and bloodied, and you looked me in the eyes. . .I finally understood what your mother had meant all those years ago. She lives on not just through you and your sister, but also in how she touched the lives of everyone around her. She had always been right."

Toshiki and Mitsuha stand together in comfortable silence.

"Ah, that reminds me," Toshiki finally says. "We never really talk about anything you could use for your project."

"Actually, would you mind if I used what you said today?" Mitsuha asks. "I feel that those words that came from your heart are far more valuable than anything you could say during an interview."

"Well, it'll be a bit embarrassing," Toshiki laughs. "I didn't exactly paint a flattering picture of myself."

"No, you really didn't. To be fair, I don't think that would have worked on me anyways," Mitsuha quips, mirth glittering in her eyes.

Neither Toshiki nor Mitsuha can remember the last time they had felt so comfortable talking to each other.

After finally saying goodbye to her father, Mitsuha checks her phone for the first time all day.

The only notification is a text from Taki. _Hey, I know it's really short notice, but are you free after work tomorrow? Okudera, Takagi, and Tsukasa are all available. If tomorrow doesn't work, they'll also be in town next weekend._

Mitsuha smiles. She could really use some time with friends after such an emotionally draining day.

 _I'm free!_


	8. Ch 8: The Future Just Beyond Our View

Chapter 8: The Future Just Beyond Our View

* * *

Taki stares forlornly at the blank sheet in front of him, wondering whose bright idea it was to assign such an important task to a new hire. He's lost count of the failed designs that flow out of the trash can at his desk and to the surrounding floor. It's only when Tessie approaches is Taki finally started out of his reverie.

"Taki, how's it going?" Tessie cordially asks before seeing the veritable sea of crumpled up paper that surrounds Taki. "On second thought, I think I can see for myself."

"No kidding," Taki groans as he flippantly tosses his pen onto his desk. "Each time I draft a new design, I feel like I've got something going but then it all falls apart. I start to see every tiny flaw, and I can't bring myself to submit a design full of imperfections. I feel like I'm letting everyone down."

Tessie gives Taki a reassuringly pats Taki's back before kneeling to pick up a balled up design. He smooths out the crinkled paper and takes a look. "Hey, remember that everyone here is willing to help you out. And this one isn't half bad, if anything I'd say it's excellent—what's so wrong with it in your mind?"

Taki quickly glances at the concept in Tessie's hands. "For one, this design in particular just doesn't seem to evoke 'Itomori' to me. It feels too. . .sleek, and modern. Nothing about this would remind anyone of the town, or the people. This building could have been plucked out of any nondescript town or city."

Tessie looks at the design again with a more critical eye. "Now that you mention it, I see what you mean. When I look at designs, I'm looking at the practical aspects, not the aesthetics."

Tessie stoops to grab a couple more trashed concepts and looks over them.

"Say, I have an idea. I know a guy who might be able to help you out of this little rut you've gotten yourself into. I think I can arrange a meeting this weekend, does that work for you?" Tessie offers.

"I'll take any help I can get," Taki immediately accepts. "I'll keep my schedule clear. Do you think you could notify me of the plans tonight? Shoot me an email or a text, I'll be busy."

"Will do," Tessie says as he types away at his phone. "By the way, what's happening tonight? Got a hot date with Mitsuha?"

Taki blushes, instantly telling Tessie that he hit the nail on the head. "You two are so fun to tease."

"My friends would love you."

"They sound like great people," Tessie teases.

"You know, they really are," Taki says wistfully.

After his short talk with Tessie, Taki decides it's time to clock out. He isn't getting any work done, but hopefully he can rectify that with his meeting tomorrow. As he exits the building, he's surprised to find Mitsuha waiting for him.

"Taki!" she calls out. He quickly hurries over.

"Mitsuha, you didn't have to come and wait for me! Have you been waiting long?" Taki worries.

"Well. . .I've been here for a little while. I managed to wrap up my interview with Yotsuha pretty quickly. Who knew that being someone's sister meant that you'd know so much about them?"

"Well, I guess it worked out in the end. We both know that you have a bad habit of running late."

Mitsuha jokingly huffs and walks ahead. Taki quickly catches up and hesitantly intertwines his fingers with hers. He feels no small amount of contentment and reassurance when Mitsuha gives his hand a squeeze.

"You must think you're so smooth, don't you?" Mitsuha glances back at him, the corners of her eyes crinkling with mirth. "Just because people would confess to you, when you were in my body, all the way back in high school." She smiles, and turns to face forward. "Don't get so full of yourself!"

"While you're at it, would you like to write 'dummy' on my face, too?"

Despite Mitsuha's uncharacteristic punctuality, Taki and Mitsuha are still the last ones to arrive. Mitsuha finally realizes just how excited see is to see Tsukasa, Takagi, and Okudera again after all these years, even though they would never remember or recognize her.

"Taki, there you are!" Takagi waves the two of them over to a bench just outside Il Giardino delle Parole. "What took you so long?"

"You do realize we're early, right?" Taki checks his watch. "You three are even earlier."

"Guess we're all excited to meet the special lady." Okudera moves to look closer at Mitsuha. "Hey, Taki? Aren't you a bit out of your league?"

Mitsuha blushes at the simultaneous compliment to her and insult to Taki.

"Couldn't even wait until we were inside, could you?" Taki moans.

Tsukasa grins. "How long have you known us?"

As old friends of the chef and some of the more tenured staff, Taki and Okudera are able to secure prompt, friendly service and a decent table. As soon as the group is seated, the floodgates burst.

"So, how did the two of you meet? Taki says you two are old friends."

"Hey, maybe he met her on a dating site?"

"You know she can hear us, right?"

"Oh, crap!"

"Careless as always."

Taki and Mitsuha watch the frenzied exchange with a mixture of amusement and embarrassment. Mitsuha finally works up the courage to interrupt, and introduces herself. "Uh. . .hello. My name is Mitsuha Miyamizu." She slightly bows her head towards the three. "It's nice to meet you. Taki has told me much about you."

"Has he? We might have to call off dinner right now, if he's told you his version of things." Okudera smirks at Taki, who refuses to dignify her needling with a response. "Oh, by the way, I'm Miki Okudera. I used to work here with Taki."

"I'm Fujii Tsukasa. Taki and I went to high school together."

"Shinta Takagi—another high school classmate."

"It's wonderful that you've all remained such good friends for so long, even after you graduated." Mitsuha smiles. She can see herself, Saya, and Tessie in Taki's circle of friends. "You remind me of my own friends from high school."

"It must be our dashing good looks," Takagi jokes. "Though I wonder where that leaves Taki."

"Anyways," Okudera interrupts Takagi's mock preening, "what about you? Taki has told us nothing about you, and in return we'll answer any questions you have." She leans in conspiratorially. "Especially any that have to do with Taki."

"Unlike, Taki, I'm not a lifelong Tokyo resident," Mitsuha begins. "I moved here about eight years ago. I used to live in a tiny country town called Itomori. I'm sure that name is at least a bit familiar to all of you."

All three of their faces instantly light with recognition.

"No way," Takagi murmurs.

"Now that you mention it. . . ." Tsukasa thoughtfully looks up. "Miki, isn't that the town we went to with Taki, five years ago?"

"Yeah, you're right!" she concurs. "But why did we go there?"

"Anyways, that's my hometown. My name might even be a bit familiar—my family ran the local shrine, and my father was the mayor," Mitsuha says as she puts the conversation back on track while shooting Taki an expectant look, one looking for an explanation of his visit to Hida.

"So, after eight years, what do you think of our fine city?" Takagi spreads his arms in what he hopes is a grand looking gesture.

"It was always my dream to live in Tokyo." Mitsuha rubs the back of her neck in embarrassment. "At one point, I used to wish that I was a handsome Tokyo boy, rather than a shrine maiden in some forgotten country town. I've really enjoyed my time here. Tokyo has been everything I've imagined, and more."

"Do you ever miss Itomori?" Tsukasa asks.

"I do," Mitsuha solemnly says. "Living in Tokyo made me realize what I had lost that day. I never did appreciate it until it was too late. That realization gave me direction in life though—so I guess even if it's gone, Itomori will always be with me."

"Speaking of life." Okudera fidgets with the silver band on her right ring finger. "What do you do?"

"This past year, I completed my graduate studies at Tokyo University. As I mentioned, the destruction of Itomori was a major event for me in more ways than one—I completed a degree in the humanities and sociology, with the intent to record and preserve the memories of the people of Itomori. That's what my current research project is about."

"That's incredible!" Okudera gushes.

"You completed your graduate degree this past year?" Tsukasa asks thoughtfully. He looks at Takagi. "Then that means. . . ."

Takagi instantly catches on. "Looks like Taki's got a type, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Taki stiffens, while Okudera and Mitsuha curiously look at Tsukasa and Takagi.

"Seems like Taki's into older women."

Mitsuha furiously blushes while Okudera starts laughing. Taki can only watch in despair.

"Come on, how can you guys even say that?" Taki objects. "You don't really have a proper sample size to be throwing that out there."

"As hilarious as the thought is, he's right." Okudera wipes a tear from her eye. "He's only ever dated two people, you know?"

This offhand comment catches Mitsuha's attention. "Taki's only dated two people?"

"Yeah," Okudera casually confirms. "You, and, five years ago, me. He took me on an absolutely disastrous date."

So, that was how the date she had set up had gone. Mitsuha gives Taki a dirty look. She had wanted to go on that date, and Taki not only got to go but had completely ruined it.

"I had figured you scared him away from the dating scene," Tsukasa playfully ribs at both Taki and Okudera.

"If anything, Taki should have ruined dating for me!"

"Was it really that bad?" Mitsuha looks at Taki, full of concern and no small amount of disappointment.

Okudera laughs. "Honestly, no. It's mostly just a joke among us now. I mean, we are still friends—how bad could it have been?" She looks at Taki. "I had a crush on him back then, you know. He was so kind, and cute too. But on that date, it was clear that there was someone else in his heart. And," she pauses to flash the silver ring on her finger, "it worked out for me in the end. Wouldn't you say so, Fujii?"

Tsukasa blushes as Okudera clings to his arm, much to Mitsuha's confusion. "Wait a minute, are you two—"

"Yeah, we're engaged!" Okudera looks absolutely radiant as she gazes at a slightly embarrassed Tsukasa.

"Congratulations!" Mitsuha beams at the couple.

"Taki, I can't believe you're going to make me be the fifth wheel now," Takagi laments. "Don't you remember all those wonderful times we had together as the third and fourth wheels?"

"No," Taki deadpans.

"Will I at least be invited to any double dates?"

The whole table bursts into raucous laughter.

"Mitsuha, it was great to meet you! I hope we can meet again soon. Oh, and Taki, we'll put you down for a plus one for the wedding!" Tsukasa calls as he heads off with Okudera on his arm.

Taki looks at Mitsuha expectantly, and she nods. Taki puts his arm around Mitsuha's shoulders. "Sure thing!"

"Hey, what about me?" Takagi whines. Tsukasa and Okudera walk away without a word, much to Takagi's chagrin. "Oh, come on, guys! Really?!" Takagi rushes after the couple but pauses for a brief moment. "Oh, Mitsuha—take care of Taki for us!"

"So, Tsukasa and Okudera, huh? Never would have guessed." Mitsuha smiles fondly.

"Me neither. They really got close during our trip to Itomori."

"Speaking of that trip, I think I can guess why you went all the way to the boonies: you were looking for me, weren't you?"

"Yeah. This was a couple weeks after the last switch. When we never switched again, I was worried. I tried texting and calling, but nothing went through. So, with nothing but a sketch of the landscape of Itomori, I went to find you. And, well. . . ." Taki's silence speaks volumes.

"You found out that I. . .that I—" Mitsuha can't finish the sentence. "I'm sorry."

"Well, we're here together now, aren't we?"

Mitsuha hums her agreement. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"And I, you."

"I'm still miffed that you drank my kuchikamizake, though. Pervert."

Notes: Not sure how I'm feeling about this story at the moment. The lull caused by final exams seems to have caused me to let the story get away from me. Doesn't help that I've also read some other fantastic works recently that have made me question my writing style. Another major concern is that on January 3rd, Your Name will be broadcasting for the first time on Japanese television, featuring an edited ending credits sequence by Shinkai. Depending on what that sequence contains, I may end up rewriting the story or deleting and putting up a new one in order to comply with any new canon events. Thanks for reading!

Also, thanks to the people who pointed out the formatting issues. Oops. Technology is hard.


	9. Chapter 9: Guided Me in the Right Way

Chapter 9: Guided Me in the Right way

* * *

Taki is both surprised but not when Tessie's contact turns out to be Toshiki Miyamizu. It seems obvious in hindsight, given Toshiki's prominence both in Itomori as mayor and after the comet strike as the seemingly-prophetic savior. Taki can't help but feel a twinge of frustration as he remembers how easily Toshiki had brushed off his warnings the day the comet fell.

"Ah, you must be the young man Teshigawara told me about." Toshiki's face is surprisingly unmarred by worried lines, and his friendly tone of voice is. . .jarring. He somehow looks decades younger than the last time Taki had seen him eight years ago.

"I'm Taki Tachibana. You're Toshiki Miyamizu."

Toshiki laughs. "That I am. Guess my name is still pretty recognizable, even though it's almost been a decade. So, Teshigawara told me that I'd be meeting with the man who will be designing the building for my project. He said you were having some problems."

Taki fumbles with a folder containing various designs he had thrown together throughout the week. "I am. I just don't feel like any of these designs really evokes feelings and memories of Itomori. By the way, did you say that you were behind this project?"

"Yes. After Itomori was destroyed, I got out of politics. Kind of hard to be the mayor of a town that was turned into a crater, right? Anyways, I went from politics to public interest. I do a lot of work with the Agency of Cultural Affairs. I used to be a folklorist, so the transition was pretty easy. Oh, but you don't want to hear my life story, do you? I'm sure you'd like to have something for your bosses on Monday morning."

Taki realizes he has an invaluable opportunity to learn more about Mitsuha and her family. "Actually, sir, I wouldn't mind listening to your story. If anything, I'd love to. When I was in high school, I was fascinated with Itomori. Something about the story, the town's landscape, resonated with me. I was able to capture those feelings in some sketches, but now I find that I can't do it for the designs. Perhaps listening to your story will give me the insight I need."

"Well, if you insist." Toshiki sits back and gets comfortable, a nostalgic smile on his face.

"Ah, could you hold on for a moment?" Taki decides to pull out his sketchbook and pencil, hoping that Toshiki's feelings will provide any sort of inspiration.

"This story begins more than two decades ago. I was a folklorist at a university in Kyoto when I first visited Miyamizu Shrine to learn about their practices. That's when I met her. . ."

"I couldn't help but notice you were drawing while I was talking," Toshiki casually notes after he finishes his story. "Would you mind letting me have a look?"

Taki hands him the sketchbook in response.

"Oh?" Toshiki examines the sketch. "Have you been to Itomori before?"

"Just once, after the comet."

"The use of elements of traditional Japanese architecture is a nice touch. Looking at this sketch. . .it's almost like I'm looking at a photograph of the old shrine grounds."

"Ah, that. As I mentioned before, I did a lot of sketches of Itomori. The shrine in particular was a personal favorite. Based on your story, I guess I felt that the shrine held much meaning for the residents of the town, both historically and now," Taki explains. He's pretty sure Mitsuha's father wouldn't exactly be. . .appreciative. . .to learn that a virtual stranger had been "living" in his daughters' home.

"Do you mind if I take a picture of this?" Toshiki holds up his phone. "It's an excellent sketch."

"Go ahead. But are you sure it's not too derivative of the shrine?" Taki asks concernedly.

"If anything, it's fitting," Toshiki says as he tries to line up a photo. "I'm sure your superiors will agree with me and approve your design."

* * *

"What do you have for me, Taki?" Tessie is waiting at Taki's desk first thing Monday morning.

"Hey, it's not like you're my boss," Taki waves him aside so he can set his things down.

"Fair enough, but I'm still interested to see what you've come up with. Must be pretty good, since you're looking pretty lively."

Taki rummages around in his bag before presenting Tessie with a folder. "I wish you would have told me that I'd be meeting Mitsuha's father."

"I wanted it to be surprise," Tessie snickers as he accepts the folder. He opens it and idly flips through the pages. "Did you tell him you were seeing his daughter?"

Taki rolls his eyes in silence as Tessie continues to review.

"Huh. Drew some inspiration from Miyamizu Shrine? Now that I think about it, that makes sense. Everyone in Itomori knew the shrine and the Miyamizus." Tessie closes the folder. "Looks ready to me. I'll take this on up for the bosses, then."

Tessie returns in five minutes, a bewildered look on his face. "Apparently, they've already seen your design?"

"I guess Miyamizu is pretty involved at every stage of this project," Taki calmly says even as his heart frantically pounds. "What's the verdict?"

"They've given the okay! Nice job!" Tessie congratulates Taki, ruffling his hair. "You'll be working closely with me to hash out all the minor details and make changes as necessary. We'll probably be pretty busy, but as your senior, let me take you out for dinner and drinks one of these days after work. Sound good?"

"As my 'senior,'" Taki begins slyly, "that means you're paying, right?"

* * *

"Saya, do you have any pictures of Itomori? Particularly pictures of people?" Mitsuha asks, pinching her brow. "I should've known this would be hard, considering the town got hit by a meteor."

Saya quickly rifles through a stack of photographs. "Ugh. These aren't very flattering. And I don't think you need dozens of photos of just us."

"Probably not," Mitsuha laughs. "Sorry to drag you into helping me with work on your day off. Between work and the wedding planning, you must be exhausted."

"Not at all, surprisingly!" Saya says cheerfully. "If anything, Tessie is the tired one between the two of us—and he doesn't even do anything for the wedding. By the way, should we fix your RSVP to include a plus one, Mitsuha?"

"Oh, I guess so." Mitsuha lightly blushes.

"I'll have Tessie fill him in, then! So, why exactly are we going through all these old pictures?"

"My work was chosen to be featured at the Tiamat impact anniversary exhibit, and the curator asked that I have some materials on hand for our initial meeting.." Mitsuha flips through the list of people she interviewed. "I'll need to start making some calls to ask for old photographs."

"I've never gone to see the exhibit before—you can get us free tickets, right?" Saya looks at Mitsuha, hope glittering in her eyes. "I hear the opening night is pretty fancy!"

"I'll see what I can do! No guarantees, but," Mitsuha smiles, "things are looking pretty good."

"Are you talking about your work or your relationship with Taki?" Saya asks mischievously.

"Hmm? Both, I guess."

"Wow, no reaction?" Saya is mystified. "Is work on your mind that much?"

"Oh, I was just thinking that it would be nice to see Taki in a tuxedo." Mitsuha quickly covers her face with her hands, realizing she just said that out loud.

* * *

"Ah, that's good." Taki puts his mug down with a bit more force than necessary, spilling foam over the side of the glass. "Nothing better than a cold beer but a free one—and this is both!"

"You sure cut loose outside of work, Taki," Tessie says over the rim of his mug as he nurses his beer more civilly. "It's like you're a whole different person."

"Hey, man, it's been rough these past couple months. I didn't think we'd get to work so quickly after the planning stages finished up!"

"True that. Construction projects are never on time, let alone government projects. Yet we're actually ahead of schedule. Word from above, is that they want to be ready to break ground by October."

"Do you guys do anything on the anniversary?" Taki gestures for another beer. "It seems like it would be kind of weird, but. . .I don't know."

"It does, doesn't it? 'Hey guys, remember that time everything we knew and owned got blown up by a falling star?'" Tessie laughs. "Strangely enough, many Itomori residents meet up every October 4th. It's a nice way for everyone to stay in touch with each other after we were all scattered following the comet." Tessie polishes off the rest of his drink. "By the way, you're coming to my wedding." It's a statement, rather than an invitation.

"I. . .am?" Taki looks at him curiously.

"Oh, Saya and I updated Mitsuha's RSVP to include a plus one. Hasn't she told you yet?"

"Not yet, but we haven't had a chance to really talk lately. But I'm happy you'd 'invite' me!"

"Great! Though I doubt Mitsuha would let you miss it, anyways. Back to the topic of October 4th, keep your calendar clear that day—apparently, we'll be making a presentation announcing the project." Tessie digs around his wallet for a moment before handing Taki a slightly crumpled business card. Taki glances at it, noting that it's for a tailor.

"What's this for?"

"Are you going to show up at the opening night of the National Art Center's yearly exhibit in that awful suit?"

* * *

Shortly after getting home, Taki remembers how he and Tessie had briefly talked about how Taki and Mitsuha hadn't been able to talk recently. Taki calls Mitsuha, and puts his phone on speakerphone and sets it on the table. As he walks to his desk to put away his bag, Mitsuha picks up.

"Hello? Taki?" Mitsuha's voice is full of anticipation and hope.

"Mitsuha! It's great to hear your voice again," Taki says warmly.

"I thought so too!"

"I was calling since it's been a while since we last met, but I also have something important I want to ask you." Taki fidgets with the business card Tessie gave him.

"Actually, I did too. Go ahead, though."

"Ah, no," Taki hesitates, "you ask."

The two of them sit there in awkward silence, staring at their phones.

"Would you like to go to the Itomori gallery with me?" they suddenly ask at the same time.

* * *

Notes: Once again, thanks to those who pointed out the formatting errors! I still have no idea how any of this stuff works.

Pacing went from 0-60. Mainly because I have no idea where to go, but I do have an ending in mind. When I first started writing, it was only a one-shot about how Taki and Mitsuha find each other again, but they remember everything. Somehow, it's become this. Without any proper planning, I just kinda let my mind go and see what I ended up writing. Quite a few times I would type up a chapter, delete it, rewrite it, delete that, stop writing for a few days, then finally come up with an idea I was satisfied with. And then I'd rewrite that a few times. I'm brand new to the whole creative writing thing, so my writing style definitely needs improvement. Looking back, a lot of my language, dialogue, and scenes are extremely similar/repetitive. Probably doesn't help that I'm also taking legal writing classes now, and a lot of the stuff they try to drill into my head has started showing up in how I write everyday.

The next chapter (chapter 10) will conclude the more "continuous" story. Not sure how often it will be, but I'm hoping to start throwing in random one-shots of various events and situations instead. I hope you'll keep reading.

Thanks for reading!


	10. Right Here in this World with You

Chpater 10: Right Here in this World with You

* * *

The raucous gala is a far cry from the mournful remembrance Taki had attended with Okudera. The thought of how that close future came to be is sobering, but nothing can keep Taki's mood down tonight—except his clothes.

"Ugh, this thing is choking me," Taki complains as he tugs at his collar.

"Quit fidgeting, I'm not doing your tie for you again," Tessie scolds. "No wonder your suit looked so bad, it must be a really loose fit."

"Is it a crime to not want to suffocate when I wear something formal?"

"A crime against fashion, maybe." Mitsuha walks up behind Taki, giving his tie a teasing tug.

"Mitsuha would know, you know," Saya chimes in, "before all this research, stuff she wanted to get into fashion."

"Fashion?" Taki looks at Mitsuha in surprise.

"What? I was a young girl living out in the middle of nowhere, becoming a fashionista in Tokyo seemed so glamorous," Mitsuha shyly says.

"Lots of recognizable faces here," Tessie says as he looks around the lobby. "Speaking of. . .I think that's our boss waving us over, Taki."

"Oh, crap, you're right!" Taki hurriedly navigates his way through the crowded lobby, Tessie hot on his heels.

"We'll be back soon, text us where you are!" Tessie calls, drawing looks.

As the pair disappears into throngs of people, Mitsuha notices another familiar face drawing closer.

"Dad, I'm glad you could make it," Mitsuha says. "Eight years you've been invited, and eight years you declined."

"Well, I have a good reason to actually be here, for once." Toshiki draws Mitsuha into a hug, a sly grin on his face. "I'm proud of you, Mitsuha."

"Thanks, Dad." Mitsuha smiles as she rests her head in the crook of her father's neck.

"Ah, Sayaka, it's good to see you, too," Toshiki says, slightly embarrassed as he realizes that Saya had been watching the whole time. "How are things with Katsuhiko? Wedding planning should be all but done by now, right?"

"Things are going well! And yes, all of the planning is finished, though Tessie wasn't exactly helpful for that," Saya chuckles.

"I know how he feels. I'll admit, I let Futaba and Hitoha plan everything for our wedding, though maybe it's a bit more understandable since Hitoha officiated. Did you get our RSVP?"

"Yes, we did—you, Ms. Miyamizu, and Yotuhsa, right? We'll see you again later this month!"

Saya sees Mitsuha smile as they watch Toshiki leave to mingle with the other guests. "I'm glad you and your father have actually reconciled."

"Me too. It's my fault," Mitsuha admits. "When I went to beg him to evacuate the town, there was something different about his eyes. Like he had seen a ghost. . .or maybe he realized some profound truth. But I just couldn't let go of my resentment. Now, though. . . ." Mitsuha trails off, overcome with emotion. Saya gives Mitsuha a quick hug.

* * *

"Wait, why do I have to stand up there with everybody else?!" Taki asks, distressed at the thought of being in the limelight.

"You did design the building," Tessie says matter-of-factly.

Taki sighs. "I can't argue with that logic."

"Do you have stage fright, Tachibana?" Toshiki chuckles as he enters the room.

"Ah! Miyamizu!" Taki yelps in surprise. "I've never been the best with these kinds of social situations."

"Don't worry, I'll be doing all of the talking. You just have to stand there and look good," Toshiki assures. "It's almost time, you boys ready?"

"It's really weird seeing him this friendly and relaxed," Tessie whispers to Taki.

* * *

"Nine years ago, we had the opportunity to witness the celestial show of a lifetime. Comet Tiamat had finally returned to Earth, after 1,200 years. I'm sure no one in this room can forget where we were that day. No one could have predicted that the comet's nucleus would split, and would fall on a small country town in Japan. We are incredibly fortunate that no one died.

Lost in the cosmic spectacle and the aftermath of the tragedy, however, is the fact that gone along with the town is a way of life. The culture of Itomori now only lives on through its scattered children, and it is extremely likely that it will soon go extinct in the coming years.

I was not born and raised in Itomori. I ended up living there because the woman I fell in love with lived there. I would like to say that I was motivated to preserve the culture and memories of the town, but that would be a lie. My wife, she was a shrine maiden at Miyamizu Shrine, and Itomori was everything to her. And in return, she was everything to the people of Itomori. I. . .I don't want her to be so easily forgotten to time. And I imagine that many people of Itomori feel similarly about their own loved ones.

Today is usually spend remembering comet Tiamat, or the destruction of Itomori. Today, I am both honored and proud to present the Itomori Memorial, a memorial dedicated not to the comet or the natural disaster, but to the people and memories of Itomori."

The curtains behind Toshiki part in dramatic fashion, revealing a completed drawing of Taki's design. Taki's heart swells with pride, quelling the butterflies in his stomach, as he drinks in the thunderous applause.

* * *

"Taki! Why didn't you tell me?" Mitsuha immediately asks after the presentation ends.

"Don't blame him, Mitsuha," Tessie cuts in. "There was a non-disclosure agreement. Guess they wanted to have a nice little moment like this rather than some boring press release in the paper."

"Not even a 'congratulations,' Mitsuha?" Taki teases. "I mean, I came out here for your exhibit, didn't I?"

"Like you didn't have your own reason to be here tonight!" Mitsuha fires back before hugging Taki. "Congratulations, Taki."

"Thanks."

"Tachibana! Mitsuha. . . ?" Toshiki gapes as he approaches the embracing couple.

"Dad!" Mitsuha shrieks. "I, uh—"

"M-Miyamizu!" Taki splutters.

"Calm down, you two," Toshiki laughs. "You're both adults. This is a strange little coincidence, though, isn't it?"

Taki and Mitsuha both look at each other, than at him.

"You have no idea."

* * *

After an eternity of platitudes, congratulations, and small talk, Taki and Mitsuha suddenly feel overcome with exhaustion. They somehow find a brief moment of respite for themselves.

"Do you remember when we met, nine years ago?" Taki asks.

"Uh. Yes. Kind of hard to forget," Mitsuha answers tiredly. "Sorry for being so short with you, it's been a long night."

"I understand, anyways. . .hold that thought. Come with me!" Taki takes her hand and dashes for the nearest elevator.

Through some stroke of luck, the door to the roof is unlocked. Taki bursts through, a breathless smile on his face as he all but drags Mitsuha with him.

"Well, it's no comet, but sure is a beautiful view, isn't it?" he asks as he looks over the city.

Mitsuha finds her eyes drawn to Taki instead of the view. "It is."

Taki smiles, oblivious to Mitsuha's gaze. "Anyways, that night. . .it's only just occurred to me, but what you were going to write on my hand. . ." Taki shakes his head and laughs. "Didn't you say what I wrote was unfair?"

He takes her right hand and traces Mitsuha's name into her palm.

"Weren't you going to write the same thing?"

"Busted." Mitsuha flushes, a wide grin on her face. She laughs, a clear and beautiful sound like a wind chime gently blowing in an autumn breeze. As he sees the pure love and joy of her expression, Taki finds the words tumbling past his lips before his mind can register what he's saying.

"Mitsuha, will you marry me?"

Mitsuha looks up at him, eyes wide. The glittering city lights reflect in her eyes, reminding Taki of the trail of meteors that followed comet Tiamat. Her face is flushed, whether from the chilly wind or a rush of emotion, Taki doesn't know. Her once pristine hair is disheveled, her carefully applied makeup ruined, her face lined with exhaustion. But to Taki, she has never looked more beautiful.

The moment lasts for less than a second, but Taki knows that that image of her will forever be burned into his mind.

"Yes!"


	11. One Shots, Part 1

The Blessing of the Miyamizu

Even if they were on decent terms after working with each other, Taki was still wary of Toshiki.

Especially when he was here to ask for Mitsuha's hand in marriage.

Even more so considering that he had already proposed.

Taki swallows nervously, praying to the gods worshipped by Miymizu Shrine that perhaps Toshiki wouldn't be too held up on tradition. Strangely, the destruction of Itomori had only served to mellow out Toshiki, and his reconciliation with Mitsuha had finished the job. Taki decides that there are somethings that are on a need to know basis. And Toshiki doesn't need to know that his daughter is already engaged.

Taki strides forward (not so confidently) and knocks on the apartment door. He's surprised to find Yotsuha answering.

"Uh, who are you?" Yotsuha looks at him with a mixture of curiosity and trepidation.

"I-I work with your father. Is he here? I need to speak with him," Taki stammers.

"He's not here right now."

"Oh? Who's this?" Hitoha asks Yotsuha.

"Says he works with Dad," Yotsuha sullenly offers.

Hitoha looks Taki in the eye and flinches. She's seen those eyes before—in Mitsuha's body.

"Well, why haven't you invited him inside to wait?" Hitoha scolds. "Come in. What's your name?"

"I'm Taki Tachibana." Taki bows politely before he crosses the threshold of the apartment. "Pardon me."

"Thank you, dear," Hitoha says politely as Yotsuha places tea on the table. Yotsuha quickly retreats, somewhat perturbed at how easily her grandmother invited a stranger in to a home that wasn't even hers. "Forgive this old woman if this sounds strange, Tachibana, but is it possible that I've met you before? In a dream?"

"How did you. . . ?" Taki gapes.

"It's your eyes," she simply supplies. "My granddaughter had those same eyes, the day the comet fell. Do you remember?"

"I do."

"Then I can only assume you are here today because of her. I'm sure you know of the 'red string of fate,' no?" Hitoha looks meaningfully at Taki's wrist. "When I was younger, I went through similar times myself. Dreams and memories fade away, but for you and Mitsuha. . .it seems that fate conspired to bring you together."

Taki plays with the braided cord on his wrist. "No, I don't think it was fate. Didn't I tell you that the comet would split and hit Itomori? In another future, the town wasn't evacuated. Five hundred people died. Mitsuha and I. . .we were separated by space, and by time. When I dreamed of her, I lived three years in the future. And when I learned of Mitsuha's and Itomori's fate. . .I took matters into my own hands."

Hitoha looks at him skeptically.

"I remembered the sacred relic of Miyamizu Shrine. That the kuchikamizake was a part of Mitsuha—the only part of Mitsuha left in the world. So I went to the shrine, and, well," Taki blushes, "I. . .drank some of her kuchikamizake."

Taki wasn't expecting Hitoha to break out into hearty laughter.

"You drank that?!" Hitoha struggles to catch her breath. "It must have been foul!"

". . .I can't say that I enjoyed it," Taki finally mumbles when Hitoha stops laughing. "But somehow, I was able to go back to the day of the comet. And, well, I guess you know how that went."

"I'm still here, so I guess I do." Hitoha softly smiles.

"I'm home!" Toshiki calls out as he takes off his shoes. He sighs blissfully. Ever since he left politics, he had gotten used to not wearing a suit every day. As he sets aside his coat and briefcase, he notices a familiar but out-of-place voice.

"Tachibana?" Toshiki stumbles upon Hitoha and Taki easily conversing, as if they had known each other for years.

"Oh, Toshiki." Hitoha beckons towards the couch. "Come sit with us! You already know Taki, right?"

"Ah. . .yes." Wait, 'Taki?' Toshiki is at a loss, but he still takes a seat next to Hitoha. "So, Tachibana, are you here for work, or. . . ?"

"Oh, that's right!" Hitoha claps her hands together. "He's here about Mitsuha!"

His daughter. . .and a man? Toshiki finds himself sympathizing with Hitoha, considering how sudden his and Futaba's marriage was.

"I know that it's been such a short amount of time, but. . ." Taki suddenly stands and bows at the waist, "I-I want to ask for your blessing to marry Mitsuha!"

Taki remains frozen, bent in half, as Toshiki ponders Taki's request. He suddenly sees Mitsuha's life flashing before his eyes—her birth, her childhood, Yotsuha's birth, Futaba's death. . .and, regrettably, an emptiness filled in only by brief glimpses of Mitsuha.

"Toshiki, at least say something. The poor boy is going to fall over if he stays like that any longer."

Toshiki breaks out of his reverie to see Taki still bowing, trembling with exertion. "I apologize, Tachibana! Please, sit down."

Taki gratefully looks at Hitoha as he sits.

"You are right: this is quite sudden." Hitoha winks knowingly at Taki. "Though I'm not one to talk. My marriage also happened quite suddenly. Perhaps this makes me qualified to talk about this, perhaps it does not. What's important, is that Mitsuha is happy. And, as reluctant as I am to say it, you do. When I saw the two of your at the exhibit, I realized that I had never seen Mitsuha that happy." Toshiki stands up, and walks over to Taki's seat. "I know that I wasn't the best father, but even I want to see my daughter happy. Taki, you have my blessing."

"Thank you." Taki stands up and offers his hand.

Toshiki instead engulfs Taki in a hug.

"M-Miyamizu?"

"We're going to be family, aren't we? Call me Dad."

"So, when will I get to see my great-grandchild's face?"

"Hitoha!"

"What?! I'm not getting any younger!"

On the Outside, Looking in

Yotsuha Miyamizu was used to strange things. Her grandmother always spoke cryptically, giving vague answers about unions and "musubi."

And her sister. . .Mitsuha was quite something. For the longest time, she had always been excessively focused on being all prim and proper. Something about expectations and duty.

Well, it's a good thing all those people with their expectations didn't have to watch Mitsuha grope her own chest in the mornings. They'd be heartbroken. And confused.

Looking back, Yotsuha thinks that it all began with just that: opening up her sister's room one morning, only to find her. . .getting rather intimate with herself.

"Lazy butt! Wake up!"

It's with a sense of nostalgia that Yotsuha flings open the door to the bedroom. If asked, she'd feign annoyance and disbelief that Mitsuha could still be such a deep sleeper. Especially considering it was Mitsuha's apartment. Shouldn't the hostess be up first, ready to serve her guests? Especially considering their father and grandmother were visiting, too.

But deep down, the familiarity of it all makes her heart yearn for simpler days.

"At least you aren't touching your own boobies," Yotsuha derisively snorts.

As she slams the door shut, Yotsuha can here Mitsuha mumbling something about "stupid Taki." She can't help but wonder if she'll ever find someone. Must be nice, huh? But for now, it was time to prepare breakfast. She cracks a couple eggs and revels in the satisfying sizzle of egg whites and butter. She tosses in an extra knob of butter. If Mitsuha complains, well, she should have woken up earlier.

"Flower girl?" Yotsuha asks skeptically. "I'm eighteen, you know?"

"Don't worry about it, Yotsuha! We've known you every since you were a baby. Honestly, I've always thought you'd be the flower girl at my wedding, at least back in Itomori. Never thought I'd marry this one, though." Tessie smirks down at Saya.

That remark earns him a swift kick under the table from Saya. "Hey, that's rude!" she complains.

"No need to kick me!"

"How did the two of you get together?" Yotsuha suddenly asks as she watches them bicker. "You sure fight a lot."

"It. . .kind of just happened," Saya says.

"After we all separated for the rest of our last year of high school, it felt strange, the three of us not being together each day. When we finally reunited in Tokyo for our first year of college, I guess I realized what had been missing from my life for that short time. Mitsuha always said we fought like an old, married couple. Guess she knew what she was talking about." Tessie, surprisingly, is the one to open up. "So I took the plunge. I asked Saya if she'd like to go out with me. I figured she would laugh in my face, given how we argued all the time. I was so happy when she said yes. And we've been together ever since."

Saya looks amusingly stuck between embarrassment and affection.

She dreams of an ancient shrine. It's familiar, but at the same time it's foreign.

The same could be said of her body. It's not hers, yet she feels like she's been in it before. She moves with practiced grace, somehow able to quickly find her balance. She's going through the motions of a dance for the shrine.

She's danced these steps before.

She awakens with a start, her mouth uncomfortably dry and her head ringing ever so slightly.

She blearily makes her way to the main room, where she finds Mitsuha, Taki, and Hitoha seated around a table discussing wedding plans.

"Grandmother, are you sure you don't want to officiate a traditional wedding?" Taki asks politely. Yotsuha can clearly see the anticipation in his eyes, he's eagerly waiting to hear Grandma decline.

"My, insistent are you? Don't worry, Taki. I know you're asking for the sake of politeness." Hitoha puts down her tea and acknowledges Yotsuha. "Well, look who's up late for once."

"Morning, 'Lazy Butt,'" Mitsuha snickers.

Taki clasps his hands and bows his head in apology. "Yotsuha, sorry! I got our glasses mixed up. Guess you can't really handle alcohol, huh?"

"How can you? It tastes foul. Reminds me of when I snuck some of my kuchikamizake back in the day. Alcohol just isn't for me. Gave me weird dreams, like. . .like I was living someone else's life?" she suddenly asks herself. "It's all so fuzzy."

"This too, is musubi." Hitoha looks strangely satisfied with herself.

Mitsuha, Taki, and Hitoha all burst into knowing laughter.

Yotsuha tilts her head in confusion.

Memories of a Previous Life, or a Multiverse Theory

"Nostalgic?" Taki asks as he walks up to Tessie.

"A little bit. Lotta memories in that building." Tessie gazes at the condemned high school. "Pretty hard to imagine your building going up in its place."

"It is."

"Man, outside of a bit of wear and tear on the exterior, this building is virtually untouched. I wonder what it's like inside?"

"Want to take a look?" Taki jokingly offers.

"You first. That place is wired to blow."

Across the schoolyard, another worker calls out for everyone to clear the blast radius.

As the countdown approaches zero, Tessie suddenly jumps.

"I think I left something in there!"

"It's been nine years! You're realizing this now?! What could even be so important for you to suddenly freak out like this?!"

Tessie nervously laughs. ". . .An occult magazine?"

* * *

Notes: The first three entries following the completion of the main plot. Just some silly little fluff pieces, mainly existing to fill in small gaps or make references. There will probably be several more of these, until I reach the next point where I want to pick up the plot again. Ideally these small vignettes will slowly move the story along while also providing some different perspectives.


	12. One Shots, Part 2

One Shots, Part 2

* * *

Mere Formality

Saya looks absolutely radiant in her wedding dress. She had finally settled on a chapel rather than a Shinto wedding after endless consideration and debate.

"So, did you ever stop eating cake?" Mitsuha teasingly asks as she watches the stylist carefully style Saya's hair. "You're looking good."

Saya laughs, much to the stylist's displeasure. "Do you really think I'd give up sweets? Forget the diet, I just decided to exercise more!"

"Teach me."

"What, planning your wedding with Taki already?"

Mitsuha is suddenly very thankful that Saya can't see her face. Even if Taki did propose and get her father's blessing, they had yet to announce their engagement.

"Sounds like you're in good spirits. No cold feet, I assume?" Mitsuha attempts to change the subject.

"Cold feet? After nine years of being in a relationship with Tessie? If it was ever going to happen, it would've been within the first week."

The stylist puts the finishing touches on Saya's hair, looking quite pleased with the end result. She gives a couple last instructions to Saya before quickly departing.

"I did always say the two of you were like a married couple, even before you started dating," Mitsuha points out. "In fact, I'm pretty sure you've been together so long you're technically in a common law marriage."

"We fought all the time. How did anyone think we would get together?"

"The tension between you and Tessie was so obvious. I think even Yotsuha could feel it."

"Ugh, don't remind me! It was embarrassing back then, and it's no less embarrassing now." Saya smiles softly. "But I wouldn't change a thing."

* * *

If Saya was positively glowing, Tessie was. . .shining. Taki thinks it might be sweat.

Despite his nerves, however, Tessie's voice comes out strong when it's time for him to say his vows.

"Sayaka.

For my whole life, you've always been by my side. Through thick and thin, I knew I could count on you being there.

After we lost our hometown, we went our separate ways. It wasn't even a whole year, but every day I knew something was missing.

You were missing.

The day we reunited was one of the happiest days of my life. Seeing the pure, unadulterated joy and relief on your face as we embraced that day is something I will never forget.

Knowing that I could make you that happy, and you could me, is something that I will hold dear for the rest of my life.

I promise to stay by your side, no matter what may happen. I will support you, push you forward, help you up when you're down. Just like you do for me.

All I can hope for, is to spend the rest of my life right by your side."

It isn't until the officiant calls for the rings that Taki realizes his eyes are damp.

Even if it had been for but a brief moment that Taki had spent with Saya and Tessie, he hopes with all his heart that their future is a happy one.

* * *

"Congratulations, you two! I'm so happy for you!" Mitsuha gushes, bending down to hug a sitting Saya.

"Thanks," Saya tiredly says. "Do you mind grabbing us something to eat and drink? We haven't had anything all day, and apparently we're going to be busy for the rest of the reception."

"I thought today was about us," Tessie moans. "It's been one thing after another, and next thing you know we're starving to death."

"You don't get to complain as much as I do, I did all the planning!"

"Doesn't that mean I get to blame you for this?"

"You two were made for each other," Mitsuha laughs. "You couldn't have written a better story: childhood friends, separated by a natural disaster, come to discover mutual love when they're separated. Despite how it seems like the two of you are always fighting, you both see the best in each other."

Saya leans on Tessie, who accepts his new role as a headrest without protest.

"I'm so lucky," Tessie sighs.

Saya hums in assent.

* * *

Flying Solo

It makes him feel kind of silly, but Takagi wishes he could find a girlfriend. Sure, he still had Taki and Tsukasa and Okudera, and he made friends at work, but deep down he craved a deeper kind of companionship.

Hell, if Taki could find someone, then why couldn't he?

Well, for now, he has more important things than to pine for a non-existent relationship.

Today just wasn't his day.

To start off, he had failed to set his alarm the previous night, resulting in Takagi waking up far later than usual. And in his panic to get ready, he accidentally spilled coffee all over his briefcase and suit. His superiors wouldn't bother with his excuses, but he knows that it's fair—they pay him to come in on time and do his job, they have a right to get upset when he fails to uphold his end of the bargain.

They could've been a bit nicer, though.

* * *

"I just hope they don't dock my pay, somehow," Takagi groans. "Man, when it rains, it pours."

Tsukasa nods understandingly, while Taki is engrossed in his phone. Probably texting Mitsuha.

Takagi is thankful that he still stays in touch with his high school friends. He'd rather not say it out loud, but if push came to shove, he would admit that their friendship meant a lot to him. He's especially grateful that he wasn't pushed out when they both found significant others.

"It happens." Tsukasa looks at Taki, who is still in a world of his own. "Some of us are apparently more fortunate than others."

"You seem a little down, Takagi," Taki observes.

"Uh, yeah? Were you listening at all?"

"No—I mean, yeah, I was. But that's not it. You seem. . .lonely."

Ouch.

He's right.

"Well, I'm just a simple man, trying to make his way in this world. I'll let things come to me naturally."

"That's a good attitude." Tsukasa gives him an encouraging pat on the back. "I never expected to get together with Miki, but it just suddenly happened. I guess I can thank Taki for that—if he hadn't run off to find Itomori, we never would have hit it off like we did. Hey, maybe you should try sticking around Taki! He seems to be a magnet for this kind of stuff."

"I'm not some good luck charm for you to use at your convenience!" Taki objects.

"Come on, man! You know I'm skilled at the art of being a third wheel! You guys will never notice me," Takagi jokes.

* * *

If anything, meeting with his friends got him even more down. It wasn't like he's not doing well, but. . .but he thinks he's searching for more meaning to life besides work.

His head is in the clouds when he bumps into someone, sending them sprawling.

"Ouch!"

Oh, crap.

He just ran over some poor high school girl.

"Miss, are you okay?!" Takagi kneels beside her. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Just my pride. Guess that's what I get for not paying attention to where I'm going."

"That makes two of us."

As she tries to stand up, her leg gives out on her. Takagi manages to catch her before she hits the ground again.

"Ah, guess I might've twisted something. . ."

"Here, lean on me." Takagi offers her a shoulder. "Let's find someplace for you to rest. Do you have anyone you can call to pick you up?"

* * *

Takagi can't help but feel like everyone else in the café is glaring at him. Realistically, he knows that the vast majority couldn't care less about what he's doing, but that's the funny thing about the human brain—people always feel like they're being singled out.

"So, anyone on their way for you?"

"Nah. I'll be fine, just need to stay off it for a bit."

"So, uh, if you don't mind me asking. . .what's your name? I'm Shinta Takagi."

"You make it a hobby to get to know high school girls, Takagi?" She smirks at him.

"J-just thought I'd try to be friendly!" Takagi raises his hands as if to show he has no bad intentions.

"You're really wound up, aren't you?" she laughs. "Long day?"

"The longest."

* * *

Talking with her comes so easily, it feels almost natural. He doesn't know how much time has passed, but it's surprisingly dark when they finally run out of things to talk about.

"Oh, hey! I see some friends from school!" she gingerly stands up, testing the injured leg. Finding that she can put her weight on it, she gathers her things. "Thanks for helping me out today!"

"But—"

"It's not your fault, don't worry. If anything, we're both equally to blame."

As she walks way, she looks over her shoulder at him one more time. "Oh, I never gave you my name, did I?"

She turns and flashes him a brilliant smile.

"My name's Yotsuha!"

* * *

Unlikely Matchmaker

Taki knew, without a doubt, that Tsukasa and Okudera would ask him to be a member of the bridal party. He figured that he'd be standing by Tsukasa's side as the couple tied the knot.

". . .Wait a minute. You want me," Taki emphatically points to himself, "to be your. . .'man'-of-honor?"

"Yup!" Okudera confirms with a wide smile.

"I'm honored. I'd love to be there for you on your wedding day." Taki laughs. "Honestly wasn't expecting this."

"Well, you were always there for me. You were so kind. Also, it was because of you that Fujii and I got together."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah. Back when we went to Itomori," she explains. "You were too busy looking for the town, looking for. . .something. Fujii and I were just along for the ride. Well, I guess we made sure you didn't do anything stupid. But, if I'm being honest, we didn't do anything."

"Oh?" Taki smirks. "I remember someone insisting that I keep searching, after 'everything we've done for you.' Did I quote that right?"

Okudera giggles, a guilty look on her face. "Well, you did seem to have everything covered."

"What were you two even doing? You had to have been bored out of your minds."

"Well, we played cards, and ate interesting food, and saw a cute station mascot, and I ran up and down a staircase a few times!"

". . .And that ended up with you guys getting married."

"Yup!"

". . .Huh."

* * *

Notes: A few more random pieces. If you have the time, please leave a comment! I really enjoy them and appreciate it.


	13. One Shots, Part 3

One Shots, Part 3

Just a Little Bit Longer

Mitsuha's not entirely sure how it happened. It wasn't a sudden decision, but somehow Taki ended up moving in with her. Bit by bit, he'd forget (or leave) his things behind after visiting, until one day he cracked a joke about how he pretty much lived with her.

Taki wasn't expecting Mitsuha to seriously invite him to move in.

Even after waking up in her room multiple times in the past, Taki is still a little weirded out (and giddy) every morning. Her room, and her bed in particular, smells like her. It's a soothing smell, the specific fragrances Taki can't name, but would recognize anywhere. As he watches Mitsuha sleep, he decides that it'd be a nice treat to surprise her with breakfast.

As he rises to ready himself for the day, his eyes pause on Mitsuha's hand.

Taki suddenly has an idea.

"Mmm. . .Taki?"

Mitsuha stirs. She immediately notices Taki's missing warmth and weight from her side. She blearily sits up and rubs her eyes.

As her hand falls back down to her side, something black on her palm catches her eye.

She opens up her hand and stares.

She sighs and smiles as she reads and rereads Taki's little note.

"Oh, Taki. . .I love you, too."

Smiling Even When You're Feeling Lonely

Mitsuha must say, there are some definite perks to being in the audience rather than being a part of the bridal party.

She doesn't envy Taki and Takagi, having to stand still for such a long period of time, especially considering their job is to pretty much stay there and look good. Although, they didn't have to deal with an uncomfortable pair of high heels. It's petty, but she'll hold it against them. If she needs to.

She did enjoy wearing the beautiful dress when she was Saya's maid of honor, though. As discomfited as he looks up there, Taki cuts a dashing figure in a tuxedo tailored to match Okudera's simple yet elegant dress. Mitsuha's mind races with wedding ideas, when she remembers that they have yet to announce their engagement—in fact, even her own family doesn't know. They're only aware that Taki asked for their blessing.

Lost in her thoughts, Mitsuha finds that the rest of the ceremony passes by in a blur. As she remembers the kindness both Tsukasa and Okudera showed her, both nine years ago in Taki's body and just a few months ago, Mitsuha is content with the knowledge that the two of them are perfect for each other. Her gaze drifts to Takagi, who's fondly watching the couple passionately embrace as the audience applauds. He'll find someone soon, she's sure of it—it isn't always obvious, but he's one of the most genuine and sincere people she's ever met.

Unsurprisingly, Okudera and Tsukasa's reception is a rather raucous affair—fitting for a pair of friendly and outgoing people.

Somehow, Taki manages to pull the two of them away from the festivities long enough to speak with them.

"I know I've told you guys this a bunch already, but congratulations!"

"Thanks, Taki," Tsukasa says.

Okudera pulls at both of their arms. "Come on, let's head back already!" she whines.

"Well, I won't keep you two any longer, go out there!" Taki encourages the couple. As he watches the two re-enter the fray with renewed vigor, Mitsuha joins him.

"Just going to watch?"

"I'm. . .not one for this kind of stuff."

"You wallflower," Mitsuha jokes. She takes him by the hand and starts to lead him to the dance floor. "I had to find you advice on talking to girls, and now I have to teach you how to dance?"

"W-wait!" Taki futilely objects.

Flushed and out of breath, Taki thinks that maybe dancing isn't so bad. He waves as Tsukasa and Okudera joyfully get into their car to leave for their honeymoon.

"It's like sending my kids off to college." Takagi pretends to wipe away a tear.

"I know what you mean," Mitsuha says. "My two best friends recently got married, and sending them off on my own was bittersweet. I was so happy for them, but there was also that feeling that we can't go back to simpler times, and that slowly they'll drift away from me."

"It's a melancholy thought, but that's just how life goes," Takagi sighs.

"We've all stuck together for this long, though. I'd like to think we're close enough that that won't be an issue." Taki pats Takagi on the shoulder. "I'll always have time for you."

Takagi smiles sadly in silence as he watches the taillights grow distant, lost in thought.

Profound Meaning

As he once again finds himself at the top of the steps next to Suga Shrine, Taki wonders if Mitsuha would be opposed to a traditional Shinto wedding—a thought that is in no way, shape, or form caused by the fact that the relative freedom of a kimono is rather liberating. The soft silk is a far cry from the starched collar of a tuxedo. As he engages in a fierce inner debate on the various pros and cons of Eastern and Western formal dress, Taki fails to notice Mitsuha creep up behind him.

"Taki!" she whispers into his ear. She's rewarded by him jumping straight up and yelping in a very unflattering way.

"M-M-Mitsuha!" Her melodic chuckling right next to his ear makes the hair on his neck stand on end. As he gets a closer look at her, Taki pauses as he drinks in the sight of Mitsuha in a kimono.

"How do I look?" she bashfully asks, one hand over her mouth as if to hide her embarrassment or a pleased smile.

Taki's struck speechless. She had looked good in both casual wear and formal dresses, but the elegance and tradition of a kimono top both of them.

"Could you stop staring?"

"Sorry! It's just, well. . .you look beautiful," Taki apologizes and compliments her simultaneously.

"I'm glad you like it." Mitsuha smiles and links her arm with his. "Come on, let's go to the shrine!"

Suga Shrine doesn't receive as much foot traffic as some of the more prominent shrines, even on the New Year, so Taki and Mitsuha find themselves before the altar quite soon.

Together, they ring the bell, bow, clap, and bow again before they start praying.

After wrapping up their prayers, Taki and Mitsuha linger just inside the shrine grounds, talking.

"So, what did you pray for?" Mitsuha asks.

"Just the usual—health and happiness for my family and friends."

"What about me?" Mitsuha pouts.

"Well, yeah. . ."

"Oh! What did you pray for?"

"It's kind of embarrassing." Taki looks away, unable to look at Mitsuha's curious face.

"Oh, come on!" she continues to insist.

". . .Fine," Taki relents. "I prayed that I could spend the rest of this life, and all future lives, with you by my side."

His answer seems to stun Mitsuha into silence.

"That's. . .kind of corny," she finally says. "But, hearing that makes my heart soar."

"What did you pray for?" Taki asks in return.

"That's a secret!"

"What?"

"A lady has to have some secrets, you know!" She winks at him. "And we both know that you know just a little bit too much about me."

Mitsuha opens up the small envelope and unfolds the paper inside.

"Oh, good fortune," she remarks. "I feel kind of bad that I got this one. I've been so fortunate this past year, surely there's somebody else out there who needs this more than I do."

"How about me?" Taki presents his own fortune, a piece of paper with the words "great misfortune" written on it what can only be described as threatening handwriting. There's a palpable air of dread surrounding the innocuous slip of paper.

"Of course that's the one you got!" Mitsuha laughs.

"Real funny. Want to trade?"

"No way! Now come on, let's go tie that thing to a tree."

Taki was never very superstitious, at least until the body switching occurred. Well, he's not exactly superstitious now, but he tries to show at least some respect for the more mystic aspects of life. As they walk back to the station, Taki realizes that he's letting that silly fortune affect him more than he thought.

"Are you still hung up on that, Taki?" Mitsuha teasingly asks.

"You never know what could happen," Taki counters. "I never thought I'd switch bodies with some girl from the countryside, but look where we are now!"

"Huh, that's true." Mitsuha considers his thoughts. "Well, at least we know that your love life will be fine!"

"Now that you mention it. . .maybe you're the misfortune."

"How can you say that about your fiancée?"

The rest of the walk to the station is filled with warm laughter.

Notes: A few more little snippets, trying to tie up some of the minor points while adding in some more random stories. Still trying to figure out where exactly I want to take this, so the next update may be delayed a bit.

Something I forgot to note in chapter 10: it's not exactly confirmed, but what I was attempting to reference is that Mitsuha wasn't actually going to write her name, either. Throughout the film, when she rights her name, she always begins with a vertical stroke. But, when she's starting to write her name during the magic hour/katawaredoki, she begins with a horizontal stroke. The character she was about to write potentially could have been the first character in the phrase "I love you."


	14. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I had hoped that having a boyfriend would make Mitsuha more punctual," Yotsuha whines. "Instead, he's also late."

"I don't know what I expected," Saya grumbles in agreement.

"Don't' worry, you two! They're technically not late for another ten minutes." Tessie relaxes back into his chair. "I never really thought Taki would be able to change that part of her. He just doesn't have it in him to put his foot down, at least when it comes to her."

Yotsuha pretends to gag. "No kidding. You may be around him all the time for work, but I get to see the two of them together. Pretty much all the time. Those eyes he makes at her. . .I can't tell if it's sweet, or disgusting."

"You sound a little jealous." Saya leans in close with a sly smirk. "Is little Yotsuha also looking for her special someone?"

Yotsuha flushes bright red.

"Hit the nail on the head, huh?" Tessie teases.

"Oh, it's, uh. . .Yotsuha, right?"

Tessie and Saya turn to face the source of an unfamiliar voice Yotsuha suddenly recognizes as the young businessman she had met, who's accompanied by a smart looking man and a beautiful woman.

"Oh, Takagi! What a coincidence!" Yotsuha cheerfully greets him, a drastic shift in tone from her prior embarrassment.

"We're here to meet some friends, how about yourself?" he asks, easily keeping to conversation flowing.

"Same here. We're way too early, considering one of our friends has a bit of a reputation for being chronically late."

"Looks like we might be waiting a bit, too." Takagi briefly scans the café, but to no avail.

"Well, why don't you sit with us for now?" Yotsuha gestures to her table. "We've got seats to spare."

"Thanks!"

* * *

"You know we're running late, right?" Taki asks, a bit of stress leaking into his voice.

"Relax!" Mitsuha nonchalantly waves him off. "Yotsuha, Saya, and Tessie know me, they'll probably show up a bit later than they would for anyone else."

"Takagi, Tsukasa, and Okudera don't, though."

Mitsuha's eyes widen in horror.

"Taki, we have to get going! Now!"

"That's what I've been saying!"

* * *

Saya regards Takagi and his companions dubiously. "How exactly did you meet this man?" she asks loudly enough for the whole table to hear.

"We happened to run into each other by accident," Yotsuha explains. "Both of us were distracted, and I ended up twisting my ankle a bit. He helped me out and we ended up talking for a bit."

"He ran you over and then took you somewhere under the pretext of helping you? Seems suspicious. Especially if he remembered your name and what you look like from that one small interaction."

"You're being dramatic, Saya." Yotsuha rolls her eyes.

"Yotsuha's right, you know. But Saya's also right," Tessie says in attempt to act as a mediator. "You have to be careful, Yotsuha. You have no idea who this guy is."

"They. . .know we're right here, right?" Okudera asks hesitantly.

"I can't tell," Tsukasa admits.

Finally, Takagi steps in an attempt to clear up the misunderstanding. "Uh, excuse me. . ."

"What?!" Saya and Tessie turn to him in unison, before sheepishly realizing they've been awfully rude.

"Sorry about that." Tessie ruefully rubs the back of his neck.

"You should be," Yotsuha huffs.

"We're just worried," Saya says. "We're not related, but she might as well be our little sister."

"I understand," Takagi amicably replies. His understanding only makes Saya and Tessie feel guiltier.

"We started off all wrong." Saya offers a hand in greeting. "I'm Sayaka Teshigawara, and this is my husband, Katsuhiko Teshigawara. Everyone just calls him Tessie, though."

"It's nice to meet you, Teshigawara."

"That. . .sounds weird. Just call me Sayaka, or Saya!"

"Weird?!" Tessie says, aghast.

Takagi chuckles. "I'm Shinta Takagi." He gestures at the couple next to him. And this is Fujii Tsukasa and his wife Miki."

"And yet you all still call me by my maiden name," Okudera pouts.

"It sounds weird."

Tsukasa smirks at Tessie. "Seems like we're going to get along just fine."

* * *

"Oh gosh, how can I face your friends!" Mitsuha laments.

"What about your friends?"

"They're used to it by now!"

She says is so matter-of-factly that Taki can't help but feel bad for them. Especially Yotsuha.

"I. . .don't think you should be saying that so easily, Mitsuha," Taki says as they enter the café.

As Mitsuha looks around the café for their friends, the couple is spotted by Tsukasa returning from the bathroom.

"Taki, there you are! Running late, are we?"

Mitsuha hides her face in embarrassment, ready for Taki to throw her under the bus.

"Sorry about that," he apologizes instead. "Guess I got the time mixed up!"

"Well, come on!" Tsukasa is already walking past them towards a small room. "The others are waiting."

* * *

"Takagi, Miki! They're here!" Tsukasa call ahead.

Takagi turns to Yotsuha and rises from his chair. "Guess that's our cue to leave. It was great seeing you again!"

"Sorry about those two." Yotsuha nods in Saya and Tessie's direction. "They can be. . .strange. Guess that's why they're my sister's best friends."

"I know what you mean," Takagi laughs. "I guess my friends and I are pretty similar."

"Oh, great, everyone's here!" Mitsuha says brightly, clapping her hands together.

"Huh? Mitsuha? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know her? We're supposed to be meeting with her and Taki today!"

"Know her? She's my sister! Wait a minute, did you say Taki?"

"Oh, this is convenient," Taki says amiably as he takes a seat. "Sorry for the wait, everyone!"

Yotsuha and Takagi gape at the unaware couple.

"You've got to be kidding me," they sigh together.

* * *

Notes: FFNet formatting pls. This is what I get for not double checking, I guess.

Sorry for the delay. Been dealing with a ton of stuff lately, namely school and mental health stuff. Couldn't really find the motivation to do anything, and I don't really feel like this is the strongest chapter. A bit out of practice with writing in general, and I kind of lost any sort of rhythm/momentum I'd built up in regards to the story. Still have no idea where this thing is going, besides Taki and Mitsuha getting married. Well, just going to write and see what happens, I guess. If anyone has any suggestions/requests, feel free to make them.

Also I've finally given up on trying to use the English lyrics for the various songs as chapter titles. It was hard enough finding good ones I could easily cut down to a proper length, let alone try to match lyrics with the general feel of the chapter (at least in my mind). Time to take the easy way out and just call them "Chapter #."


	15. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"So, how did all of you end up sitting together?" Taki asks.

"Well, apparently Yotsuha and Takagi have met before," Tessie answers. "They ran into each other—literally—and ended up talking for quite some time."

"You need to be careful, Yotsuha!" Mitsuha shakes her head.

"What, not talk to random strangers? I'm an adult now. And it was broad daylight on a busy street, with plenty of people around. He offered to help me out when I needed it, that's all," Yotsuha counters, rather logically.

"No, you should be watching where you're going."

"To be fair, he ran into me just as much as I ran into him!"

"Siblings, huh?" Takagi chuckles.

His joke doesn't go unheard by either sister, however, who both immediately turn to glare at him.

"Stay out of this!" they say in unison.

Instead of intimidating Takagi, the synchronized response causes Okudera to break out into raucous laughter which quickly spreads to the rest of the table.

Okudera sighs as she wipes a tear from her eye. "The way you two look, how you act—you are sisters, without a doubt."

"Anyways, chance meetings aside, you've gathered us all here today for a reason," Tsukasa states.

"Straight to the point as always." Under the table, Taki takes hold of Mitsuha's hand. "We have something to tell everyone."

"What, are you two getting married?" Saya asks jokingly. When neither Taki or Mitsuha laughs, realization suddenly dawns upon Saya, who nearly climbs over the table to grab Mitsuha by the shoulders. "No way! Really?!"

"Yes," Mitsuha confirms with a smile.

"How and when did you propose, Taki?" Okudera leans in, her tone and expression clearly demanding every last detail.

"We've actually been engaged since last October," Taki begins. "It was towards the end of the opening night at the annual Itomori exhibit."

"He suddenly took me up to the roof." Mitsuha seamlessly takes over. "I'm pretty sure proposing wasn't his plan, but the moment just felt so right."

"So that's where the two of you disappeared to!" Tessie realizes. "Saya and I saw Taki suddenly grab you and run off. We thought about going after you, but we figured that you might like some time alone."

"Did Taki mess up?"

Taki lightly punches Takagi on the shoulder. "You could just ask how it went, like a normal person."

"No, no," Okudera insists. "Tell us every last detail, Mitsuha."

Mitsuha merely laughs. "I don't think there was anything to mess up in the first place—like I said, it was pretty spontaneous. I feel like Taki didn't take me to the roof intending to propose."

"One could make the argument that that was a mistake itself," Tsukasa thoughtfully muses. "It is, after all, such a major decision and event."

Much to Taki's relief, Mitsuha continues with the story, thankfully ending his friends' playful ribbing. "Even if he hadn't planned it, it all came together perfectly," she says dreamily. "IT was nothing special, but. . .oh, I just can't put it into words."

Taki knows exactly how Mitsuha feels—for a fleeting moment on that brisk October night, there was this uncanny feeling that reminded him of that one month so long ago. Like everything in his life had been building up, preparing him, for that split second. The same feeling as he locked eyes with Mitsuha during the magic hour, disbelieving yet indescribably content.

"From everything I've heard, I thought you were hopeless when it came to matters of romance," Saya says.

"Trust me, I thought the same. Personal experience, in my case," Okudera adds.

"No, I probably am." Taki grins sheepishly. "I have a tendency to let my emotions drive my actions."

"I wonder if this says more about you, or Mitsuha," Tessie says.

"Here we go again." Yotsuha rolls her eyes. "They don't seem to realize just how sickeningly sweet they act around each other."

"You'll understand one day," Takagi reassures her.

Yotsuha regards him with no small amount of doubt. "Aren't you single?"

". . .I can neither confirm nor deny this."

"So, when's the wedding?" Tessie finally asks after the initial chaos calms.

"You know, it's weird hearing you ask that question without any sarcasm or teasing," Mitsuha laughs.

"I know exactly what you mean," Taki agrees as he shoot a mock glare at his friends. "We were making plans for this fall."

Mitsuha perks up a bit. "Oh! Speaking of plans, we also asked all of you to come here today for another reason. We would like all of you to be in our wedding," she requests.

"I figured that went without saying," Saya says with a smirk and a roll of her eyes.

"Fall, huh?" Takagi racks his brain, trying to imagine what his potential schedule could look like. "You think you could give me a more exact timeframe? I'll have to put in for time off from work."

"Let's say. . .early October, then," Taki confidently asserts.

"Sounds like a plan! I can't wait!" Okudera excitedly squeals.

Yotsuha groans. "You guys get to be excited about the wedding, but I know I'm going to get dragged into the nightmare that is planning."

"My condolences," Tsukasa says as he remembers the lead up to his own wedding.

"Oh, Yotuhsa," Mitsuha hesitantly begins, "if you don't want to plan, I may have some bad news for you."

"Wonderful."

"Actually, I'd like you to be my maid of honor."

The request stuns Yotsuha, completely derailing her train of thought. "I. . .but. . ." she sputters, vaguely gesturing at Saya. Her intended message is fairly comprehensible, considering her lack of speech.

"What?" Saya pouts, but she can't hide the mirth in her eyes. "I can't believe you'd stab me in the back like this. You were even the maid of honor at my wedding!"

"Oh, knock it off," Mitsuha says with a laugh. "Yotsuha, you've always been by my side. When Mom passed away, it was difficult. We were split between Dad and Grandma, an adult conflict we couldn't understand. But I could always count on you being there. I'd like to say that you made me a more responsible sister, but you were the one waking me up every morning to go to school. I guess what I'm trying to say is. . .it would feel wrong to be standing at the altar, and not have you right by my side."

"Sis. . ." Yotsuha can feel tears gathering in her eyes even as she stubbornly tries to bite them back.

"Just remember, that means you have to plan the bachelorette party!" Mitsuha suddenly says in a singsong voice.

And just like that, the moment has passed.

Yotsuha sighs. For what feels like the umpteenth time.

"What a jackass."

Notes: My writing tends to be a bit dialogue heavy, so this chapter was quite a headache. Eight characters interacting in a single scene. . .oof. Slowly but surely working my way towards the one plot point I know I've got planned out, but getting there is a whole other question.

I think I'm going to try to limit the number of characters in scenes after this. Keeping track of everyone and trying to make sure characters don't get forgotten makes for some awkward writing.

AscendingLegend: Thanks! The story originally started just as the first chapter, as I felt rather empty/unsatisfied at the thought that Mitsuha and Taki may potentially not remember the switches and all of the other memories. To me, those memories represented a major part of their relationship, and to have it just disappear into thin air seemed wrong to me. So I wanted to write a short little epilogue that showed they remember, one that paints the movie as a flashback framed between two brief scenes in the present. That brings me to your point about "drama" or "conflict." Unfortunately (or fortunately, I guess), I decided to eliminate the one major potential source of conflict in the story: the missing memories. Without that, there are few to no other options. Also, I'm a bit wary of trying to manufacture conflict myself as I've read several other stories where the conflict feels forced and results in characters not being depicted as themselves, though I won't claim that my writing is a perfect characterization. Anyways, yeah. Just a few thoughts on drama and conflict in this story. Also, I just straight up prefer the two of them to be happy, they deserve it. Once again, thanks for the review, and I hope you'll keep reading and enjoy!


	16. Chapter 13

When Okudera asked Mitsuha to meet up one day, Mitsuha jumped at the opportunity in an instant. After nine years, she'd finally get to go on that date she missed out on—though, in hindsight, she is thankful things turned out how they did. It would've been really awkward to suddenly discover that her hometown had been wiped off the face of the Earth and that she was dead.

 _Finding out you're dead seems like a great way to ruin a date_ , Mitsuha figures.

Mitsuha absentmindedly pushes the food around on her plate as she ruminates on the tangled timelines, and Taki. To be honest, mostly Taki.

"Mitsuha, something on your mind?" Okudera asks out of concern. "You seemed so excited to go out with me, but it seems like you've got something on your mind."

Hearing her name finally snaps Mitsuha out of her trance-like state. "Ah! S-sorry, Okudera! Just thinking about the past!"

"Well, if it's got you this distracted, I'm curious now!"

When Okudera's eyes seem to glitter like that, Mitsuha knows she's trapped.

"Just thinking about my hometown, that's all." It's not the whole truth, but it's far enough from a lie that Mitsuha doesn't feel guilty.

"Is that really it?"

Mitsuha hides her face in her hands, absolutely sure her face is crimson. ". . .and Taki," she quietly admits. Her voice is muffled, yet Okudera easily hears her. Or, Mitsuha suddenly realizes, Okudera may have known all along.

"Why are you so flustered? It's natural to think about the one you love," Okudera assures her.

"B-but it's embarrassing!"

"Embarrassing? Just what exactly are you thinking about, Mitsuha?" Okudera's voice is mockingly husky, yet Mitsuha finds it strangely alluring.

"What?! I'm not thinking of anything like that!" she yelps. "Really, I was just thinking about how we met!"

"You're so fun to tease!" Okudera laughs. "I bet Saya and Tessie really enjoy this."

"Now I see how Taki feels," Mitsuha grumbles.

"So. . ." Okudera begins mischievously.

"Oh, no." Mitsuha had walked right into Okudera's trap.

"Now that you mention it. . ."

"Please stop." Mitsuha knows she won't.

"Just how. . .intimate. . .have you and Taki gotten?"

Well, there it is. Mitsuha groans. There's no escape. She might as well play along.

"W-well, we've. . .uh. . .cuddled?" she answers uncertainly.

"That's all?" Okudera looks bewildered, but quickly manages to recover. "Anyways, how did that make you feel?"

Mitsuha looks down in an effort to avoid making eye contact, but she can still feel Okudera's piercing gaze. "I-it. . .it felt good," she whispers.

"There!" Okudera says encouragingly. "Was that so hard?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

The two of them sit there in awkward silence, Okudera feeling slightly guilty while Mitsuha screams internally. Much to Mitsuha's chagrin, however, Okudera's guilt is short-lived.

"Don't you want more?"

It's such a simple question, yet out of every question Mitsuha has faced so far in her life, this one is the hardest. Not because she doesn't know the answer—in fact, her answer sprang to mind immediately. Despite her reservations, she still finds herself speaking before she realizes it.

Her answer is nearly inaudible. "Yes."

"Okay, so we've established that you want to be more physical with Taki. But let's clear something up: Taki hasn't even kissed you before?"

Now that she thinks about it, Mitsuha also finds it kind of strange. There were several prime opportunities she could think of, yet Taki didn't capitalize. "Is it possible he's not interested?" she worries aloud, though the absurdity of the question immediately hits her.

"Are you kidding? Have you seen the way he looks at you?" Okudera asks.

Mitsuha winces. "Stupid question, I know. But a girl can't help but wonder, you know?"

"Listen, you've got to be confident! Maybe it's because you're a reserved person that Taki is hesitant to try to take the next step on his own. So it's up to you to take the initiative!"

"B-but how?" Mitsuha feels wholly out of her depth.

"Let big sis Miki give you some pointers. . ."

* * *

If he had to run an errand with anybody, Taki could have picked much worse company than Yotsuha.

The topic never came up, and Mitsuha never mentioned it, but Taki hadn't presented her with a ring when he proposed. Even if Mitsuha doesn't care, Taki would like to at least give her something, even if a bit late, to symbolize their intent to marry. So, he recruited Yotsuha to run double duty as a 'close enough' hand model and a second opinion.

He just hoped people wouldn't misinterpret their relationship.

"So, Taki, how far have you gone with my sister?" Yotsuha casually asks as she idly browses a jewelry case full of rings.

Taki is taken aback by Yotsuha's boldness. "Whoa! Uh, are you sure this is a good conversation topic?"

"I don't see why not?" she shrugs.

"Well, maybe it could wait until we're in a more private setting?"

"Nah, it's fun watching you squirm."

"What do you think of this one?" Taki asks in an attempt to divert her attention, pointing at a random ring.

"How much money do you make?"

Upon second glance, Taki finally sees the price tag of his 'chosen' ring and balks. "Okay, maybe not that one."

"Are you sure a ring is even necessary? She seemed happy enough at the mere thought of marrying you."

"Well, isn't a man supposed to present his intended betrothed with a ring as a symbol of their love? I remember hearing about some old tradition in America, about how a diamond ring should cost a man two months of salary."

"Yeah, forget about that. It's propaganda perpetrated by diamond cartels." Yotsuha turns away from the rings dismissively. "Why don't you do something more personal? Wouldn't that be infinitely more special than some ring?"

"Something personal, huh?"

As the cogs in Taki's mind turn, he suddenly becomes conscious of the silken string wrapped around his wrist, its soft touch suddenly like a weighty iron shackle.

He has an idea.

"Yotsuha, could you teach me how to braid cords?"

* * *

"This is impossible," Taki laments as he stares at the hopeless tangle of threads before him.

"'Listen to the thread's voice,'" Yotsuha calmly recites. "'When you twine it round and round like this, feelings will start flowing between you and the thread.'"

"You sound like your grandmother."

"That's because she said that. Now shut up. I'm telling you to focus."

Taki finally manages to somewhat salvage his hapless pile of threads and begins trying to braid again. For a brief moment, they sit in companionable silence as they concentrate on their task.

"You know, you never answered my question," Yotsuha says.

"That's rather personal, don't you think?" Taki deflects.

"Yeah, so?"

". . .Look, I'm not comfortable with this topic."

"Yeah, so?"

Taki pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. "I need to get going soon."

"Alright." Taki's surprised that she's letting him go so easily, but he isn't going to complain. Yotsuha carefully lays down her threads. "Be here tomorrow after work."

"I don't know if I have time—"

"At this rate, you'll be done with your braided cord sometime next decade. Be here tomorrow after work."

"I'll be here," Taki concedes as he lets himself out.

Just before the door swing shut behind him, Yotsuha catches it. "Just so you know, Mitsuha apparently really likes to touch her own boobs. Well, at least she did back in high school. Just some food for thought, you wallflower."

And with that, the door slams shut in Taki's face.

* * *

Notes: This chapter was partly inspired by some fanart I saw, but halfway through I had another idea and ran with it. For once, I'm pretty pleased with how a chapter turned out.


	17. Chapter 14

As he mull over his new commitment for the foreseeable future, Taki finally arrives home. Mentally drained, it takes him a few moments to remember where he put his keys. He manages to fish them out of his pocket, but fumbles with the lock for a bit. Seems like staring at those threads so hard strained his eyes a bit. Finally the key fully slides in, and the lock clicks open.

Much to his surprise, the moment he steps inside Mitsuha practically drapes herself all over him.

"Welcome home," she says, almost purring directly into his ear. "Miss me?"

"Yeah," Taki says absentmindedly. "Could you let me take off my shoes? By the way, how was your date with Okudera? You finally got it after nine years."

"I'd say it was. . .educational." Mitsuha holds her position on Taki's back, pressing even closer to him.

Taki suddenly remembers Yotsuha's parting words, and suddenly becomes hyperaware of the distance, or lack thereof, between him and Mitsuha.

"I-I see," he stammers as he finally manages to kick off his shoes despite Mitsuha clinging to him. "Hey, aren't you a little, uh, close?"

"Am I? I have no idea what you're talking about," Mitsuha softly says, feigning ignorance.

"Anyways, after work tomorrow I have some stuff to do, so don't wait up for me for dinner or anything." He can't say the physical contact is unwelcome, but he also can't help but feel kind of put off by Mitsuha's drastic change in behavior.

Realizing she's getting nowhere, Mitsuha reluctantly releases Taki. "You seem pretty tired. The bath is ready, and dinner will be soon. Why don't you go relax for a bit?"

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

As soon as Taki disappears into the bathroom, Mitsuha slumps against the closest wall and heaves a sigh that's part frustration and part relief. She's glad she doesn't have to engage in such embarrassing behavior anymore, but she has so many questions regarding Taki's lack of any reaction.

Unsure of how to proceed, she pulls out her phone and calls Okudera.

"Calling already?" Okudera asks without any greeting.

"I guess you can tell how it went," Mitsuha laughs mirthlessly. "Maybe he really isn't interested."

"I don't think that's true. . .sounds like we may need to up the aggression a bit."

"I don't think my heart can take much more."

"Don't worry! This'll work, I guarantee it!"

* * *

The next day, Yotsuha is waiting outside her apartment door as Taki shows up.

"You're late."

"Well, there was—" Taki begins.

"No delay." Yotsuha shoves her phone in his face. "Cut the crap. There's an app for everything, and would you look at that? No delays anywhere along your route."

"How do you even know what trains I take for work?"

Yotsuha completely ignores his question. "Let's get started. We're losing valuable sunlight." She marches inside, her silence a command for him to follow.

So he complies.

Even though it's been one day since he started learning, Taki is frustrated at his incompetence. "Is this even possible?"

"I'm doing just fine over here!" Yotsuha answers in a singsong voice.

"You have years of experience over me. I figured you'd be a better teacher."

"And I figured you'd be a better student. Let this be a life lesson: you don't always get what you want."

Taki can't help but laugh, Yotsuha seems to have an answer for everything. "You and Mitsuha couldn't be any different."

"Is it because I'm the fun one?" Yotsuha flashes him a cheesy smile, somehow still able to braid her cord without looking.

"I've always got to be on my toes around you, that's for sure."

"You know, I think this is a wonderful idea, by the way. Making Mitsuha a braided cord, that is."

"Such high praise, from you? I'm flattered."

"You're welcome," Yotsuha chuckles. "But really, I think she'll really appreciate it. I noticed she gave you her cord, by the way."

"Oh, yeah." Taki looks at it fondly. "I'm surprised it's still in such good condition."

Yotsuha catches Taki's slip up. "'Still?'"

"Mitsuha had mentioned that she had used it for years," Taki explains. "I'll always cherish it. I know just how much it means to her."

"I'm glad you know! And since she gave you her cord, you better finish this one for her!" Yotsuha moves to sit next to Taki, playfully shouldering him aside. "Watch closely. I'll get this one started for you so you can practice. Once you get a hang of the basics, it should be a lot easier."

"The basics?" Taki asks in confusion. "Shouldn't we have started off like this?"

Yotsuha looks away guiltily, but can't help grinning. "I just might have tried tossing you into the deep end, just to see how it goes."

"Of course you did."

* * *

Mitsuha flinches as Okudera slams a hefty pile of notebooks onto the table, drawing the stares of the other café patrons.

"That's. . .a lot. Is this all for. . .?"

"Oh, no, this is for work! I just always wanted to try doing that," Okudera admits, slightly sheepish. "Anyways, what exactly happened?"

"Well, I made sure to be there as soon as he came home," Mitsuha recalls. "I made sure to. . .get close to him."

"Okay, that's a good start."

"But he seemed distracted, and told me he just wanted to take off his shoes. I even tried to speak, uh, seductively." Mitsuha hides her face. "Just remembering makes me want to die!"

"What next?"

"Well, he told me he was going to be home late for the foreseeable future, then went to take a bath."

"That's all?" Okudera groans. "I don't think you did enough. You need to be more forward! Initiate things!"

Mitsuha is aghast. "B-but how?"

"Maybe you need to set the atmosphere somehow. Say, Taki's going to be late after work for a while, right?"

"Yeah."

"Perfect! I'll swing by some time this week and we can begin preparations for the weekend." Okudera is already furiously typing on her phone.

"So soon?! W-wait, what do you mean 'we?!'"

* * *

Yotsuha regards Taki's braided cord with a critical eye, and nods approvingly. "It's only been a few days, but it looks like you're getting the hang of things! I guess being an architect and drawing all the time means you have pretty good fine motor skills and an eye for this stuff."

"Thanks." Taki takes back the cord. "How hard would it be to put a design on the cord?"

"Well, it certainly won't be easy," Yotsuha says. "But it's also dependent upon the design."

Taki looks at Mitsuha's cord, gently stroking the serpentine shooting star motif. "If I drew up a few ideas, could you give me your thoughts?"

"Yeah, I could do that."

"Great." Taki whips out his sketchbook and a pencil so quickly Yotsuha jumps.

"Wait, you're doing that now?"

Taki's lips are set in a hard line as he focuses on the paper before him. "I've been thinking about this for a bit. I think something related to Itomori, just like her old cord, would be nice."

Yotsuha sits back and relaxes, the soft scratching sound of a sharp pencil on paper actually quite relaxing. She lets the sounds soothe her as she closes her eyes.

In what feels like an instant, she can feel Taki's presence waiting expectantly by her side. She cracks one eye to find him standing there, clutching his notebook in anticipation, looking like a nervous student about to give a presentation.

"Here." Taki presents her with the notebook, already done. One design in particular stands out to her, it's clear Taki made his request with this one in mind.

"What's this supposed to be?"

"It's the sun setting behind some mountains. I thought it'd be a nice representation of the 'magic hour,'" Taki animatedly explains.

His terminology immediately rings bells in her mind, and she swears she's seen this exact same mountain range far off on the horizon. "'Magic hour?'"

"Well, it's a bit of an outdated term—"

"Spare me the etymology lesson, Taki. I know all about the term 'magic hour.'" Yotsuha levels a piercing gaze at him. "How do you?"

"Oh, Mitsuha mentioned it a few times," Taki easily answers. "She said that she used to hate how the sun would always set so early, but now she misses those sunsets."

"That makes sense." Yotsuha is loath to admit it, but Taki's alibi is airtight. Taking her mind off of Taki's inexplicable knowledge of Itomori and even Miyamizu Shrine, Yotsuha starts analyzing Taki's design. "This should be doable, even for someone of your skill. It's simple, but looks good."

"Really?!"

"Yeah." She gestures for Taki to start braiding. "Work on getting the braid perfect, then we can start really planning the next part."

Taki enthusiastically returns to the threads without another word.

As she spends more time with Taki, Yotsuha is starting to understand just why Mitsuha loves him so much.


	18. Chapter 15

"Are you sure about this?" Mitsuha asks doubtfully.

"Oh, for sure!" Okudera confidently answers.

"No, I mean. . .I don't think I can do this. It's too much!"

"Didn't you say you used to perform ritual dances in public back in Itomori? It can't be more embarrassing than that! Only Taki will be here!"

Mitsuha remembers her mortification when her classmates watched her spit up chewed rice for the kuchikamizake ritual. Even so, she still lacks confidence. "I don't know, Miki. . ."

"You don't, but I do. Trust me!"

Mitsuha begrudgingly takes the bag Okudera offers.

"Well, here goes nothing. . ."

* * *

"Color me impressed. It hasn't even been a week, you've exceeded my admittedly low expectations," Yotsuha praises Taki.

"Well, I learned from the best."

"Flattery will get you nowhere. But you're right." Yotsuha tosses the cord back to Taki. "Have you settled on the setting sun design?"

"To be honest, it's pretty much the only one I ever really considered," he says.

"I figured. What about colors?"

"I'd like to keep the majority of the cord the same color scheme as the old one—primarily red and orange. As for the design, I think a reddish-orange that transitions into blue would be nice."

Yotsuha rifles through the various threads, picking out several appropriately colored ones. "That'll make things a bit harder, since we don't have any multicolored threads. You'll just have to use multiple separate ones."

"That should be fine. I'm pretty confident in my skills now!" Taki jokingly flexes a bicep. "Er, could you get it started for me though? I never really got the hang of that."

"And you were doing so well before."

* * *

"Mitsuha, surely you're finished by now. It's been nearly ten minutes!" Okudera calls into the bathroom.

"Nope. I can't do this. I just can't," Mitsuha frantically answers.

Tired of Mitsuha's indecisiveness, Okduera takes charge and enters the bathroom. "Look, I don't know what you're so worked up about! It's just a dress."

"Don't you think it's a bit too. . .daring?" Mitsuha shivers, her back completely exposed.

"This is pretty much par for the course for a wedding dress."

"Maybe we'll have a traditional Japanese ceremony then."

"Oh, you're just being foolish! Are you telling me you never wanted to dress up like this before?"

"Well," Mitsuha begins as she absentmindedly plays with her hair. "Before the whole comet stuff, I actually wanted to move to Tokyo and get into the fashion industry."

"There you go!" Okudera grabs Mitsuha by the shoulders and turns her to face the mirror. "Now's your chance, and you get to do it for the man you love!"

"Will he even like this?"

Okudera groans and pinches the bridge of her nose. Both Taki and Mitsuha can be unbelievably dense. "It's you. Of course he will."

Mitsuha twirls in front of the mirror, admiring the dress.

"It isn't so bad, I guess," she says bashfully.

* * *

Taki stands before his apartment door, nervous. In his hands is a beautifully wrapped package, containing the completed cord. He takes a few moments to steel himself for the task at hand.

Even though it's just a gift, his original intention behind it weighs heavy on his mind. Mitsuha already accepted his proposal and they were well into planning a wedding, but he can't help but feel that sense of dread and fear of rejection. He had done nothing special for this occasion.

Then again, he had kind of made a habit of charging blindly ahead when it came to Mitsuha. With a deep breath, he opens the door.

* * *

"You're all dressed up? You didn't mess up your hair, right? tha Did you plan anything special?" Okudera asks, ready to give any last minute advice.

"No. Should I have? Maybe I should have. Is it too late to back out? I could lock myself inside," Mitsuha frets.

"He has a key to the apartment, same as you."

"I'll barricade the bathroom!"

"Mitsuha." Okudera's voice cuts through Mitsuha's inner chaos, managing to ground her. For the moment. "Just be yourself."

"Then what was all that advice earlier about. . .pushing myself onto him?"

"Kind of stupid, honestly," Okudera sighs. "The two of you. . .well, you'll figure it out quickly. Good luck!"

As soon as the line goes dead, Mitsuha realizes she hears the door opening.

It's too late to back out now.

And besides, she makes this dress look pretty good.

* * *

"Hello? Mitsuha?" Taki asks a seemingly empty apartment as he enters. The first thing he notices, besides Mitsuha's conspicuous absence, is the strangely dim lighting. It's only when he steps beyond the apartment's threshold that he realizes it's because Mitsuha decided to light some candles.

"Taki?" Her voices drifts over from the closed bedroom door.

Taki walks over and tries to open the door, but to no avail. "Mitsuha? Is something wrong?" he asks out of concern.

"No. . .yes? I-I could use a moment, Taki. I'll be out soon."

"If you need anything, please, let me know." Taki returns to the main room, all of his courage suddenly drained.

Taki slumps into the couch, mind racing. What could be bothering her so much? Is she okay? Would she talk to him about it?

He's not sure how long he's lost in his thoughts, but the gentle click of the door opening makes him immediately shoot up. As he turns to face the door, his breath catches in his throat and his train of thought derails.

Mitsuha stands before him in an elegant red dress, hair done up stylishly. He suddenly feels woefully underdressed in his button down and slacks before he realizes he's staring rather unashamedly.

"M-Mitsuha."

She shyly looks away, playing with the fabric of her skirt before looking at him, her cheeks tinged pink. "W-what do you think?"

"I. . .uh. . ." Taki inwardly curses over his sudden inability to formulate a proper sentence, let alone speak more than one syllable at a time.

Taking his lack of words for discomfort or disapproval, Mitsuha is crestfallen. "Oh, I see. . .this kind of thing doesn't really suit me, does it?"

"No!" Seeing her so down finally spurs Taki into action, and he finds the words tumbling from his mouth. "You're beautiful, Mitsuha! I'm just, well, kind of awkward. And as cliché as it sounds, seeing you dressed up like this took my breath away."

"You mean it?" She looks at him, eyes shining with hope.

"Of course!"

The timing just feels right, so Taki springs his original plan into action.

"I know it never bothered you, but I never did give you an engagement ring when I proposed. So, here!" He thrusts the package containing the cord forward, instinctively shutting his eyes.

The weight disappears from his hand as Mitsuha accepts the gift. She daintily unwraps the package layer by layer, the buildup making Taki's heart rate skyrocket higher and higher. Why exactly did he wrap it up so much? Finally, the last bit of wrapping paper is shed, and it's Mitsuha's turn to gasp.

"Taki. . ." She reverently lifts the cord to the light, staring at it in wonder. She turns the cord over in her hand, and her eyes grow wide. "The 'magic hour. . . !'"

"Oh, I'm glad you recognized it! I—" Taki's rambling never begins as Mitsuha lunges forward and grabs his face, all but crushing his lips with her own as she pulls him near.

As he revels in the sensation, Taki belatedly realizes that this is their first kiss. Mitsuha is insistent and demanding, a stark contrast from the chaste and nervous first experience Taki expected.

But in this perfect moment, he can't imagine it happening any other way.

* * *

Notes: Well, that's that. Small little side plot resolved, and on with the story. Kinda.

The end is in sight, I think. I have the bad habit of saying something's done, but then think of another thing to add on and whoops here I go writing 30000+ words.

So I'll just be realistic and say that the (current) main plot is close to its conclusion. I won't make any promises regarding future updates, but I'd say it's pretty likely there will be one or two. Or several.

Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 16

"What's up with you?" Yotsuha asks. "You're positively. . .glowing."

"Oh? Am I?" Mitsuha looks at her, unaware of the slight smile that's been plastered on her face the whole time.

"Yeah, it's pretty weird, actually," Saya says.

"I take it everything went well, then! Well, come on! You have to tell us the details!" Okudera energetically insists, practically bouncing in her seat.

"Hey, we're getting off topic," Mitsuha calmly says.

"Wait, what details?" Saya asks in confusion.

"Mitsuha tried to put the moves on Taki the other day," Okudera explains.

"Bachelorette party planning can wait." Yotsuha closes her laptop with an air of finality, not unlike a judge pounding a gavel.

Mitsuha imagines this is what it must feel like to be trapped with three predatory animals in a cage, but even her apprehension can only take the smallest edge off of her good mood.

"So, what do you want to know?" Mitsuha asks, flooring everyone.

"Are you saying you'll tell us? Everything?" Okudera is far too excited for this.

"Sure, I guess."

"Did he touch your boobs?" Yotsuha blurts.

"W-what?!" Mitsuha looks aghast, her good mood instantly shattered.

"Well, it's just. . .you really liked to touch your own boobs back in high school," Yotsuha says, as if she were discussing the weather.

Mitsuha flushes crimson, though whether it's from embarrassment or anger, it's hard to tell. After a second of silence, Mitsuha finally erupts.

"Taki, you idiot!"

* * *

Elsewhere, Taki violently sneezes.

"You alright, man?" Takagi asks.

"Yeah, thanks."

"So, what was the plan for your best man stuff?" Tessie asks. "You should probably get that figured out."

"You want to do it?"

"Uh, I appreciate it, but wouldn't Takagi or Tsukasa be a better choice?"

"Takagi was my best man, and Taki was Miki's 'man of honor,'" Tsukasa says. "Feel free to take the offer, I can just be Takagi's best man in the future, right?"

"Makes sense to me," Takagi agrees.

"I might be waiting a while, though," Tsukasa jests.

As Tsukasa and Takagi engage in friendly banter, Tessie nudges Taki. "Never a dull moment with you three, huh?"

* * *

"I could say the same about you, Saya, and Mitsuha," Taki counters.

"Is it true?" Okudera whispers to Yotsuha.

"Yeah," she confirms. "It was pretty weird, actually. It only lasted for a bit more than a month, and only every few days, too."

"We used to joke about her being possessed back then," Saya chimes in. "Maybe she really was. I can't imagine Mitsuha of all people doing that."

"Can we please drop this?" Mitsuha begs, despair written on her face.

"Mitsuha, there's no need to be so ashamed!" Okudera says in an attempt to reassure her.

"I don't know, you weren't there," Yotsuha interjects. "It was actually kind of scary. She was a completely different person."

Okudera ignores Yotsuha and pushes on, driven mainly by a desire to hear about what went down between Mitsuha and Taki. "Well, what's in the past is in the past. And it sounds like you weren't exactly yourself. Just look back and laugh! We all do stupid things sometimes."

"Maybe you're right," Mitsuha chuckles. "That was nearly a decade ago."

It may have been almost ten years, but Taki will get what's coming to him. Mitsuha swears it.

"Anyways, all of this planning is a real drag," Saya gripes. "Planning a wedding was bad enough, but at least there was a general direction to things. With this, it feels like anything goes. Surely we can keep it simple and still have a good time."

"Let's start by limiting it to Tokyo, then," Yotsuha suggests. "It'll narrow things down, and also we won't have to pay out the nose for travel and a place to stay."

"Frugal and practical, I like it," Okudera says. "I can work with Tokyo. I'll get us a reservation at a nice restaurant. And no, I'm not going to be Taki and take you to Il Giardino delle Parole."

"Now that you mention it, he's always taking people there, isn't he?" Mitsuha laughs, though she can certainly understand (and even share) his affinity for the establishment. The both worked their during what they may consider the most important period of their lives, after all.

"He probably tries to get discounts because he knows people there," Yotsuha jokes. "Saya, can you take a look at various entertainment options, then? Anything goes, though try to be at least a little bit reasonable."

"You can count on me!" Saya says confidently. "I'll try to keep the bars to a minimum, since you're bad with alcohol."

"Where should we stay? I'd suggest my apartment, but Taki also lives there," Mitsuha says.

"Taki and the guys can go figure their stuff out, we're taking the apartment," Yotsuha decides.

"It was Mitsuha's to begin with, to be fair," Saya adds.

"Now that that's settled. . ." Okudera looks at Mitsuha expectantly. Even Saya and Yotsuha look far more interested than they should.

"Fine, I guess," Mitsuha relents.

* * *

"You know, I'm pretty sure Tsukasa said you can be best man so he doesn't have to deal with the planning," Takagi says.

"Figures," Tessie laughs. "I don't really mind, though. I'm really thankful for the chance. So, any ideas for the bachelor party?"

"Stay in, have a drink, and relax," Taki states with finality.

"Sounds like a hell of a night to me."

"I'll volunteer my place, I guess. You all live with your wives, or fiancée in Taki's case, so naturally we need a real bachelor pad for a bachelor party," Takagi states.

"So we'll meet at Takagi's place," Tsukasa agrees. "Bring whatever you want with you, though I know a pretty great pub near there we can go for a bite."

"Well, this was easy."

* * *

"How bold, Mitsuha!" Okudera teases. "I thought Taki was the spontaneous one in your relationship."

"I don't know what came over me. It just. . .seemed right," Mitsuha says pensively. "It wasn't bad, though. Actually. . .it was kind of nice. To just do what I want."

"Grandma would be so disappointed to hear that," Yotsuha laughs. "You were always to proper and well behaved back in Itomori. Spend some time in the city, and your morals have completely decayed!"

Saya wraps an arm around Yotsuha's shoulder. "Our little girl's all grown up."

"Knock it off, guys!" Strangely, Mtisuha finds herself enjoying the mocking banter. "Well, sounds like we've got the groundwork for a plan."

"Yeah, just make sure the notify everyone of the finalized details," Yotsuha reminds the group.

"See you guys soon!"

* * *

Notes: Bit of a short, weaker chapter. Mostly just to set up the next chapter. Not too happy with this, but it is what it is.


	20. Chapter 17

"So, how's your planning coming along?" Taki asks as he seats himself next to Mitsuha, pulling her into his arms.

"Well, we've delegated planning for the party, but it seems like we've got everything set," Mitsuha says. "What about you?"

"We're just going to chill at Takagi's."

"Fitting," Mitsuha snorts. "Bachelor pad for a bachelor party."

"He said the exact same thing."

"Well, tell him that great minds think alike! Anyways, wedding planning," Mitsuha says, shifting the topic. "We've settled on a modern style wedding, but what about the venue?"

"Actually, I have an idea. I'm not entirely sure if the timelines will match up, but let me ask around," Taki says.

"Don't take too long, okay?"

"It's kind of funny, you know?" Taki muses.

"What is?"

"Hearing you, of all people, say that."

* * *

"Miyamizu. . ." Taki begins.

"Toshiki," Toshiki corrects him with a warm smile. "We're family now."

"Right. Toshiki," Taki starts anew, still a bit stiff. "I was wondering how close you are to the memorial project. I mean, I'm working on it, but I don't exactly have the clout for the request I want to make, even if I was hired specifically to design the building."

Toshiki leans forward in his seat. "Well, I was one of the creators of the project. What do you want to ask?"

"Well, it's about the wedding. . ."

Toshiki hums in thought. "I see. I'll see what I can do. I won't promise anything, but I'm owed a few favors."

"But I didn't even—"

"Your intentions are transparent, Taki," Toshiki laughs. "I could have learned something from you back when I was in politics. I assume this means construction progress is going well?"

"Yes, sir. With the amount of resources we've received, we're somehow ahead of schedule."

"Ahead?" Toshiki looks genuinely surprised, but also pleased. "This must be a first for a government project. October, right?"

"That's correct."

"Lighten up, Taki! I doubt you're always this tense and uptight around Mitsuha, right?"

"No, I guess not." Taki looks down ruefully.

"Well, I don't expect you to act the same way around me you do with her, to be fair." Toshiki smiles to himself as he starts looking through a stack of papers. "I'll have an answer for your request within a week, guaranteed."

"Thank you so much, sir, I really appreciate it." Taki tries to hide his grimace as he bows his head, realizing that he's still being formal.

"No problem—though we will have one if you insist on being such a stick in the mud, Taki," Toshiki says genially.

* * *

"Okudera's late," Mitsuha grumbles.

"Now you see how we feel when you take your sweet time," Yotsuha gloats. "Doesn't feel good, does it?"

Before any sisterly banter can take off, the door to Mitsuha's apartment swings wildly in and Okudera marches in, carrying several garment bags. "You ladies ready?"

"Uh, yeah? What's with the bags?" Saya asks.

"Because you're not ready." Okudera commandeers a nearby coat rack and starts hanging various articles of clothing anywhere she can. "I've secured us a table at one of the nicest restaurants in the city. So we need to look the part."

"Wait, how fancy are we talking?" Saya worries. "Like, dress code fancy?"

"How about, 'there isn't even a menu, the chef chooses everything' fancy."

"Oh." Saya gulps nervously.

"Do I even want to know how much a dinner for four there costs?" Yotsuha asks warily.

"No," Okudera replies simply.

Mitsuha grows visibly paler as the conversation drags on. "You really don't have to do this much. I appreciate it, but—!"

Okudera stifles any protest by clamping a hand over Mitsuha's mouth. "Don't you worry about price! Like I said before, I was owed a few favors. Now's as good a time as any to call them in, don't you think?"

Okudera quickly scans everyone's clothes. "This won't do." She grabs three bags and hands one each to Mitsuha, Saya, and Yotsuha. "Get changed."

"Where did these even come from?" Yotsuha wonders. "Wait, how do you know our sizes?!"

"Trade secret!" Okudera winks.

* * *

Taki knocks on the door like a normal person.

"Dude, let us in!" Tsukasa shouts at Takagi's apartment door.

"Yeah, we have beer!" Tessie helpfully adds.

The door instantly opens.

"Get in."

* * *

"So, what do you think?"

Yotsuha stares at the mirror in wonder, lost for words. She hesitantly reaches out to touch her reflection, as if it would all disappear if she's not careful. "I, uh, wow. . .is that really me?"

"She's good, isn't she?" Mitsuha asks her, beaming.

Okudera waltzes past the two on her way to help Saya. "Of course I am," she says in a singsong voice. "Who do you think got Mitsuha all set up for her hot date with Taki?"

Yotsuha plays with the ends of her hair, unused to having it down instead of in her usual pigtails. "With my hair like this. . ."

". . .you look just like mom, right?" Mitsuha finishes, voice tinged with nostalgia.

". . .Yeah."

As the sisters share a moment, Okudera and Saya watch from the sidelines.

"Everyone in Itomori always said they were beautiful, just like their mother," Saya remembers. "I'll be honest, I sometimes felt that being so close to Mitsuha made me look a bit plain. Even now. . ."

"That's a load of nonsense," Okudera confidently cuts Saya off. "Let's get started and I'll show you."

* * *

"Takagi, can you pass me another beer?" someone asks.

The request is followed by the sounds of a hand blindly slapping away at a cooler in search of a bottle. ". . .I think we're out."

"Already?"

"So, dinner?"

"Food!"

* * *

Saya, Yotsuha, and Mitsuha had high expectations after Okudera talked up the restaurant and dressed them up, but they hadn't been expecting a VIP reservation at the most exclusive restaurant in Tokyo.

Saya shrinks, almost as if she's trying to hide from the staff and other patrons. "I-I definitely don't belong here. I didn't realize you were bringing us here?! How. . . ?"

"Networking." Okudera winks at her.

"Oh, Miki, you really didn't have to. . ." Mitsuha says, touched by the gesture. Okudera has really gone all out.

"Of course I didn't. But, as weird as this sounds now that I'm saying it, that's why I did it."

"Don't worry, I get it," Yotsuha tells her. ". . .but I also don't get it."

Okudera throws her hands up in defeat. "Oh well! What matters is that we're here! The chef is world-renowned for his culinary genius, combining traditional Japanese cuisine with modern flair. So forget all that other stuff and let's enjoy this once in a lifetime experience!"

* * *

Takagi strolls into the pub, the rest of the group in tow. With a familiar wave at the chef and waitstaff, he secures four seats at the bar.

"I'm a bit of a regular here," he says. "The food is simple, but it's done well. And it pairs well with the beers they have on tap."

"Any suggestions?" Taki asks as he scans the menu.

"That'd be helpful, right now the whole menu is looking delicious." Tessie is almost salivating, the nearby smells of food being prepared aren't helping.

Tsukasa has a simple question. "Why not?"

"Wait, order one of everything. . . ?" Taki is dumbfounded by the prospect, yet a small part of him thinks it's genius.

Before anyone can raise any further objections or inquiries, Takagi is already calling out to the chef. "Hey! We want one of everything on the menu! Oh, and give us a pitcher of every beer you have on draft!"

* * *

"That was incredible! I didn't even know you could do those kinds of things with food!" Mitsuha gushes. "Those combinations of flavors, and the presentation of the dishes. . .no wonder it's nearly impossible to get a table there."

"My taste is impeccable in all aspects," Okudera boasts. And after tonight, none of the other girls would dare contest that claim.

"No kidding. Teach me your ways," Yostuha implores her. "I've had a taste of the high life, and I'm not going back!"

Amused, Saya pats her on the head. "Take me with you then," she laughs freely.

Engrossed in good company, the group walks aimlessly through the city as they talk, their previously made plans forgotten.

* * *

Thanks to the rowdy atmosphere of the pub, the guys' antics go unnoticed.

"We're out of beer. Again," Tessie laments, having just drained the last pitcher.

"I can't believe it. How much have we had? I lost count after the seventh pitcher," Taki says giddily, rather proud of the accomplishment.

"Forget the beer," Takagi belches. "I ate too much. I don't think I can move."

"We've all had a bit too much to eat and drink," Taki agrees. "We should probably stop."

Silence (or as much silence as one can get in a lively pub during peak hours) dominates the table for a beat.

"So, another round?" Tsukasa asks.

"Sure."

"Yeah, I'm in."

"We should get some fried chicken, too!"

* * *

Their wanderings eventually lead them to a hybrid coffee bar/cocktail lounge, set a bit away from the main thoroughfare. The hole in the wall nearly went unnoticed, but the fragrance of dark coffee lured the girls inside.

Mitsuha nurses a warm mug, reveling in the steamy aroma of a perfectly prepared cup of coffee. "This is just what I needed," she sighs contentedly. She closes her eyes in delight as she takes a sip, savoring the minute complexities of the brew.

Okudera, on the other hand, opts for a strong cocktail. "I know what you mean-not much can beat a cup of great coffee. But an expertly made drink," she swirls her glass for emphasis, "sure can give one a run for its money."

"I think you're both right," Saya compromises. "So, Irish coffee is the way to go."

Yotsuha blanches. "All of that stuff is just bitter and gross," she frowns.

"You're like a little kid," Mitsuha laughs.

Yotsuha pouts, which doesn't help defeat Mitsuha's argument one bit. "Am not."

"Don't worry about it!" Okudera reassures her. "It's an acquired taste. You don't need to rush to try things and pretend to like them so you seem like an adult."

Saya offers Yotsuha her mug. "Here, try this! It's really good, trust me. It isn't very bitter, even though it's alcohol and coffee mixed together. Instead of a creamer and sugar, a cream liqueur is used instead. It tastes just like regular old coffee, but with a hint of alcohol."

Yotsuha stares at the mug dubiously but accepts it anyways. She takes an experimental sip and lets the flavors linger on her palate.

She hums agreeably. "Not bad. I'm not going to change my mind from a single sip, but I can definitely see why people like this stuff."

"It's all about finding what you like," Mitsuha says. "Don't let what other people say and think change you."

"Weren't you making fun of me just a few minutes ago saying I was like a kid?" Yotsuha eyes her critically.

"I'm your older sister, I'm allowed to do that!"

* * *

"We. . .are in no condition to go anywhere."

"Is it because we ate too much, or because we're too drunk?"

"Both."

Through Herculean effort and sheer force of will (or, more likely, they were just exaggerating for comedic effect), the four men finally manage to rise from their seats and make their way outside of the pub.

"Man, I'm exhausted. . ." Taki rubs his eyes and stifles a yawn.

"Exhausted? What're you talking about? All we've done is eat, drink, and be idiots! The night's hardly begun!" Takagi exclaims, before yawning himself.

"Nice one," Tsukasa snickers.

"Well, who says the night's over?" Tessie asks. "Let's get back to Takagi's, for a start. I don't know about you, but I'm not looking to get arrested for public intoxication, or disturbing the peace, or moral bankruptcy, or whatever dumb thing we're going to end up doing."

His argument is convincing.

But before the four can even begin to stumble their way less than a block to Takagi's apartment, the sight of four particular people turning the corner up ahead strikes fear into their hearts, sobering them up immediately.

As one, they all quickly turn around.

"Do you think they—"

"Fujii? Taki, Takagi?! Is that you?"

"Oh."


	21. Chapter 18

"You guys look awful." Yotsuha sniffs, and recoils a bit. "And you smell worse."

Tessie puts up his hands in surrender. "I'll be the first to admit that while we have been acting stupid, we haven't done anything bad. Yet."

Saya rolls her eyes. "Oh, well that's a relief. 'Yet.'"

"We were just headed back to Takagi's actually. We, uh, might have had a bit much to eat and drink. And we're kind of tired," Taki explains.

"Are you all right?" Mitsuha asks in concern.

Takagi and Okudera lock eyes and briefly share a wicked, conspiratorial grin.

Taki waves away Mitsuha's worries. "Yeah, I'm-"

"Not doing so well, actually," Takagi butts in. "He said he wasn't feeling well, which is why we were headed back to my place."

"But isn't that kind of far?" Okudera pretends to ask. "Do you think he could make it?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Guys, what are you-?!" Taki tried to object, but to no avail.

"Are you familiar with this area, Takagi?" Okudera prompts him.

He plays along, knowing exactly where she's going with this. "A little bit, why?"

"Perhaps it'd be for the best of Taki found a place nearby to rest up, don't you think?"

"That's a good idea," Takagi agrees. "I think there's a hotel down that way."

"Wait, a hotel?!" Taki's question is blatantly ignored.

Okudera all but shoved Mitsuha into Taki, who easily catches her. "Mitsuha, why don't you take care of him?"

"But what about the parties?" she asks.

"It's a shame," Okudera concedes, "but this'll give us a chance to get to know each other a bit more, without you two having to act as a bridge between us. It'll be fine!"

"I think the place is down at that corner over there." Takagi points in the opposite direction of his apartment.

Mitsuha and Taki both turn to look, which in hindsight is a fatal mistake. "Oh, I think I see it," Mitsuha remarks. "Is that it?" she asks Takagi for confirmation.

Only silence answers her.

Taki sighs. "Did they really just leave us here? I'm feeling fine, I'm not even that tired. Takagi's place isn't even a block away! What in the world are they thinking?! Aren't the bachelor and bachelorette parties supposed to stay separate, anyways?"

Mitsuha deflates a little bit. "Sorry. I'm sure you'd rather be with your friends right now, this is supposed to be a celebration with them after all."

"No, it's not your fault!" Taki says quickly, realizing his mistake. "And, if I'm being honest. . ."

Mitsuha waits expectantly for him to finish.

". . .it's nice, just the two of us," Taki lamely finishes.

"Well, if it's just the two of us, then what shall we do?" Mitsuha asks coyly.

"I'll be honest, I have no clue."

"Me neither.

Resigned to their fate, the couple head down the street towards the hotel. It'd be nicer to get off the street, at least, while they try to figure out their next step.

* * *

Somehow they both have made it this far without either of them chickening out. And as they sit side by side on the bed, taking great care not to make any contact, physical or otherwise, both Taki and Mitsuha begin to regret their decision.

But deep down, neither can deny the excitement they feel.

Finally, Mitsuha takes the first step, letting her fingers brush Taki's ever so slightly, the mere ghost of contact able to make him flush crimson.

"So, uh, here we are. . ." Taki says uncertainly.

"Here we are," Mitsuha echoes.

Taki raises his hands, gesturing uselessly. "I, uh. . .well. . .you. . .um. . ."

His thoughts jumbled, words spill uncontrollably from his mouth. But he can't even properly string together two words. Thankfully, his pointless stuttering is cut off when he yawns.

"Oh, you really are tired, aren't you?" Mitsuha asks, her eyes glittering with mirth. "Well. . .why don't you let me take care of you?"

Taki can feel his ears burning. He must look like a tomato right now. Once again, his words fail him in embarrassing fashion. "You don't-it's just, uh. . .I. . ."

With surprising strength, Mitsuha pulls Taki off balance, and rests his head in her lap. It's bold, and certainly not what Taki has come to expect from Mitsuha until recently, but it's definitely not an unwelcome development. As much as it irks him to admit it, Okudera's right when she says he can be a bit oblivious.

Taki decides to just enjoy the moment and shuts his eyes. "This is nice. . ." He can't see it, but he knows Mitsuha is smiling softly down at him.

"Is it? I'm glad."

"I'll be honest, I don't know what I was expecting when we actually can here," Taki says.

"M-me neither. . ." Mitsuha concurs, her voice faltering just a bit.

The companionable silence between them is comforting. Neither feels the need to try and fill it with pointless chatter, instead they opt to just enjoy each other's presence.

* * *

A hand gently stroking his cheek rouses Taki from his light slumber. He said he was fine, but it seems the combination of excessive eating and drinking, fatigue from a long day, and the welcoming comfort of Mitsuha's lap lulled him into dozing off.

His vision focuses after a second, and he finds himself staring straight up at Mitsuha, who's smiling contentedly.

"Oh, sorry. Did I wake you?" she apologizes while blushing slightly. "Your sleeping face was. . .too cute. I-I couldn't resist."

Her embarrassment is endearing, especially considering just why she's feeling flustered. "Don't worry about it. In fact, thanks for waking me."

"But aren't you tired?"

"Yeah. But if I'm sleeping like this," Taki says, before getting up and enveloping Mitsuha in his arms before falling back onto the bed, "I can't go to bed with the woman I love in my arms."

Mitsuha's thankful Taki had chosen to hug her from behind. This way, he can't see her face, which she knows is burning red.

Rather than potentially spoil the atmosphere with some rambling, stuttering response, Mitsuha opts to silently make herself comfortable, relishing the sensation of Taki's warmth surrounding her on all sides.

She closes her eyes and blissfully drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Notes: I'll be honest, I've had this (and probably the next chapter) done for a while now, but I started going back and moving things around and got everything mixed up. But anyways, sorry for being so late. It's also been a bit hard to write, mainly because I have no idea what to write, but also because it feels kind of wrong to tie things up so cleanly and unambiguously. I keep saying I'll wrap this up, but then I start feeling like I don't want to even though I'm pretty much out of ideas. I dunno, but either way I hope you all enjoy and continue to read!


	22. Chapter 19

"I'm glad you caught on so quickly, Takagi," Okudera says.

Takagi smirks, pleased with himself. "I'm not as blind as Taki, you know?"

"Why didn't anybody else stop us?" Okudera asks the rest of the group out of curiosity.

Yotsuha chooses to abstain. "No comment."

"When you get that look in your eye, I know to stay out of the way," Tsukasa explains.

"It's cute and all that, but the two of them are just too awkward around each other!" Saya says in exasperation. "Just watching them can be tough."

"And Mitsuha deserves a guy like Taki," Tessie adds. "And he deserves her. They're good people."

Takagi claps his hands, as if to signal the closing of the topic. "Well, I guess those can pass for introductions. It may have been an excuse back there, but let's do exactly what Okudera said: get to know each other better!"

* * *

"Wait, you were how old when you had your first drink?!" Takagi gapes at Yotsuha.

"Maybe seven or eight? And it wasn't much of a drink," Yotsuha answers. "I just snuck some of the shrine's ceremonial sake."

"Wait, you drank kuchikamizake?" Tessie asks in disbelief. "That stuff's made by chewing up rice, spitting it out, and letting it ferment," he explains for Takagi's benefit.

"That sounds like it tastes awful," Takagi laughs.

"Oh, you have no idea. Pretty sure that stuff messed with my head, I felt like I had some crazy dream, or nightmare." Yotsuha shakes her head, as if the action will dispel the memory. "Kids are dumb. What was I thinking?"

"Who knows. . .so, you and Mitsuha were shrine maidens, huh?" Takagi asks.

"Yup. We lived with our grandmother at the shrine, our father left shortly after our mother passed away. Something happened to him that caused a big fight. But we're all back on good terms," Yotsuha says.

"That's good. Her dad was always a sensitive topic with Mitsuha," Tessie recalls. "Even though his involvement in her life was practically non-existent, he didn't hesitate to use her as a political tool. I'm glad he simply sees her as his daughter now."

"You seem pretty opinionated on that, Tessie," Takagi notes.

"Yeah. My dad owned a construction company in Itomori-one of the biggest businesses there. He'd often have Mitsuha's dad over for dinners, where they'd discuss how they'd ensure Miyamizu would win the next election. Just some old fashioned corruption. Made me pretty mad, actually. . .I used to dream that I'd take over the family business and help change things."

"So you're still in your family's line of work? I assume as much, since you're one of Taki's co-workers."

"Yeah," Tessie answers. "But enough about us. Speaking of work, what do you do?"

"I've got a boring office job, selling my soul and sanity to a giant corporation," Takagi says. "But it pays well, and my future is bright. I do envy Taki, though. . .he had it pretty rough, searching for a job, but he found one that lets him pursue his passion."

"It's not too late, you know?" Yotsuha encourages him. "There are plenty of people who switch careers or go back to school later in life. Maybe you just need to get yourself established a bit."

"That's good life advice." Takagi ruffles Yotsuha's hair, much to her displeasure. "Pretty weird hearing it from a college kid, though."

"I don't know, sounds like she's giving her future more thought than you ever did," Tessie quips.

"Hey man, are you with me or her?!"

"I wasn't aware there were any sides!"

"Besides all the ones we ate?"

The two burst out into obnoxious laughter at the awful joke, which causes Yotsuha to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"I hate you two."

* * *

"You're kidding me. Taki dragged you two out to Itomori for no reason, and that's why you two first started dating?" Saya deadpans.

Okudera looks at Tsukasa lovingly, practically fawning over him. "Yup. Taki was the one on a mission, we were just there to make sure he didn't do anything stupid."

"We had a lot of time to talk and get to know each other." Tsukasa returns Okudera's affections with a small smile. "We hit it off pretty well. Taki seems to have a knack for inadvertently bringing people together."

"He does, doesn't he?" Saya watches the other group of three. "Incredible to think that he'd meet Mitsuha, then end up interviewing at Tessie's company that same day."

"What about you, Saya? You and Tessie." Okudera points, her finger switching between the two persons of interest.

"Nothing special. We grew up in a small town, so everyone pretty much knew each other. Like Taki, it was Mitsuha who brought us together. We'd bicker a lot, but to be honest we got along really well."

"Childhood friends, huh? Thinking about the kids I used to know makes me nostalgic," Tsukasa says. "It's been so long, I only remember names. Not faces, not personalities. Kind of regret falling out of contact."

"Now that you mention it. . .do you two ever feel like you're forgetting something?" Okudera asks, gazing thoughtfully into her drink. "Like when we went to Itomori. I don't know why Taki was so hellbent on going. . .and it's the weirdest thing, but I feel like I see traces of Taki in Mitsuha. There was a time when he was almost frantic, like she gets sometimes. It was kind of cute."

"That's strange. . .sometimes, looking at Taki, I feel like he reminds me of Mitsuha, back when Itomori was still around," Saya reminisces. "There was this period when she acted really boyish on random days. We'd joke that a fox spirit possessed her."

The two women ponder the mutual conundrum, their faces contorted in frustration as they try to remember lost memories. When they both fail to recall, they groan in unison and slump onto the table.

"It's probably all in my head," Okudera mopes. "But I can't help but feel I've forgotten something important."

* * *

Notes: Short little chapter. Previously, these little asides were alternating with Taki and Mitsuha, but I suddenly didn't really like how it read. Don't remember exactly why, but yeah.

As for my hesitation regarding continuing this story, I've definitely decided that I'm going to stick with the ending I've had in mind for some time now. As a story that's just fluff, continuing to write something that's interesting or compelling is pretty difficult for so many chapters, at least for me. So I'd like to stick to an ending I'm satisfied with, and if I ever want to continue to write about Your Name in the future ("if," I guarantee that I'll eventually find something) I think it'd be better to start a new piece, preferably one with an overarching plot outside of "I just want them to be happy together and nothing bad ever happens."

Thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 20

Mitsuha wakes to an alarm. Her eyes still not fully cooperating, she blindly fumbles for the offending device. She briefly rubs the sleep from her eyes before her vision focuses on the screen.

It wasn't an alarm, but a ringtone. And the caller ID reads her father's name.

Still a bit slow due to sleepiness, Mitsuha doesn't realize she's holding Taki's phone and not hers.

"Hello, Taki?" her father begins. "I have some good news for you."

"Huh? Dad?" Mitsuha blearily asks.

"Mitsuha?" he asks back in confusion. "Are you okay? You do know you answered Taki's phone, right?"

The last question is like a splash of ice water, shocking Mitsuha wide awake. She's hyper-aware of her situation: early in the morning, sounding sleepy, accidentally answering her fiancées phone.

"D-Dad! This is, uh. . .I-" she uselessly stammers before she's mercifully cut off.

To her surprise and relief, her father doesn't seem to be perturbed at all. "Don't worry about it. You two are adults. It's not my place to police your lives."

Even though she's thankful for his supportive reaction, Mitsuha still feels like she needs to clear the air. "Believe me, Dad! Nothing happened, really! We just slept togeth-wait, no, not like that! But all we did was sleep, it's the truth!"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me," he says, chuckling slightly at Mitsuha's mishap. "Well, I assume Taki's not awake, even though you've been a bit loud. Anyways, just tell him that I've passed on his request, and he has the green light. Have a good day, Mitsuha."

"I'll tell him. Thanks, Dad. Love you."

As soon as the call ends, Mitsuha carefully replaces Taki's phone on the nightstand before burying her face in the luxuriously soft comforter, which makes for an excellent muffler for her frustrated and embarrassed groan.

* * *

When it rains, it pours.

That's all Mitsuha can think as she and Taki enter the lobby and come face to face with their friends.

"Sleep well?" Okudera asks with a devilish grin.

"Actually, yes," Taki answers innocently.

Takagi wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. "Is that right, you stud?"

"Uh, yeah. . . ?"

His reply seems to deflate the entire group, a small victory Mitsuha savors.

"You're no fun," Okudera gripes. "Anyways, we thought grabbing breakfast together would be nice."

Mitsuha finally speaks up, still a bit hesitant. "That does sound good, but. . ."

". . .Fine. No innuendos and whatnot, we promise."

* * *

"By the way, Taki," Mitsuha says in between mouthfuls of food, "Dad wanted me to pass a message on to you."

"Oh, I've been expecting a call from him."

"He called this morning. I didn't realize it was your phone until I answered."

"Awkward," Yotsuha calls from the other side of the table.

"Anyways," Mitsuha continues, ignoring her sister's teasing, "he was pretty vague. Just said that you asked for a favor, and that you were good to go."

Taki excitedly sits up a bit straighter upon hearing the news. "Really? That's wonderful. Thanks to your dad, it looks like we've secured a venue for the wedding."

"Wait a minute. . .did you really get permission. . . ?" Tessie's eyes are wide in realization.

"Yeah. Our wedding will be the first event at the Itomori memorial, even before the dedication or grand opening!"

"You just want to show off to the guests," Takagi laughs.

"That's not true!" Taki indignantly objects. "I just thought that it would mean a lot to Mitsuha, her family, and many of her guests."

"It does." Mitsuha smiles appreciatively. "That's a wonderful idea."

"Back to Itomori, huh?" Tsukasa asks. "Hopefully you remember why you're going this time, Taki!"

"H-hey! It's not like you or Okudera remember either!"

* * *

Once the meal ends, the group says their farewells before heading their separate directions.

Taki and Mitsuha stay behind for a bit, watching their friends (and family, in Yotsuha's case) return to their daily lives.

"So you asked my dad for a favor, huh?"

"Well, I had the idea to have our wedding back in Itomori. It's important to both of us, after all. And, well, there aren't exactly many potential venues left in that area," Taki says.

"Except for the project you worked on. You sure are proud of that thing," Mitsuha laughs.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't," Taki sheepishly admits. "Itomori was my inspiration for becoming an architect, after all. I want to help people feel something when they look at a building or a landscape, the same way seeing Itomori could make me think about you."

"It feels kind of weird that you think of me when you look at some landscapes."

"Well, when you put it that way it sounds strange," Taki laughs.

"Yeah. But on the other hand, it really is flattering that you say I inspired you so much." Mitsuha bashfully twirls a lock of hair around her finger, smiling to herself. "And not too many girls out there can say a guy went back in time and changed history for them."

"That must have been one incredible girl."

* * *

Notes: Another short chapter building up towards the ending. Sorry for dropping the ball for so long. Between starting school and a lack of motivation and/or inspiration, writing has been tough. Hopefully I can recapture that same spark that inspired me to start this story. Hope you enjoy, and thanks again for keeping up with the story!


	24. Chapter 21

"So, what do you think?"

Mitsuha steps out from the dressing room, her expression both shy and hopeful. She twirls to give her companions a view of the entire dress, the motion causing the skirt to billow and shimmer in the sunlight.

"It's beautiful," Hitoha says. "It suits you very much."

"'But you'd look better in a traditional kimono,'" Yotsuha mimics her grandmother's voice with a smirk. "That is what you really want to say, isn't it?"

"Oh, knock it off. I mean what I said," Hitoha sternly huffs, yet a grin plays at the corner of her mouth. "Mitsuha, don't think about what I want you to do. What matters is what you want."

"Thank you, Grandma," Mitsuha says, eyes shimmering.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me out with this."

"No problem. Though, I have to ask. . ." Okudera trails off thoughtfully.

"What's up?" Taki asks.

"Well, I guess I'd thought you'd have more dress sense. That horrid suit you wore during your job hunt, and now asking me to help coordinate outfits for you and the groomsmen. . .hey, do you remember that time I had to bail you out at work? With those two sleazy scammers?"

The incident doesn't ring a bell with Taki, which can only mean one thing: that it had happened while Mitsuha was in his body. He merely shakes his head in response, prompting Okudera to continue.

"Huh, that's surprising. Anyways, one of those guys had slit my skirt somehow. When everyone noticed, you took me to the back room and stitched it up really well-it was actually a cute design, with flowers and hedgehogs. I was impressed. I guess that made me think you had some idea about what you were doing when it came to clothing and fashion."

"I, well, yeah. . .I guess I can see why you'd make that assumption," Taki agrees amicably in an attempt to navigate the complicated issue. Thankfully, they happen to arrive at the tailor at that exact moment.

"Well, let's get started!" Okudera beams with confidence. "This'll be a piece of cake!"

* * *

"Stop messing with everything!" Okudera sighs in exasperation as she slaps Taki's hand for the umpteenth time in the past half hour.

"I can't help it! It all just feels too tight!" Taki whines, hand creeping towards his collar again.

The subtle movement doesn't go unnoticed by Okudera, and she quickly reprimands the offending hand with another swift strike. "That means it fits right."

"Man, why do suits and tuxedos all have to feel like they're choking you?"

Okudera laughs harshly. "Men have it easy! Everything's so standardized: jacket, slacks, shirt, tie, shoes. Women have to jump through all sorts of different hoops for each individual occasion."

"I. . .yeah, I guess we do," Taki says in defeat. "I guess some tiny discomfort is a small price to pay to look good."

"It is. A lesson you're learning a bit late, but at least you're learning."

Taki winces. "Can I convince you to stop before you bring up that suit. . .again? Please?"

Okudera snickers. "Well, you did ask nicely. Anyways, at least you won't be suffering alone! Or maybe the other guys have actually grown up and know how to deal with it."

"I'll never catch a break."

* * *

"It really means a lot to me that you two are helping me today," Mitsuha thanks Yotsuha and Okudera.

"First Taki and then you ask me for fashion advice. I should start charging. . .is it too late for a career change?" Okudera says, only half joking.

Mitsuha laughs. "You'd be good at fashion. I'm a bit jealous, the fashion industry was once my dream when I was still just a country girl. Speaking of, that's why I asked you to come too, Yotsuha."

Yotsuha raises and eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Well, the wedding is pretty much going to be all Western, but I thought that a little bit of tradition wouldn't hurt. Do you remember what the ritual vestments we wore look like?"

". . .Yeah, I think so."

"Great! I don't think an exact replica of the outfit would work, but perhaps we could try to alter a kimono to match the style."

"Traditional clothing isn't really my forte, but I'm up for a challenge!" Okudera grins. "Shall we also prepare a matching one for Taki?"

Mitsuha's ecstatic face is enough of an answer to her question.

* * *

"So the food is settled, then?" Mitsuha asks.

"Yeah," Taki affirms. "Just standard French cuisine. The caterer comes at the recommendation of my old boss, so I'm confident the food will be good."

"That's a relief," Mitsuha sighs. "I was worried that we'd be hung up on all this planning. . .though that does leave the question of the cake."

Taki pulls out a small notebook and flips to a particular page. "Right. We've got a few options regarding the cake flavor. We could go for a regular white cake, or we could get elaborate with a strawberry jam filled cake, red velvet, or something they call "Death by Chocolate." And then we can pick from a variety of frostings, ranging from basic ones to stuff like cream cheese."

Mitsuha's eyes shine with anticipation. "That all sounds delicious. . .do I really have to choose just one?"

"Well, if we can't choose, why don't we just have the bakery prepare a few varieties and we can just have our friends have a tasting?"

* * *

Takagi takes a large bite out of his first slice of cake before making an immediate decision. "This one wins. Conversation over."

Tsukasa shoves another bite into Takagi's mouth, whose eyes widen. "Nevermind. I can't pick. Can you not just get all of the cake?"

"I know, right?!" Mitsuh agrees enthusiastically.

Taki, ever the spoilsport (or realist), shoots down the idea. "That would probably cost way more than what we want to pay."

"I'll pay for it!" Takagi insists.

"If you like it so much, just go buy your own," Tessie says with a laugh. "Not like the bakery exclusively makes wedding cakes or anything."

Saya tugs on his sleeve. "We're swinging by the bakery on our way back home," she says adamantly.

"I swear, you're all children," Yotsuha deadpans.

* * *

"It's hard to believe, it seems like everything's pretty much settled," Mitsuha says with finality.

Taki hums in agreement. "I thought it'd never end."

"I was kind of hoping it wouldn't," Mitsuha admits. "It was fun. But I can't wait to spend the rest of my life by your side." Mitsuha smiles, oblivious to how cheesy and cliche her words are.

Taki decides to not poke fun at her and ruin the good atmosphere. "I know what you mean. Well, it looks like we'll be returning to Itomori once again. First time in almost a decade that the two of us will be there together."

"Does that time during the magic hour really count?" Mitsuha wonders. "Things got kind of weird. . .it hurts my head to think about it."

"I wish I could've walked through Itomori with you," Taki says wistfully. "But in a way, when we switched places, that dream already came true."

"What better way to get to know someone, or in our case, fall in love, than to walk a mile in that person's shoes?" Mitsuha asks hypothetically.

* * *

Notes: Currently bouncing between two potential paths to take, but they both lead to the ending I've already decided upon. Once I figure out what to do, hopefully I can write it in a reasonable amount of time.


	25. Chapter 22 (Final)

Taki breathes in the fresh country air as he stands in the very spot where Mitsuha (and sometimes he) would have lunch with Tessie and Saya, whiling away the time talking about anything and everything. It makes him reminisce about his own adolescence, of time spent relaxing on the school roof with Tsukasa and Takagi, of visiting all of the nearby cafes and giving their own silly critiques, of working hectic shifts every night (while looking forward to seeing Okudera).

All of it seems so far away now, as far as the distant shore where the fragment of Tiamat struck Itomori. Even though they've all stayed in touch with their old friends, they can never go back to those carefree days, when life was simple. Time seems to pass him by now, compared to the almost painful crawl of his childhood. Like many others he had wanted to become an adult as fast as possible, but now, he's nostalgic for the time he took for granted.

Mitsuha, too, had taken that time for granted. And now, she can't even go back to her hometown or her old home. All that waits for her is an empty crater lake and the remnants of the catastrophic impact.

The sheer scale of the destruction will always render him speechless, no matter how many times he'll look upon this landscape. There's a haunting beauty to it, how the lush green countryside contrasts with the stark ruins of the town.

Taki's sure that the sight is far more emotional for Mitsuha, and others who lived in Itomori—especially when a single whimsical act of some unknown force is all that kept them from suddenly ceasing to exist. He doesn't, and will never, know how or why he was able to go back. Or why he even began switching with Mitsuha in the first place. He has his hypotheses about the dreams of the Miyamizus, especially after seeing the ancient depiction of a comet at the sacred relic. But there's far too much to explain, and no answers.

Taki shakes his head, as if to shoo away those thoughts like one would a persistent fly. He can't remember when he gave up searching, but sometimes his mind can't help but wander back. One particular memory always seems to come to mind first—Hitoha's lecture when they journeyed to offer the kuchikamizake at the sacred relic.

Musubi. . .a union. Or a deity? Something, or someone, had inexplicably tied him and Mitsuha together, both their lives as well as their separate places and times. Through that mysterious union, fate was somehow changed.

And today, Taki would form perhaps the most important union of his life.

"If you start now, I bet you could be at the far end of the lake before the ceremony starts." Takagi sidles up to Taki, Tsukasa in tow.

"Getting cold feet is perfectly natural," Tsukasa tries to reassure him. "You're about to make one of the biggest commitments of your life. It's only natural to second guess yourself—it doesn't mean you love Mitsuha any less, or that you're making a mistake."

To their surprise, Taki's countenance is devoid of any doubt. "Thanks, guys. But don't worry. I'm ready."

A hint of a smile graces the corner of his mouth, lips having previously been set in a hard line as he pondered the vagaries of destiny.

Words like fate, or destiny. . .to Taki, they might as well be meaningless so long as Mitsuha is by his side.

* * *

Mitsuha gazes into the full length mirror, hardly recognizing the ethereal being that gazes back at her.

In direct contrast to her unearthly calm, a veritable storm of activity swirls around her as friends and family scramble to ensure that everything today is absolutely perfect. She feels strangely detached from the commotion, and the world in general, as she inwardly laughs to herself when she realizes that everyone but the bride is panicking about the smallest potential mishap.

She could trip and fall, forget her vows, or one of innumerable other catastrophes, but in the end it will just be another memory to laugh at and bond over. All that matters to her today is that, at long last, she'll be wed to the man she loves.

The man who saved her life, and the lives of her friends, family, and everyone she had ever known. People he would never meet.

The mere thought of how she and Taki were brought together, and the incredible events that transpired, sends a frisson of inexplicable emotion running down Mitsuha's spine.

"Oh, dear. Are you cold?" Hitoha asks her. "You've goosebumps all over."

"Oh? I hadn't noticed," Mitsuha says absentmindedly. ". . .I was just thinking."

Vague as Mitsuha is, her grandmother seems to understand completely. She smiles, as if to say she can read Mitsuha like an open book. "Well, I'll be off, then. If you need anything, please, let any of us know. It is your special day, after all."

Mitsuha returns to staring at the mirror. "Thanks, grandma."

Through the mirror's reflection, Mitsuha resumes watching the rest of the room. In one corner, Tessie and Saya bicker amicably in the corner as Okudera giggles, while her father and Yotsuha trail after her grandmother like ducklings.

And though he's not present, Mitsuha feels as though Taki is by her side.

A warm sense of ease wells up in her chest.

* * *

Energy buzzes just below the surface of Mitsuha's skin, an overflow of emotions that threatens to spill over at the slightest provocation. She grounds herself in what little she can: her wide eyes glued to the doors in front of her, her ears straining to make out the muffled voices beyond, her hands clutching to the tangible anchor of her father's arm.

With the barest of nods, a nearby coordinator signals to Toshiki that, finally, the time has come.

"Mitsuha," he whispers to her. He looks at her with jumbled mixture of love, pride, regret, and infinite other emotions she would never have the time to name.

She's eternally grateful that her father is here on this day. Despite the ups and downs of their relationship, she truly understands that he loves her.

Even so, she's caught off guard when he steals the words from her mouth:

"Thank you."

Before she can answer, the doors grandly swing open, and her father helps her take her first steps towards the next chapter of her life.

* * *

Taki hardly registers his surroundings as he and the rest of the bridal party proceed down the aisle and assemble before the altar. If he had to pick a word to describe how he felt, it'd have to be nervous—but it's more of an unbearable anticipation, as if these feelings had built up in the years that he and Mitusha had forgotten each other. And now that this day has finally come, he finds it funny that only now does he feel like he can't wait any longer.

Even with all eyes trained on him, Taki sees nothing but the imposing double doors leading into the hall. Everything else looks like a blur, and the words of the priest presiding over the ceremony sound distant muted, like he's underwater.

The creaking of the doors opening returns crystal clarity to Taki's world.

* * *

A familiar pang makes his chest feel tight as he catches the briefest glimpse of white, pure as the driven snow.

As quickly as his world came into focus, it once again narrows down to a single point—or more correctly, a single person. In that moment, the rest of the world around them ceases to exist, as if they've suddenly been spirited away to some place far out of reach.

With each of Mitsuha's painfully slow steps, Taki's heart pounds harder and harder as she draws near. In those few seconds he feels as though he's lived an eternity, even as they come and go just as fast as any others.

And finally, she's there, standing before him. For a beat Taki stares, entranced, until Toshiki softly clears his throat as he offers his daughter's hand. Too enraptured by Mitsuha to feel any embarrassment, Taki reverently reaches out to gratefully accept Mitsuha's hand from Toshiki, whose eyes glisten with tears even as the corners crinkle in gentle mirth.

* * *

When her fingers finally touch his, the nervous energy that had built up suddenly dissipates, the familiar feel of his hand in hers comforting her. Letting her know that she truly isn't dreaming. She laces her fingers with his and lets their hand hang comfortably as the gaze into each other's eyes—seeing their own reflections as much as they see each other.

She doesn't hear anything—not the rites, not even her own vows, nothing. Not until she sees Taki's lips begin to form those two words she's been longing to hear:

"I do."

* * *

And the floodgates open. Taki and Mitsuha come crashing together, simultaneously sharing an embrace and a kiss as their friends and family cheer in the background.

They separate, faces mere inches apart, and Mitsuha grins up at him with tears in her eyes. He smiles back. Neither of them needs words to express themselves.

She eagerly takes his offered arm, and together they burst through the doors and into the brilliant golden sunlight.

* * *

A whirlwind of festivities follows, dragging Taki and Mitsuha along for the ride (though not unwillingly). Immediately, the couple is inundated with a seemingly never-ending stream of people wishing the happy couple well and familiar faces making welcome appearances.

Eventually, their closest confidants finally make their way over, having waited so as not to waste the other guests' time too much.

"I'm so happy for you!" Saya sniffles tearfully as she clutches onto Mitsuha.

Tessie sagely closes his eyes and nods. "We were worried, you know. For the longest time, you seemed. . .empty? Not quite depressed, but it felt like something inside you went missing." He turns to Taki. "Something Taki helped you find. Treat each other well, you two. There will be ups and downs, but I know that together you can weather any storm."

"Saya, Tessie. . ." Mitsuha is on the verge of tears. "Thank you so much. I love you two, more than you could ever know."

* * *

Tsukasa initially takes Taki's outstretched hand in a firm handshake, but quickly pulls him in for a hug. "You two look good together."

Okudera looks around the reception venue, and the distant landscape beyond. "How funny—all those years ago, we came to Itomori and can't even remember why. Taki, you were so obsessed with this town for some reason. It really feels like something else brought us here that day," she wonders. "Something brought you to Mitsuha. You two have something truly special—so make the most of what you have, okay? Live without regrets." She leans forward to take both Taki and Mitsuha into a hug.

"I'll never forget how you all helped me out when I needed you, even if you didn't know why," Taki thanks them. "I'm lucky to have friends like you."

* * *

"Congratulations, Sis." Yotsuha's seemingly permanent furrowed brow is surprisingly absent, her genial tone a far cry from her usual pointed wit.

"Thank you, Yotsuha. You've been by my side all my life. . .I don't know where I'd be without you," Mitsuha says gratefully.

Taki waves someone over, and they're quickly joined by Takagi. "Hey, congratulations!"

Taki nods in acknowledgement. "You've been a big help—most of the time—these past few months.

Takagi proudly points to himself with a thumb. "Hey, it's what I do! And if I do say so myself, I'm a pretty good friend."

"I don't think you're the one who's supposed to say that," Yotsuha deadpans.

"I can vouch for him," Taki laughs. "He's always had my back, no matter what."

"You've always done the same for me too, Yotsuha," Mitsuha chimes in.

Yotsuha looks away bashfully. "Well, of course I did. And always will. We're family."

* * *

Exhausted but happy, the newlyweds collapse to the tatami mats of their suite, which is more of a fancied up room at a nearby inn.

"Hey, Taki. . ." Mitsuha begins hesitantly, and doesn't finish her train of thought.

Taki rolls over to face her and takes the initiative. "Something wrong?"

"No, not really. . ." she says. "There's. . .well, this might sound kind of weird and unreasonable. . ."

"Don't worry about that," Taki reassures her with a smile. "No matter what it is, I'll always want you to speak your mind with me."

Confidence restored, Mitsuha speaks with renewed vigor. "I know it's late, and we're both tired, but there's somewhere I want to go with you."

* * *

Mitsuha had come prepared for this excursion. She had packed proper clothing and gear for the both of them, which they don after a short but restful nap in the suite.

Two beams of light illuminate the inky darkness, hardly providing any visibility, yet Taki swears that he can recognize the tiniest details of the path they walk.

They continue in silence, surrounded only by the rhythmic chirping of insects and the rustling of a cool night breeze through the treetops. Eventually, the forest gives way to rocky slopes, the disappearing forest canopy allowing the gradually setting moon to dimly light their way.

* * *

They reach the edge of the crater just moments before the moon disappears below the mountains on the horizon. On one side is the tranquil landscape of the sacred shrine, and on the other the devastation and twin crater lakes—both causing fond memories to rise to the surface.

"We first met here," Mitsuha says quietly. "Well, not counting the time I found you before you even knew me."

A pithy remark is on the tip of Taki's tongue, but something about the atmosphere makes him swallow his words. "Yeah," he merely replies.

Mitsuha turns to him, eyes shining with the barest hints of the rising sun. "Do you remember? I spent all day up here. I couldn't believe or understand what was going on. But as the sun set, something stirred in the back of my mind, like a distant windchime singing in the wind. We couldn't see each other, and even if it was in my own voice, to hear you call out for me so desperately—" Mitsuha closes her eyes, reliving the moment. "I was so happy. Even though you were so close yet so far, just knowing that you were there. . ."

Taki turns to the shimmering lakes. "I felt the same way. When I found out what happened to Itomori, I suddenly felt so lost. My memories seemed to come unraveled." He fiddles with the braided cord on his wrist. "But through sheer chance, you left something to remind me and anchor me to you."

"And here I am."

The sky continues to lighten, the vivid warmth of the sun clashing beautifully with the ethereal cool of the fading night sky. Mitsuha takes Taki's hands and they turn to face each other, one side still shadowed by the dying night as golden light slowly begins to stream over the horizon.

Nearly a decade ago, they shared a fateful sunset that marked the beginning of one chapter of their lives.

And now that chapter closes with a shared sunrise, and the next begins.

* * *

Notes: About 40,000 words and more than 100 pages in Word later, it's finally finished. This may be the end of this story, but I don't think this will be the last I write about Your Name. It's such a well-crafted, emotional film, and the ambiguous ending truly lets the viewer interpret and imagine what happens next. I have a few budding ideas in mind, but I don't want to jump the gun just yet.

Writing this story has been quite the experience, in several ways. First of all, its been a learning experience: telling me first and foremost that I have no idea how to write. But that's okay. Writing the first chapter or so was more of a way to express myself after watching the movie for the first time, and I felt this sense of discontent that they might not remember at all. To me, their memories of the switches and everything else is so integral to their relationship that is wouldn't be the same without them. So, mostly to satisfy myself, I did a bit of writing in my phone's Notes app before classes began one morning. Second, it's also seen me through a difficult life experience. Through the course of writing this story, I felt confident in my path and choices, suffered from severe anxiety and depression as it all came crumbling down around me, and now I've picked up the pieces and become stronger for it. And silly as it may seem, it became a morning ritual for me to check my email every morning to see if " " showed up in the notifications tab. Seeing someone enjoy the story I wrote made getting out of bed that much easier.

So truly, thank you to everyone who read, liked, followed, favorited, commmented, and/or left a review on this story.

P.S. You bet I intentionally posted the last chapter on October 4th


End file.
